Beastly
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: Vampires don't existed, and Zero would have laughed in their faces if it weren't for one angry vampire knocking his door down kidnapping him. Claiming that Zero is his deceased mate, now Zero would have to live his days isolated from the world and to top it off he would have to miss his best friends wedding to his new crush. What a messed up world it is. AU, rape, mpreg, and more!
1. Prologue! Never Too Late

Yes! Hi! I was just listening to some songs and I was thinking on my day off, and I'm glad that I came out with this new idea, also it's sort of another version-but completely different from "**The Chosen Mate**" I began to see pictures play inside my mind and wanted to share them with you. :3 I own nothing but this insane idea and I will be typing some of the lyrics of the chapters, not all but probably one or two lines and that's it.

**Warning!** Hints of rape! Character death! And Abuse! I will only say this once and listen up people! This is completely AU, Yuki is not Kaname's sister, Shizuka is Senri's, Zero and Ichiru's mother. Completely AU people!

Beastly

Never Too Late

_This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong who would have guessed it, I will not leave alone everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late it's never too late..._

* * *

"Shizuka," a man's voice called as he came home drunk. He had brought a friend over to his house, said woman looked at the man with weary eyes as she held their son in her bosom. Her snow-white hair was loose as she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Yes, Rido." she said looking at the man who was her mate by force. She had made the biggest mistake by marrying him and later found out that she had carried his child who is now sleeping on her arms.

"He -hick- paid for a -hick- good lay. Now be a good whore and please him. Here give me Senri," he ripped the child out of her arms and shoved her back to the bed.

"NO! Please Rido anything but this! I love you how can you betray me!" Shizuka began to cry as Rido backhanded her making her hair fly to the side of her as her face went the same way. She clutched her cheek and looked at him with tear-filled eyes and sobbed as he left taking her son with him.

"Rido! Nooo!" Shizuka screamed at the man ripped her kimono opened. She began to battle him, but he too was a pureblood like her and over powered her. She stared at his lilac evil eyes with her rose-colored ones. She pleaded hoping he will stop this madness.

"This will feel good," he smirked taking his clothes off and slapped her when she began to scratch him with her nails.

"NOOOOO!" she cried as he thrusted into her without any warning ripping her.

"You were a good lay, such a slut." the man's lilac eyes glared at her bruised from as she looked away from him, her eyes were empty. She was shaking, she wanted to die. She didn't want to live anymore, tears gathered and fell from her beautiful face. She felt the man sit on the bed and slapped her bottom giving it a squeeze, he kissed her mouth.

She flinched away, her body hurt like hell. She was tired and her throat hurt from screaming for him to stop, she felt so humiliated. Used, she didn't want to live with Rido anymore. He had broken her, empty as a shell, she had no will. She closed her eyes not caring if the man was still looking at her with those lusts eyes nor that she was naked. What was there to hide? Everything was destroyed. Sleep soon followed and she welcomed it.

"Wake up you stupid whore and take care of this piece of shit." Shizuka opened her eyes and just on time as she caught her son.

Memories from last night crashed into her, she screamed and hugged her small son crying into him. She did and didn't want to die. If she died then that man will kill her precious son and if she didn't then he will keep doing the same to her. She didn't know what to do, she has never faced anything like this before. She looked at her son, he had ice-blue eyes, russet hair. He looked at his mother with a smile as if assuring her that everything will be fine. She smiled at him and hugged him close to her.

"Senri's a good little baby, he will be good." Shizuka cooed as the baby smiled at his mother.

"Shizuka! You whore, where are you," Rido roared out for his mate who stopped what she was doing and walk to her mate with her head down.

"Yes Rido," she said afraid to look at him.

"How fucking dare you sleep with him! You slut, you're nothing but a whore who opens her legs to all my friends. You probably sleep with them while I'm not home." Rido threw a vase at the woman who slightly dodged making it hit the wall shattering into millions of beautiful glittery pieces.

"No. I tried to stop him! And besides, you were the one who threw him at me!" Shizuka defended as she heard her child crying in their room.

"If that brat doesn't shut up, I will make him." Rido took his belt off getting ready to hit that baby.

"Don't you dare hit my son!" Shizuka pushed him making him fall on the shattered lamp.

"Look at what you've done. You're nothing good but to bed with, but wait for your treatment." Rido began to hit her with the belt on her face leaving marks and on her arms but nowhere near her stomach. Shizuka cried and plead for him to stop as he kept hitting her.

The months passed and Shizuka realized something was wrong with her. She locked herself in the bathroom. Her back to the door and sliding down tears in her eyes. She was four months pregnant, Senri just turned nine months, how could she be pregnant? Rido hasn't even slept with her. She closed her eyes, that horrible night played like a used up file in her rose-colored eyes. Dark gray hair, lilac eyes, an evil smirk, her screams of pain. She clutched her hair ripping some of it off and screaming and crying at the same time. The child was not even Rido's, how will he react when he finds out she's carrying another man's child. She would have to think fast as she is showing.

Shizuka held Senri to her side as the baby began to fuzz when she left the house. She had called a good friend of her's for a favor, she only hoped that Rido would not cause a riot to look for her. She made her way towards her friend's small cottage away from the city. She furiously knocked on the door her hair a mess and her eyes wild. She was done with everything Rido had driven her into a slow maddening woman who wanted nothing but to murder her mate. She had even had nightmares where she smiled as she drowns her son Senri as she takes him a bath.

"Shizuka, welcome." a sandy-haired young man said with a warm smile.

"Hello," Shizuka twitched with a small smile.

"Here have a seat, I made some herbal tea to sooth you down," the man said as he sadly looked at the woman.

Her hair did not look the same as he last visited her, it was dead, and tangled. Her face was all bruised and bloodied, she was thinner than he had last seen her. All but her stomach now that it was showing. He dreaded it, Senri looked around to be nine to ten months old and she is carrying another child inside of her.

"Kaien, it's terrible," she let Senri sit on the couch who was too busy playing with his stiffed panda to notice that his mother left him. "So many, ugh, I want to die!" she said talking about the months in the past.

Kaien had been friends with the Hio for a long time and he was about to cry when she told him of the raping a while ago. He really never liked her chosen mate, he didn't even approve when she announced their marriage to the public, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that she was making the wrong mistake. Months had passed and she was still happily in love with him.

What disturbed Kaien was that they both destroyed each other's beasts, he knew that all vampires turn into ugly beasts when the moon comes out and shine. It does not matter if they are chosen by destiny or not. Once they prove their love to the other half of themselves then they will break the nasty spell. Legend has it that when a vampire is born that the initials of their mates will be like a tattoo on the inside of their wrists. Dominant's will have it in their left as the Submissive's will have it in their right. Gender does not interfere, whomever will have the initials on their right wrists will be able to carry child thanks to their beastly form.

And even though if they don't mate with the person they are meant to be, then their situations will most likely be just like Shizuka whose initials were R.T. and Rido's was H.Z. if they do not match then destiny will make each other's lives miserable.

"Don't worry Shizuka, I'll help in any way I can." Kaien said as he hugged the crying woman tightly looking at the stars while he cried as well.

"Thank you Kaien, thank y-you." Shizuka cried harder.

_**4 years later.**_

"Mom!" three small heads all hugged the woman who was in the garden smiling at her three babies.

"Mom, I caught a butterfly!" Ichiru smiled wide as he showed the beautiful butterfly in the jar.

"That's beautiful honey," Shizuka smiled as she kissed him on the fore-head.

"I caught a flower from the highest tree," the russet boy said smiling.

"Senri, how many time have I told you not to climb it! You could have gotten hurt," Shizuka scolded as she hugged her oldest child.

"Mom! I found a worm," Zero said as he opened his palm making the worm wiggle as he gave a loud giggle as his mother scrambled away.

"Never bring insects in the house." Shizuka scolded hugging him after she made sure that he threw it far away.

"Kids, Uncle Kaien is home!" said the man in a cheery voice.

"Uncle," the kids ran after him and tackled him in a huge hug.

Shizuka smiled sadly at the kids, she will have to do something, Rido is out there looking for her and if he finds her. She dared not think about it. The sun was slowly coming up and she knew that the kids will have to be inside by the time it was high up, she loved watching the sun rising up it reminded her of her younger years. She watched as Zero's tattoo showed in his neck he wanted it there for some strange reason, Ichiru had gotten his on the side of his arm. She has had many nightmares, the nightmares consisted of killing her children, she would laugh as she either choked, slice or drown them. She has been waking up many nights sweating with tears running down her cheeks.

"Kaien," Shizuka said.

"Yes," he smiled looking at her.

Shizuka began to cry looking at the ground, Rido knew her location it was only hours before he would show up and kill everyone except for her and maybe Senri. She had to do it, even though it will pain her, she hoped that her two children will find it in their hearts to forgive this sinful act. She was a coward and she knew it. She put both hands up in front of her and prayed to the moon that was still shining up in the sky, she prayed that her two children will be safe after she and Senri leaves. Tears gathered in her eyes, she watched as Zero and Ichiru played happily with their older brother Senri who smiled and laughed. She would forever have that image burned inside her heart.

"It's time," Shizuka said as Kaien looked at her with a serious face.

The children sensing something was wrong, looked up and saw their mother who ushered them inside the house for the 'night'. She sat them down on the three seat couch and looked at them with unshed tears. Kaien looked at her with a nod, both raised their hands and covered Senri's eyes first. Both saying some sort of spell making the russet-haired boy fall unconscious on the sofa. Shizuka looked Ichiru who stared at her with big eyes, he looked scared when both hands did the same. The boy fell into a deep sleep.

"Mommy?" Zero looked at his mother with wide clear lilac eyes. Those same eyes of his father. She really wanted to hate both her children for having the same eyes, but she can't they are not at fault. She closed his eyes as her hands began to shake, tears threaten to fall down her pale skin.

"No matter what, I will always love you," were Zero's last words after he fell into a deep sleep.

Shizuka fell to the ground no longer having the energy to look at her three children, her second son's last words killed her heart. She wished she turned back time and stop things from happening, she cried in Kaien's arms.

"Please take care of them Kaien, they will never know who their mother or brother are, please." Shizuka said holding Senri close to her, it was not enough she wanted her three children with her.

"Do not worry, their last names are now Cross, but I will keep the real birth certificates hidden from the world." Kaien smiled sadly at his friend as they hugged and said their final goodbye. Both not knowing it was their last goodbye, for when she returned; things got worse.

Shizuka was abused even more and raped by different men each and everyday, she would do anything to keep her son Senri safe and sound. She would even eat off the floor like a pig when Rido threw the food at them, she would make sure that Senri would get the plate. Their life turned worse by the days, months and years. Shizuka slowly began to lose her mind. Driving herself to forget she had a child and hung herself from the bedroom of their master bedroom.

** "Who's **Shizuka Kuran-Hio?" and eight year old silver-haired boy asked looking at his step-father with wide lilac eyes.

"An old friend of mine," Kaien said looking into the dark sky, the stars shone down at them. The whole Kuran and Hio's were present grieving for their lost member.

"Oh," Zero looked down at the grave he felt like he wanted to cry, he was not sure why he had never met the woman before in his life but he still wanted to cry.

His lilac eyes turned to look and emotionless russet-haired boy around his age or a year older give or take. He looked like he had been through hell and back, another boy looked at him who also cried as he hugged him. Zero met his large whiskey eyes, something in them called out to him. He had tears running down his cherubic face, Zero found him cute but kept it to himself as the boy looked at him. He looked back down at the gravestone.

"Daddy, are we going home soon?" Zero asked him as he looked around to see someones looking at him. He felt uncomfortable with his look and slowly his gaze went back to the pretty brunette boy with whiskey eyes who was still looking at him. He was caught and looked away with a bright face, making Zero giggle.

"Let's go sons," Kaien said as he held each twin's hand and walked away knowing that some of the family had already left.

Zero turned back to see the brunette walk the opposite side of him. He looked behind him as if sensing eyes and stared at Zero with the russet-haired boy who held onto his hand and sobbed some more. Zero's turn to blush and gave a small shy wave and smiled brightly when the other boy smiled and waved back with his cute blush. He almost stopped dead in his tracks when the older boy blew a kiss to him with a wink. Zero being a daring little devil blew back the kiss making the other little boy blush and look at him. They waved when the brunette went inside the limousine. Zero giggled and look at the moonless night watching the stars shine down at him.

* * *

So how did you like my prologue? I will be updating the second chapter soon. Yayaiya! Please review so I could see if people like this story or delete it. Let me know, this fic will have its dark moments it is on the summary on my bio. Please review~


	2. Chapter 1! Europe Skies

Oh my God! You guys! I love you all! ten fucking reviews! xD **I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL!** XDDDDDD Oh, and I forgot to disclaim songs and VK. I own nothing but the plot. The lyrics and anime belong to their owners! Please enjoy! :D

Beastly

Europe Skies

_Now I'm home, But I cannot stay. I dream of you, every day. Got to know, every inch of you. Will you make, my dream come true? There's no place, Like home they say. You're my home, so hear me pray. I don't know you, But I need more time. Promise me, You'll be mine. Birds are flying, over Europe skies..._

* * *

**A** sleek white car drove to the city of taboo, it all began here. The same place where his aunt took her own life , the same place where his uncle refused to get help. The family always told him that he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but he did not listen. No. He laughed in their faces saying that he had found his mate. Of course, she was beautiful, with paler hair than the moon, beautiful rose-colored eyes that can rival anything beyond its beauty, and cream skin that would shine under the stars.

The young man leaned a bit to see his reflection on the black tainted window, he remembered the awful stories of how his uncle would mistreat his mate and his little cousin, he closed his eyes not wanting to remember his little cousin. He would always wake up in the middle of the night screaming about nonsense, he would hug him until he either got tired, calm down or he would pass out in his arms. His pale-blue eyes were blank when they found him cradling the body of his mother, they quickly took the body to their special hospital. Senri's eyes were dead, he looked at his wine-colored eyes as if trying to tell him to end his misery.

His wine-eyes replayed the events of the past, he closed them trying to get some rest. He was disturbed to come back to this city where it still held so many secrets. The doctor had told them that Shizuka had killed herself the day before, he didn't know how Senri could touch the cadaver, he didn't witness it but his father Haruka Kuran did. He remembered his mother Juri hugging him crying hot liquids, telling him that his aunt had committed suicide, and now they would have a new addition to the Kuran household.

He could never forget those eyes, he looked ten times more his age, no child should have ever looked like that. They are to be innocent and naïve, not mature and suffered. If they knew about Shizuka's abused life then they would have done something a long time ago, but every time they see her, she would always neglect them and that she still hadn't recovered from Senri's birth.

Kaname had once heard from his mother long ago that she could have sworn that Shizuka was pregnant again, then she disappeared for almost five years, then she reappears as if nothing happened. Rido had been worried, but then they went back home and knew nothing else. His mother would call her at least once a week checking on them, his wine-colored remembered that awful day. He wished to forget it. He closed his eyes head leaning back to the leather seat.

"Mr. Kuran, we are almost there," said his trustful servant Siren.

"Thanks," another voice called back that was not his own. "Oh, isn't this where Senri's mother committed suicide?"

"Yeah, it was twelve years ago," he said looking out at the moonless sky with a soft smile.

**Zero** was walking to the store a list on one hand and on his other was a small basket, it wasn't much he needed but some of the things contained milk, which he really didn't want to carry the cold gallon. He looked to see each aisle, he looked behind him to see his younger brother that was looking around the store with a frown. Zero stopped looking at his brother.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked his younger brother who was looking outside the window.

"That man has stared at us for a long time now," Ichiru pointed with his looks out the window of the small store.

Zero looked as if picking some chips up and studying. He looked up to see that indeed there was a man with a cap over his head and sunglasses covering his eyes. He wore a white jacket and casual black pants. Zero didn't know who he is, he looked to see his brother bluntly stare at the man.

"Don't stare, maybe he's waiting for his friend or something," Zero said putting the chips down and moved to the check out aisle.

"Let's go," Zero said once he grabbed the bags giving some to his younger brother.

They walked in the peaceful hot evening, Zero had to get out of the sun before he gets a sunburn, he looked at his now red-faced brother who began to pant, they were both pale and if they stayed in the sun any longer then they would have nasty sunburns. Not that it appealed to them.

"Zero! You forgot the milk!" Ichiru said looking at the bags noticing that milk was not in one of them.

"The sun's going down, I'll go check it out I did pay for it. Later," Zero said taking the recite he was glad that the town was small, he walked down the almost deserted street. He was startled when the street lamps began to turn on, he was paranoid. He shook his head and walked down the street to see that it was almost closing.

"Oh hey, you forgot your milk." the store clerk said smiling at him giving the bag to him.

"Thanks," Zero smiled and wished him a good night.

He walked down the road, the sun had already gone down and the stars hardly shined thanks to the town's lights. He decided to walk slowly hearing the trees rustle from the soft, hot winds. He looked up to see no moon. Zero bumped into someone, he looked up to see a pair of familiar whiskey eyes looking at him.

"Ah, sorry," Zero said looking at the handsome man who looked down at him with warm eyes.

"It's all right, I didn't watch where I was going." the tall man said looking up at the sky smiling when there was no moon that night.

Zero was entranced by the man's whiskey eyes, it felt like they could enter him and see his soul swirling inside of him. He has never seen the man here before, so he dared not ask since it was not his business. But he did look extremely familiar, and he would never forget someone as handsome as him. The brunette stared at him and only him, Zero wanted to lean up and kiss him, what if the man didn't swing that way. He would end up scaring him away leaving Zero in humiliation.

"You live around here?" he asked leaning on the street lamp.

"Yeah, I was born here along with my twin." Zero smiled mentioning his twin.

"That's nice, I recently came here to visit someone with my fiancé, she said she wanted to go invite her best friend since middle school to our wedding." he sighed looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh, that's cool," Zero turned around when he felt his face fall.

"Not really, it was more arrange marriage." he wrinkled his nose.

Zero stared at him, "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked changing the subject not wanting to think of the lucky bitch.

"I don't think so," the brunette man said scratching his head.

"Oh, Zero Cross," he blushed forgetting his manners.

"Kaname Kuran," the older man smiled at him and shook hands.

Zero tilted his head trying so hard to figure out where has he seen the other man, it could be a party, yeah probably since their step-father gets invited everywhere, so he drags the twins with him. Zero hardly goes to any of the events making his younger brother Ichiru go instead. He noticed someone walking to where they stood, it was a couple of high school girls squealing.

"Oh, I wish I could meet a sexy vampire just like Idol, who could have thought that his mate would have been the wild beast!" a girl squealed as she held a book in her arms.

"Yeah! And the next one is about Rima! Oh she's so bad ass, Mr. Ichijo is really doing a great job with his books." the second girl said.

"I wonder if he'll turn us into vampires..."

Zero shook his head when he saw them walking out of their sight. Kaname smiled slightly, he also shook his head. Zero didn't believe in them and wanted to tell them that there is no such thing as vampires, and if they were they would have been long since discovered. He looked at the other man hearing a small laugh escaping his throat.

"Oh, Mr. Ichijo is one hell of an author and that's his first book." Kaname smiled.

"Really? I don't believe in such things," Zero said looking at the sky.

"What if they really were real?" Kaname asked leaning to the street lamp.

"They are not," Zero crossed his arms with the plastic bag still hanging from his arm.

"But what if," Kaname said once again with a slight smirk.

"Nope, they are not so ha-ha." Zero laughed sarcastically smiling while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, hey do you know any good places to grab some coffee?" he changed the subject with a half annoyed look.

"There is this café two blocks away from here, let me just draw you a map and you can go." Zero began to walk to his home.

The walk was in silence, no it was not awkward, both felt at ease, they stole glances at one another. They would be oblivious to their checking out, Zero would blush almost getting caught in the act. They passed the park seeing no one there, he stopped when Kaname stopped walking. Zero looked up at him watching that the brunette began to look around the park, Zero too began to look around the park to see no one save them.

"Kaname?" Zero asked looking at him now.

"It's nothing let us continue." Kaname put a hand on the small of his back and pushed him forward to where ever they were going. He could have sworn that he had sensed someone familiar, but dismissed it when he couldn't sense it anymore.

"Well this is where I live," Zero said ushering him to come inside. "Sit down, I'll be back,"

Kaname did and looked around the small house, it was very comfortable, a light brown section couch with an ottoman, a small drawer next to it with a lamp, a medium size flat screen television hung on the wall many pictures were on the wall, the house looked well lived. Kaname smiled as he sat down on the comfy yet well used couch, he looked at the pictures on the wall. He smiled when there was one of a younger Zero with cake on h is face, another boy who looked exactly like him laughed in the background. Some how he knew that was Zero, he didn't know how he could tell the difference.

"Hey Ze, why'd you take forever-"

Kaname looked up to see someone who looks a lot like Zero, but he had a ponytail tied behind him. He looked more masculine than Zero.

"And you are?" he asked mouth agape.

"Oh hey Ichi, Kaname meet my little brother Ichiru, Ichiru meet Kaname." Zero introduced.

"Hey," he waved with a small smile.

"Yo," Ichiru waved as he sat next to the brunette who was looking uncomfortable.

"Hey I drew you the map while I was in the kitchen," Zero said walking right in front of him with an annoyed look as Ichiru still checked Kaname up and down a couple more times thinking. He had no shame.

"I was wondering if you could join me." Kaname said as he received the small paper, his hand wrapped around Zero's smaller one.

"Me," Zero looked at him with something swirling in his lilac eyes, he didn't know what this feeling was but his touch felt smooth like hot chocolate.

"Can you?" Kaname asked in a deep voice giving Zero shivers rippled inside of him.

"Sure," Zero smiled as he heard someone scoff somewhere in the background. He didn't pay any attention for he was too busy seeing Kaname's smile, it was drop dead sexy, those perfect teeth. Only two teeth on top looked slightly pointy, he focused on his eyes seeing the happiness.

"Shall we," Kaname smiled as he stood up and ushered Zero out the door waving at the younger Cross.

**"Zero, **I really enjoyed your company. I hope we could do this more often," Kaname smiled down at the smaller man.

"No problem, I also enjoyed your company. And I hope we can do this more," Zero blushed looking at the man.

His lilac eyes watched him as he nodded and took his hand giving it a kiss on the palm of it savoring this moment. Zero would need to cool down in an ice-cold shower just to get rid of some of this heat. He smiled seeing Kaname look at him with a sensual smile, he smiled as well.

"Ahem," both jumped away from each other when someone cleared their throat.

"Cross," Zero looked down trying to hide his blush.

"So Kaname, what brings you here?" asked the sandy-haired man half glaring at him for doing such acts inside his home.

"I just came to wish everyone a goodnight. I'll see you Zero." Kaname smiled as he left with his own blush.

Zero watched him leave before he closed the doors, he put his back to it looking at the ceiling, he felt all giddy and gooey inside. He looked at his step-father when he had a disapproving look in his eyes, and his brother who held in a snicker behind his hand. Zero blushed for the nth time, god he felt like a hormones machine going out of control.

"I don't want you to see him again," Cross said walking right in front of Zero's view blocking his younger brother.

"What? Why?" asked the silverette with a slightly scared look.

"Because, you'll see tomorrow." he said looking at Zero's hurtful look. "I'm doing this for your own good," he said hugging the small silverette.

"You know something don't you?" he asked walking out of his hug.

"Yuki invited us for dinner tomorrow, and we have to go. Zer-" Kaien looked up to see Zero dash to his room feeling angry all of a sudden.

"It's OK, Zero will learn whatever you were about to tell him tomorrow." Ichiru said looking at where Zero had closed the door.

"Yeah," Kaien said sadly.

"By the way what's that guy's full name?" Ichiru asked looking at the pictures.

"Kaname Kuran, he's a prince. Why?" Kaien asked looking at the youngest.

"Oh no reason," Ichiru smirked a little.

If Zero really wanted to get closer to the other man, then he will have to step in to help his big brother. He looked down his left wrist seeing the initials, something will happen soon. He could feel it in his blood. He watched the door closed with a small smile leaving to his own room awaiting for the next day.

* * *

Sooo~ How was it? I know a little boring, it will have boring parts then the good parts! I guess that's how stories roll! Please review! Make me proud! xD Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2! Faster

Fifteen freaking reviews! Did I mention I love you all! xD That's why I decided to update today as well!

Beastly

Faster

_I can't see cause it's burning deep inside. Like gasoline, a fire running wild. No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now. So unreal, but I like it anyhow. I go faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster. And I can't live in a fairytale of lies. And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right. And I go faster and faster..._

* * *

"Oh grow up. Aren't you suppose to be the oldest?" Ichiru asked as he laid on his brother's bed looking at Zero who had trouble choosing what to wear.

"It's not just a simple dinner at a restaurant, it's a huge dinner where all those rich bastards get to talk about how fat their wallets are." Zero said choosing a simple tux that his 'dad' bought for occasions just like this.

"Don't get an heart-attack while you're at it." Ichiru huffed his bangs up.

Zero ignore him and took his clothes off. Ichiru rolled his eyes and left the room, he snickered when he heard his brother growl in frustration when he gotten the buttons all mess up. Zero had to undo them and redo them again taking his sweet extra time, because the freaking holes were smaller than the actual buttons. Zero decided to burn this tux when he got home, oh he'll enjoy it when the flames of hell devours this.

"Kids, hurry!" Kaien shouted.

Zero went down the hallway, he left his hair like that, it would take three bottles of gel just to tame his hair and another three to style it, and Zero was not about to waste money on something not important. He saw his step-father in a white tux, Ichiru and himself were in black, Ichiru had a light blue tie while he had a dark purple one. They left the small home making sure that everything was locked, Zero was feeling a bit thirsty, so he decided to drink something once he got there. They got inside the car and drove off, Kaien with a happy smile, Ichiru with a bored smirk and he with a frown.

He wanted to know why Kaien didn't want him to talk to Kaname, he was just a friend. A very attractive friend, who was engaged to some lucky whore. That's probably the reason he doesn't approve. But Kaname had said it was arrange, so it could also mean that he doesn't have feelings for the wench. Zero wanted to know bad all of a sudden, but didn't dare ask his stepfather knowing all hell breaking loose.

"Welcome Mr. Cross," a butler said as he held the double doors for them to enter.

"Thanks," Kaien smiled.

"Talk about stuck ups." Ichiru whispered.

"Hn," Zero smirked seeing many rich people, he was looking at an orange-haired girl talking to a maroon-haired boy. He could have sworn that he's seen that boy somewhere.

"Ah, Rima, beautiful as ever," Kaien smiled as he took a bow and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you, and you look handsome as well," she smiled making Zero think she belonged to a modeling world.

"My sons, Zero and Ichiru. Boys this is Rima Touya-"

"Kaien, it's been so long since I've seen you!" a tall brunette man said shaking Kaien's hand with a smile.

"Haruka," Kaien forgot all about the introductions not seeing a maroon-haired man walking their way.

"Nice to meet you Rima," Zero being polite smiled.

"Same," she smiled again, she turned around to see her friend.

"This is Senri Kuran, Senri this is Zero and Ichiru Cross." Rima told him.

Zero could have sworn he felt a small tugging inside his heart when his eyes met the other's. He couldn't put this feeling on name, but he felt like a connection right away. He looked at Ichiru who had his eyes blank but knowing him, he probably felt a pull as well noticing his left eyebrow twitch a bit. He looked to see Senri's eyes widened a bit, but composed himself, he probably felt a connection as well.

"Hi Senri," to Zero's surprise, Ichiru smiled with a small wave.

"Hey," Senri said with a small wave. Zero thought he saw a ghost of a smile, he must have imagined it.

"Would you like to sit next to us at the dinner table," Rima said fixing her dress.

"Uh-"

"We'd love to if you don't mind. But we have to talk to dad first if you'll excuse us." Ichiru smiled and took Zero away.

**"Senri, **you slipped up. What happened?" Rima asked the slightly taller man next to her.

"Nothing, it felt like I've known them from a long time ago." Senri said looking at the retreating twins looking for their father.

He followed them with his ice-blue eyes, they talked with him one with a slight scowl while the other with a frown. He noticed the man's eyes widened when the younger twin mentioned something, he saw the sandy-haired man look everywhere. His gaze landing on him, he kept his cool stare on him. The man looked back at his kids and shook his head, he couldn't hear right because of everyone talking. The twins nodded and made their way towards them.

"Well, we already have seating arrangements." Zero said scratching the side of his neck looking sorry.

"Sorry," Ichiru smiled with apology.

"That's alright," he heard Rima say taking a slender gloved hand and ruffled Zero's hair a bit. "Sorry, your hair was sticking up," she smiled.

"Thanks," Zero smiled trying hard to hide his blush.

"We'll see you both later, have a good evening." with that Rima and Senri left in a calm silence smiling and greeting back.

Senri looked behind them to see Zero stare at them, something told him that this was not the last time they would meet. Destiny was cruel to him sometimes that he gave up on everything and became a living doll for the modeling world. He looked around to see people showing their daughters or sons towards him. No he was not interested, he could care less of people shoving their still virgin children to him.

One brave soul decided to gently grab his left wrist and look down at it. She gasped when his left wrist was blank, she then looked at his other wrist to scowl seeing the initials of his destined mate. She looked away and began to stomp away making sure her heels annoyed him. He smirked seeing his initials, he's never met his destined mate, so who cares. The fathers noticing his destined initials on his right wrist began to throw him their Dominant son's, he mentally rolled his eyes walking away to meet another friend of theirs.

**"Kaname,** are you ready for the big announcement?" Rima asked looking at his other half of the group and another new man with a huge smile that it could rival Jupiter.

"Almost, but I really don't wish to," Kaname sighed face falling from its mask.

"She is the other only one who could give you strong heirs," Ruka said with a half growl.

"She is not his destined mate," Hanabusa sneered, his mate Akatsuki hugged him from behind and shushed him.

"It's not up to me, the council gave me two options, either her or Sara. And you know that no matter how hard they tried to track down my destined mate they never found him or her." Kaname sighed feeling so much stress.

"Yup, and I'm in charge to find him/her, but all the documents didn't match up with Kaname's name, and it can't be a human since their lifespan is short. Sure he could give them the bond, but no one in this whole wide world has his initials. I didn't find anyone with Kaname's mate initials." said the new addition to their group. He had blond hair, with deep emerald eyes, he looked like he worked for the council, which is probably true noticing the rose badge on his left breast pocket.

"This is Takuma, he's a close friend of mine for years." Kaname smiled.

"And when were we going to meet the person who wrote a story about us?" Hanabusa fumed with flushed cheeks.

"I told him about your situation, like I said, he's been a friend of mine for years. He was busy with training and such to meet you. Now here, you've met. Good lets continue." Kaname smiled making everyone nod and continue.

"As I was saying-"

"You're writing a story next about me and my mate." Rima said looking at the man with emotionless eyes.

"Yup, hey my story is good! Did you read 'The Wild Within Him' that got me four stars!" Takuma smiled, and everyone could have sworn they saw stars in that smile.

"No, but Senri had to dye his hair and pose with another man for the cover," Akatsuki said scratching his head still holding his blushing mate.

"Senri," Takuma began to look to see only one other small male, he had maroon-colored hair, ice-blue eyes. He felt a small shove his direction not knowing if he pushed himself or someone pushed him.

Kaname smirked noticing Takuma looking at the smaller man in a questioning gaze while his cousin looked at him. He knew right away who was Takuma's mate when he saw his left initials, it was a shame his cousin would bottom in the relationship, but oh well. No way in hell he could see him top him.

"Guys get ready, Kaname come here the introductions will be announced. Takuma since you're one of the council you will be going last. The rest go take a seat, Senri son come with us." Haruka smiled leading Kaname and Senri towards the rest of the Kuran family, Kaname didn't see his uncle Rido anywhere.

Ever since Shizuka's death Rido refused to attend any event with the Kuran or Hio family. He locked himself inside the room, which probably was a good thing seeing that the Hio's all glared at the abusive man and might go homicidal once laying eyes on them. It has happened on the first few parties, but he almost never comes.

Kaname watched as Senri walked in the middle of the Hio's and Kuran's, since Shizuka was an only child, Senri will have to take over the Hio's once he finds a mate. His situation is like Kaname's, and he feels bad for him, Shizuka was the youngest of their family, both her parents died in a car accident, and the Hio's are left leaderless. Senri was getting special training every week when he visited them.

He looked at his future wife, who looked up at him with a smile as if nothing was wrong with getting married with the person who was not her destined mate. Kaname heard the few still living purebloods, there were only so much of them living that they are almost forced to marry each other to create more. The council probably didn't care nothing about love; those sick bastards. He waited for his name to come out, it did and he stepped out holding his mate by the waist, she wore a beautiful red gown, her long hair tied in a side bun with a red rose resting by her ear.

He smiled waving at everyone walking around the table, he almost stopped walking when he met those same amethyst eyes that he met not too long ago looking at him with a blank expression. He wanted to un-slip his hand away from her waist and run towards him asking for forgiveness, but he composed himself looking at his lilac eyes. The smaller man looked away first, looking at his polished plate.

{Before the announcement}

**Zero** couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, he kept feeling eyes on him. He looked everywhere, but everyone was either chatting with some one else or walking to the huge dinning room. He kept feeling eyes when he turned back to look for their stepfather, he must be paranoid. No more watching horror movies late at night for him. He walked around the crowd, he really didn't like crowded areas, no he's not claustrophobic, he just didn't like it.

Zero saw double french door open revealing a humongous garden, it held many beautiful red roses, there was a maze, he wanted so bad to go there, maybe he'll bring Ichiru here when the party got boring. He looked at another moonless night, it was weird seeing another moonless night, it must have to do with something with the world, he shrugged not caring and went back inside. Not noticing a pair of mismatched eyes looking at him with a smirk.

"Ah Zero just on time, let's get to our seat. They are about to announce something very important." Ichiru said with a smile taking a seat next to Zero.

Zero looked at him and nodded not feeling all to hyped up to see anymore rich bastards, he looked up at the announcer when he said something about Senri and future heir to the Hio's or something like that. He hardly paid any attention, Senri just looked and felt so familiar. His head began to hurt a bit, he heard a small his coming from his side. Zero looked to see Ichiru clutch his head moaning in pain. Zero felt his tattoo pulse a little loud, he felt his neck feeling it really pulse, he wanted to know what was going on. His lilac eyes looked towards where Senri was, he looked like he was rubbing his forehead, he must be feeling something as well. Zero really wanted to know what was going on, but it all stopped the small pain, the pulse everything as if it was never there. He was about to ask his stepfather what was that when-

"The King and Queen Haruka and Juri Kuran, and now I will pronounce that the young prince has finally found his mate. Give a round of applause for Kaname Kuran and Yuki Drago, may the gods give these two a beautiful blessings." he said applauding like everyone else.

Zero snapped his head up just as the other man looked at him with surprise on his unusual blank face. His heart broke when he saw his best friend with his new crush walking around with the biggest smile in the wide world. He tried so hard to keep his eyes blank, but inside he died a bit, he thought Kaname didn't want this marriage, so it probably wasn't all set up. His best friend, he looked at her again waving at people not really looking at them, her eyes would go back to Kaname and smile even brighter.

Zero looked down, it was officially his worst day of his life. He looked at his plate noticing his reflection, he looked lost heartbroken. He saw Kaname passed him looking down at him through the reflection, Zero closed his eyes and looked to the side ignoring him.

"Damn, who could have thought that Yuki scored big," Ichiru said leaning back once the couple sat down.

"I don't know," Zero said trying hard not to choke.

Ichiru noticed and decided not to say anything else. Zero still looked down his plate, his silver bangs covering his eyes, he noticed not just one pair of eyes, but two looking at him. He knew who one pair of eyes belonged, but the second, he felt the gaze looking at him from somewhere. He began to look around once more, but no one seemed to pay any interest of him, he was just one simple human mixed with them. He slowly ate his food once a servant put it in front of him, Zero looked at it. His appetite was long gone when he found out his best friend was engaged to his crush.

"If you don't eat, I'll eat it for you," Ichiru whispered to him making him snap out of his thoughts.

"No," Zero said beginning to eat slowly once again.

How could his heart hurt so painfully when he just met Kaname the other day. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't think of anything for now, he ate silently and would worry about that later. He notice almost everyone finishing their dessert and getting up to leave. No one told him that there would be a dance, guess he should have listen to Kaien. He saw many couples dancing on the dance floor, Zero almost stopped breathing when he saw his brother ask some girl with gray hair out to dance. She was beautiful, dark violet eyes, her dress was a lavender color with the shoulder straps low, and straps tied around her elegant neck. He saw something spark in Ichiru's eyes when he smiled down at her lovingly.

Zero looked around to see Rima walking towards him with Senri on her side and another man, she smiled as he did. They chatted for a while until one of the council came and snatched Senri away to a dance making said young man frown slightly. They both left to the dance floor making some of the Hio's gasp a bit, Senri almost never danced with anyone before. He looked at Rima talking to her mate with a soft smile, Zero's heart stopped when Yuki hugged him. Where did she come from?

"I'm so glad you made it!" she smiled looking at him with her child-like eyes.

"Trust me, nothing could keep me away from you." Zero said smiling as well, avoiding Kaname's gaze.

"Oh, Kaname this is Zero my best friend since forever. Zero this is my fiancé Kaname Kuran. Can you believe it Zero, all my life I've dreamed of this day, remember we used to ply princes and princesses back in the day, we a were too old but we still had fun!" Yuki glowed in happiness.

"Yeah, fun memories, so when's the wedding?" Zero asked trying hard to ignore both gazes looking at him.

"By the end of this month, the council wanted it to be fast. I had no problems." Yuki smiled.

"That's good. If you'll excuse me, I have to go get some fresh air outside," Zero bowed at them and left to the garden.

He stopped to glance that Ichiru was too busy dancing with his new friend, he smiled and walked outside, he didn't notice someone following him into the maze. Zero stopped when he heard a snapping twig, he looked behind to meet a pair of ice-blue eyes that he knew already. He stopped and looked at Senri who looked back at him with a blank face.

"What's up?" Zero tried to talk to the emotionless young man.

"Did you feel something when we first me?" Senri asked looking at him without a beat.

"You mean the headache then yeah," Zero found a bench and sat down making room for the other man to sit down. He did.

"Yes, I find it strange to feel a headache after I just met you, but it feels like I've met you long ago." Senri said looking at the red roses.

"Yeah, I feel like that too." Zero felt his tattoo began to pulse, what was going on?

"But we never met apart from today." his ice-blue eyes began to look around.

Zero looked at the roses, he wanted to pick one up, but the thorns looked deadly. He picked one that didn't have too much thorns. He flinch when he noticed a little thorn on the other side, he sighed and looked at his finger that had one small dot of blood. Zero heard a gasp and looked to see Senri look at him with mixed emotions. Hunger, lust, frightened and more.

He noticed Senri look slightly alarmed as well. "Hey what's wrong? Senri?"

Zero noticed Senri take off without saying anything and ran for it out of the maze on the opposite side of where the mansion was. Zero followed him forgetting his little injury and ran after him. He noticed Senri look behind him and gasp when he saw Zero run after him. Zero didn't know if Senri was looking at him or not since his eyes traveled what was behind him. He turned around to find a figure running slowly towards them. Something in Zero's mind told him to run, and he did.

"Senri who's that?" Zero asked after they kept running for god knows how long, he was getting out of breath.

"Keep running we have to get away from him," Senri grabbed Zero's hand making him run faster using his vampire skills.

"Not too fast," Zero panted as he felt his heart beat faster and he could hardly breathe, he was not used to this.

"No, we have to get away from him, anywhere will do." Senri said looking around to see the city still further away, he looked behind him to see the other figure gaining up to them, he knew that he was toying with them.

"My home is that way," Zero said leading Senri to his house.

They dodged some of the bushes that smelled awful, he crinkled his nose. They kept running for a while longer until they saw the house, Zero took out his keys and fiddled with them. He opened the door and locked it with chain and such. He was panting and looked at Senri who didn't break a sweat as if he didn't even ran at all. He found that weird.

"So who was that?" Zero asked looking at the man.

"My father," Senri said in a cold voice that Zero shivered from its coldness.

"If that was your father, then why did we ran away from him? It's not like he'll kill us." Zero rolled his eyes not believing what was going on.

"He's evil, he murdered my mother, he used to abuse us. He drank from my blood and tried to make me into his puppet." Senri shook remembering what had happened.

"He drank your blood? That is sick," Zero said in disgust. "What is he? A wanna be vampire?" Zero laughed, he stopped laughing when Senri didn't join him.

"That's not funny," he said after Zero stopped.

"So he's a vampire... and you're... This is not funny anymore. You both belong to an asylum." Zero shook his head rubbing his temples.

"I never said it was," Senri glared at him. "And-" before he could say anything the smell of blood got to his head, he closed his eyes falling on his knees.

"Senri, are you okay?" Zero asked worried.

"Get away," Senri said getting away from Zero whose blood was alluring him to drink.

"No Senri, what's going on?" Zero put both hands on Senri's face and made him look up at him in the eyes. He gasped when Senri's eyes glowed a blood-red color. He quickly let go of him and scooted away, his heart was thumping hard inside his rib-cage. He was now scared as Senri looked at him with hungry eyes, he looked at his mouth and noticed fangs.

Zero scrambled away to the door, but before he could open it the door blasted open. Zero covered his face and fell on something soft, he looked down to see Senri holding him, his eyes back to normal. Senri looked scared when he felt a dark and cold presence, both got off each other and looked towards the door to see a man in a trench coat. He looked like Kaname, but that wasn't what scared him, it was those same glowing blood-red eyes. So that means-

"Ah Senri, how long has it since we last seen each other?" the man said in a fake friendly tone, his voice sent both young men chills.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zero glared trying hard to swallow his fear.

"My, my who's your friend son?" he smirked, eyes getting brighter when a pleasant smell hit his nose. "And such wonderful smell," he walked closer to them.

Both backed away, Senri was behind Zero shaking, so Zero stood his ground for the sake of them. "Get away from us," Zero began to shake as well.

"But why would I want to? Your blood is calling me." he leaned forward snatching Zero's hand and moved it to his mouth.

Zero tried hard to shake him away, he saw the man bring his other hand and caress his neck, he went up to his cheek and squeezed him softly, then his nails dug into his skin breaking it. Zero flinched, but he will be damned if he began to cry. Small droplets of blood were spilled on the floor, the older man sniffed the air and moaned in pleasure, he leaned forward bringing Zero closer to his body. Zero felt sick to the stomach when he felt something wet on his bloodied cheek. Se looked to see Senri looking scared and didn't know what to do, he had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would work.

"Mm, just like her. Your blood tastes just like my diseased mate. Shizuka, where have you been all this time." he licked the sweet blood, and brought a frozen Zero closer to him, Senri froze upon hearing his mother's name.

"No, you got it wrong, you sick fuck," Zero punched him on the nose, he was glad that the man was caught off guard and slipped on the floor.

"Why you little bitch," he backhanded Zero, said man wasn't quick enough and was thrown all the way to the other side of the room leaving him unconscious, Senri looked at his father. "And as for you, your punishment will be painful." he got closer, he put his hands over Senri's eyes making him fall into darkness.

* * *

Holy flying shit! This is one of my longest chapters, I was considered to cut it in half, but couldn't think where to cut it. So here's a long and hopefully good chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review~


	4. Chapter 3! Fade Away

Oh My GODS! I love you all! xD I hope this chapter was satisfying enough, I apologize for taking a while to update, work is murder! But I love the residents there they're all sweet, but when it comes to veggies... that's another story... -.- Here's another chapter and enjoy! I own nothing, but the plot. xD

Beastly

Fade Away

_I'm cold and broken, It's over I didn't want to see it come to this, I wonder if I will ever see your face again, And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin, It's simple I know that I will suffer in the end. Fast I fade away it's almost over, Hold on, Slow I suffocate, I'm cold and broken, Alone..._

* * *

Zero opened his eyes, his body felt numb, like he'd been asleep for years. He tried to get up from the soft surface, but couldn't for his body felt light, he groaned clutching his head. The dizziness still there, he blinked once, twice and more until he saw his surroundings. He was inside a room, and it looked like it hasn't been used in a long time judging by the dust-covered floor and furniture. The bed was also covered in a thick layer of dust, he looked to see that he was not alone in bed.

Right next to him was none other than Senri who looked to be still unconscious, he looked around and saw nothing but dust, cobwebs and such that would be in a horror movie. Zero would now be scared to watch such things, living it was not fun. Only watching it. A movement caught his attention and looked down at the russet-haired young man opening his ice-blue eyes looking in front of him. The russet-haired man groaned clutching his head, he buried his now dirty face deeper into the mattress, Zero grimaced feeling dirty all of the sudden.

"How long have we been unconscious?" Senri asked looking at Zero half of his face hidden on the mattress.

"I don't know, I just woke up moments ago," he answered feeling a little better.

"I feel like crap," Senri sighed looking around the room, he froze as memories jumped him.

This was the room where his father had locked his mother and him, where he had seen her beg to let him be. Where she ate off the floor like a pig. Where he watched every single night as men raped her. Tears ran down his cheeks, he didn't notice when a fragile-like hand wiped them away, he looked at Zero who looked concern.

"My mother committed suicide in this very same room," ha answered the unasked question.

"I'm sorry," Zero said feeling like crying all of a sudden.

"Don't be, father treated her like a slave. He always humiliated her in front of guests, made her sleep with different men every night as long as I could remember. He always beat her, everything, he even began to cut her and smear salt on her wounds. He broke her, she was so kind and -she didn't deserve this." Senri started to let more tears fall his slightly round face, he had never cried in front of someone after the death of his mother.

Zero felt his heart twist in pain, a huge lump couldn't be swallowed, he tried but couldn't. He looked at the room almost picturing the woman. Her pale-hair, those kind eyes, that sincere smile. He didn't know why, but he knew how she had looked like. He looked at the other man and held him close feeling awkward, he didn't show much affection to anyone but his younger brother and 'sometimes' his stepfather. Something felt off, like Senri was somehow connected to him in a weird family way, he couldn't describe this feeling, but he felt comfortable. Senri must have felt the same when he relaxed on his hold, Zero looked down at him. He then looked around getting up from the bed feeling much better.

"The window has bars. What kind of sick bastard has their windows all barred up?" Zero scowled after checking around the room for an exit.

"Father did that after my mother and I returned from somewhere. I can't remember, but all I know is that she looked very empty, he put bars with special charms around all the other windows so we couldn't escape anymore." Senri said getting up from the bed and dusting himself from cobwebs and dust.

"We need to get out of this sick place," Zero said going up the door and trying to pull it open, it was locked from the other side.

The silverette kicked it hard trying to see if he could at lest make it weaker. No. The door was made out of a dark cherry thick wood, he damned everything made out of wood to hell. He tried a few more times, but no it was not working, he cursed when his feet began to hurt. Senri took over and used his power to kick it open, but was shocked sending his body on the other side of the room. Zero was glad that the russet-haired man landed on the bed and not the painful wooden desk with glass wine cups. He ran towards the fallen man and checked for any injuries, glad that none marked his skin, Zero looked at the door wishing that he could make it explode into millions of little pieces.

Both stood frozen solid as the door began to unlock, it slowly opened to reveal a man with brunette hair, dual colored eyes and a sickening sweet smirk on his handsome face. He closed it the smirk still on his face and walked towards them to where they were on the bed. He slowly crawled on top of it making his way like a cat, slow movement after slow movement he was right in front of where they were.

"My son and lovely mate, oh how I've missed the both of you. Fear not, I will not let anything tragic happen to either of you. Now we can be a complete family like we used to." Rido hugged Senri then hugged Zero, taking his sweet time hugging the younger man.

"Let me go!" Zero scowled, he shoved the other man off him, glaring hatefully at him as he stood next to a shaking Senri.

"Now, now my lovely mate. Why so furious? I can make you loose your anger and replace it with something much more better." He leaned forward.

Zero leaned back, his back hitting the headboard. He silently cursed as the other man leaned forward, Zero turned his face away. Rido will not have it and grabbed his neck not caring if he hurt the silverette. His eyes turned crimson glaring at the lilac-eyed man.

"You are my mate weather you like it or not," he slammed Zero back with force making his head spin. "Understood." he growled in a dark voice making shivers go up and down his spine.

Zero still felt dizzy, but nodded with fear on his lilac eyes. He breathed in a sigh of relief when the older man let him go. He fell next to Senri, his eyes were lost, body still shaking. Zero wanted to hug him for some strange reason, but didn't when Rido threw them some clothes.

"Put these on and come downstairs for dinner. God help you if you try to escape again, and I swear that I will punish you both if you don't wear these clothing to dinner. Here Shizuka this one is for you and this one is for Senri." Rido growled eyes glowing bright red.

Zero flinched when the door closed, he looked at the clothing, he picked it up noticing that they were kimonos. It looked similar to a girl's clothing, he wanted to shout at him that he was not Shizuka, but the door had closed and kept quiet. Senri's hands trembled taking the kimono away from him and hugged it to his face body shaking out of control. Zero watched how he cried into the clothing, that must have belong to his mother, Zero really had the urge to hug him and the clothing, he didn't know why again?

**"Ah,** there you both are. My beautiful mate and my son." Rido smiled at them with pride.

Zero wanted to snort, but held it in. He settled with rolling his eyes at the man, the kimono fit him perfectly making his pride go down the drain.

"Come, come and eat." Rido held the chair out for Zero who glared at him.

Rido roughly grabbed his wrist and shoved him to the chair pushing him in. He did the same to his son, Senri quickly sat down and looked at the food. It was steak hardly cooked, his eyes turned red once the scent of blood hit his nostrils. Zero looked at the food in disgust, he wasn't hungry, whatever apatite he had was now gone.

"Eat or it will get cold," Rido smiled as he took a rough bite of his bloody meat. Senri grabbed his knife and fork cutting it to pieces, he trembled as he slowly ate.

"I'm not hungry," Zero pushed the food away looking at the wall instead of the heated glare Rido sent his way.

"I said eat it," Rido backhanded him sending him to the floor.

Senri shook, he was scared to help Zero, said man looked at him and gave a ghost of a smile to reassure him that he was okay. Senri sighed in relief and looked at his angry father. The man got out of his chair and grabbed each bicep lifting Zero up shaking him. Zero shook in fear, but he will not let him get the best of him.

"I said eat. Or I will force it down your throat by force." he shouted angrily and threw him across the dining room.

Zero's back collide with a huge picture frame. The glass shattered around him, millions of pieces cut through his pale skin, he covered his face with his covered hands. Thanks to the kimono, nothing too bad happened to him. Just a few cuts, he looked down at his fingers to see blood, he shook when he heard a growl right in front of him. Zero looked up with wide innocent eyes at crimson ones, he was roughly grabbed him by the hair. He felt that his scalp would tear when he was lifted up by just his silver strands.

"Such unique, blood. Why do I smell _her_ on you," Rido said as he trialed his tongue on Zero's injures neck where a glass scraped him not too long ago.

Zero trembled feeling fangs scraped his neck delicately, he didn't care about his scalp when Rido was about to sink his fangs on Zero when a small body tackled him to the floor. Zero was on the ground, he looked to see Senri glaring at the other man with so much hatred on his ice-blue eyes. Rido roared in anger and tackled Senri, he began to punch him in the stomach a couple of times. Then the face, he will not stop until he was satisfied. Rido kicked him hitting him on the stomach a couple of times, he smirked when Senri had his eyes closed, his breathing labored. He watched as his son's eyes slowly opened, he looked at him with an emotionless look. Rido noticed his fangs slightly longer, and his skin was changing, those ice-blue eyes began to shift from ice-blue to crimson bright red.

"Oh, no mate yet? How strange? I can see that I have a submissive son, what a disappointment. Maybe the next one can be a dominant. Now why don't we go back to bed." Rido grabbed Zero's hair along with Senri's and dragged them back to where they first woke up.

Zero felt numb, his body hurt. They passed a window to see the quarter moon high up, stars twinkling around it, he prayed that someone saved them from this monstrosity. He felt his body being thrown like a sack of potatoes and landed next to the bed. He slowly and painfully sat on his side, he looked up just on time to see Senri being thrown on top of him. Both fell on the ground, Rido smirked closing and locking the door.

"Senri, are you okay?" Zero asked as he watched Senri's skin change to an ash-gray color, his eyes were all red, can't even see the whiteness anymore, and his ears were pointy with a slight crook upwards. His fangs were bare and thick, he had horns growing on the side of his head, he truly looked like a monster.

"Zero get away from me," Senri said through thick teeth, he shoved him away covering his pale ash-gray face with his claws.

"Senri what's going on?" Zero looked scared backing away slowly until his back met the wall.

"It's every night when the moon is out." Senri said scooting away from Zero who looked scared.

Zero looked at Senri and vise-versa.

* * *

**It** has been two weeks since Kaname has seen the silverette, and they still couldn't find him or Senri. They had many on the look out for those two, no one has seen them since the party. He is willing to postpone the wedding if he can't find his cousin. His crimson red eyes looked up at the crescent moon, wishing that both were safe and sound. He sighed looking at his reflection, his skin was a nasty translucent white, he could literally see his veins, his whole bright crimson eyes had slits sharp as a blade, and his horns were much bigger, ears pointed up, his sharp claws easily cut through the curtain.

He looked nasty, disgusting, it was just horrible the way he looked. Who would want a disgusting creature like him? Yuki couldn't even break the beastly curse, he is hoping to find his mate and break it. He felt his dead heart inside, it stopped beating and he smelled of death. Until the sun shines, he would turn back to his normal handsome self. But for now, he is stuck like this until his mate breaks it. He cursed his ancestors for looking like this. If they hadn't gotten the gypsies mad for taking over their lands, then none of this would have happened. And thanks to them, they were cursed for this forever, but his ancestors just had to ruin it all. If they would have shared lands, none of this would have ever happened and he would be extremely happy to marry with Yuki and not looking for his destined mate like some maniac.

His claw drew circles on the window leaving fingerprints and only thinking one one person. Ever since that night they first met, he couldn't even stop thinking about him, Kaname found it weird. No one has ever occupied his mind as much as him. Yet, only once, twice, or thrice seeing each other and bam, he is on his every thought. Kaname grimaced, he really needed to stop thinking of him when he was about to marry Yuki in a few days.

He slowly got up and walked to his bed taking his shirt and pants off without ripping them was a difficult task. He climbed into bed closing his eyes for tomorrow, he had to go to the recital and pick his suit up from the boutique. Not to mention he still needed to reserve the hotel for their honeymoon. He faced towards the window frowning, he just can't picture him making love to Yuki let alone marrying her. It just felt wrong. He closed his eyes hoping that he was still dreaming.

**"Kaname, **you're mother will be walking you down the isle first..."

Kaname tuned out the priest knowing exactly what to do. He looked around to see almost everyone of the vampires, of course they were there. He was prince, probably some of them still hoping that their daughters or sons still had a chance, but no one's initials matched the names of all of them. He watched Takuma looking at the floor with empty eyes, Kaname knew why.

The night at the party Takuma was going to confess to Senri that they are destined mates. But then both Senri and Zero disappeared from the face of the earth. He remembered Kaien and Ichiru going outside, he joined them too only to smell a faint smell of blood. It was the best scent he had ever smelled, it smell of the stars and the moon with just a little pinch of sun, but he liked the scent. He had never smelt that on somebody before, he didn't even know that it was possible to smell all three combinations making his mouth water.

"Alright everyone, I will see you all for the big day. Get plenty of sleep." the priest smiled softly walking away from them and to another party that came his way.

"I can't wait to finally be Yuki Kuran," she smiled looking at her future mate with a light in her eyes.

Kaname just smiled and walked with her, he really wanted to sigh but held it in like a gentleman. "Aren't you worried over your friend Zero?" he asked watching her emotions.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he would be happy for us." Yuki shrugged as if he was not kidnapped.

Kaname frowned slightly not liking the way she responded, it's as if she didn't even care at all for him. He walked slightly faster catching up to a serious Takuma, said blond looked at Kaname with a tired smile, he had been up for days trying to locate where his mate and Zero were. Kaname was glad that Takuma was a fighter, and not a loser like a few people he knew.

"Zero's blood was on the floor at his home. Ichiru freaked out along with Kaien, they decided to take it for testing and it is Zero's blood. But there was nobody there. The door was cracked opened as if some kind of beast kicked it stomping its way hitting Zero making him bleed and then drag them out with it. No one knew what was going on," he had Kain on the job. He trusted the other man, he smiled remembering their wedding, both were so happy and in love. Kaname had suggested Aidou wear a dress making said man blush a scarlet red.

"Thanks, we'll find them soon." Kaname said not loud enough for his parents to hear.

Yuki heard, and frowned not liking her man to worry about someone who he hardly knew. She would have to pay extra close attention to them if she wanted to know what was going on. She snatched his hand in hers and squeezed it with love, she will make sure to make Kaname fall for her. No matter what was the prize.

"I want to get dinner," Yuki smiled innocently at him ignoring Takuma.

Said blonde didn't even look at her twice and kept walking wondering where could both missing parties be. If they find Senri they would find Zero, it only had to take patience which he didn't have. His beastly form was crying out for his mate, he needed him. His emerald eyes made contact with his grandfather's, said man was talking to a young woman who he knew too well.

"Ah Takuma. I would you take care of Sara, we have some meetings to attend to" his grandfather, Asato Ichijo said slightly shoving the woman towards his personal space.

Kaname watched as Takuma looked at the woman who looked up at him with innocent eyes. He knew who she was, Takuma knew who she was hell. Everyone knows her, especially her bed partners, he hoped that Asato would not go and get the idea of marrying them. He walked besides Yuki who was talking and slightly glaring at the woman who smiled and glared right back. Kaname shook his head mentally and ignored everyone else.

**"Haruka **dear, do you think we made the wrong choice and forcing Kaname into marriage?" Juri asked holding her mate's hand in her's twirling fingers.

"I may think you are right, but the council and their shitty ways. They bore me and makes me want to fire them all, but where would we find councilors?" Haruka sighed half glaring at them who chatted, Yuki's father was one of them and the highest. He sensed evil whenever he laid eyes on him, his wife was no better. He didn't really like their daughter at all, she also had the same evilness as her father.

"I hope things will turn out alright," Juri sighed hugging him resting her head on his strong shoulder. She looked at her son with sad eyes.

She could clearly see the miserable on his eyes, she really wanted what was best for him. She hasn't told him, but she did her own investigation as well tracking down his destined mate. She came clean handed for a long time, but then she remembered that there was one initial that had caught her interest. Now if only that person was a vampire, then she would gladly hunt them down and bring them to her son. She desperately wanted his happiness, it is her wish like any other mother out there to see their children happy.

She looked at the setting sun, glad that there was no moon tonight. She remembered how she and Shizuka used to play when they were little girls. How she missed those innocent days where they would pick up dandelions and blew them. They would race to see who would catch all of them and then blow them trying to get them. Juri smiled as a tear fell down her lovely cheek, Haruka smelled her salty tear as the rest as well. They looked at her with a worried face, Juri smiled and ushered them to their ways.

She looked once more at the sky wishing that her son's happiness would appear soon. She asked for Shizuka's help now that she has joined them and is looking down at them from above. Her eyes with hope, her heart opened feeling as if someone had hugged her and it left her feeling warm. She looked at her family and began to walk with a slight smile as if they had answered her prayers.

From above one of the stars twinkled bright, a smiling face looked down at her with their eyes closed nodding slightly. Juri felt a presence that she has not felt in a long time, she turned around looking at the now dark sky. There was nothing up there, she could have sworn that she felt Shizuka's presence. Juri walked faster with a questioning look, she stayed quiet for the rest of the way to the limousine.

* * *

How was it? Good? Okay? So-so? bad? Horrible? Review please and I'll see you all soon. {Hopefully I might update tomorrow after work, but who knows?} Review! xD


	5. Chapter 4! Dance With The Devil

Yeah I had to rewrite it, truthfully, I didn't like the last one. I feel like if I keep going I'm not going to go anywhere and I do want this to be sort of dark. So if you do not like rape scenes then press back and don't flame! I have warn you and those who are still liking this story, please review and tell me how I did.

Beastly

Dance With The Devil

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._  
_Close your eyes, so many days go by._  
_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._  
_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._  
_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._  
_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_  
_Trembling, crawling across my skin._  
_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._  
_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._  
_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

* * *

**Zero** didn't know how many weeks they were there, he had scratched the wall with one finger and saw more than thirty lines, he has done that after Rido had locked them in. He looked at the food on the tray, god forbid if they get a sickness from eating raw meat. What disturbed Zero the most was that he almost enjoyed chewing the raw meat it disgusted him for almost moaning as the blood went down his throat. He had looked at Senri looking at the meat as if it was some weird disease and it could contagious him just by looking at it. He glanced to see the door open, his kimono which Rido made him wear almost everyday, the sick son of a bitch, was a bit dirtier from the still dust-covered floor. This was not good.

"Senri son, won't you come with me," Rido began to breathe hard.

Senri flinched and stayed where he was, he glanced at Zero who held his gaze. No he will not leave the silverette here by himself, so he stood his ground. Rido glared at him, he roughly grabbed the man's hair and covered his eyes making him fall into a deep sleep. He then put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took him out of the door.

"No, you can't take him! He doesn't want to go!" Zero began to pull Senri's leg making Rido tighten his hold on his son.

"He will stay in the next room," Rido kicked Zero back making him tangle on the kimono and fall on his bottom. He swiftly locked the door just as Zero got up and about to take hold of the door, he heard bangs on the other side making him smirk.

Rido went to another room and smiled as if that room held the most precious memories in the world. He gently put his son to the mattress and moved some reddish hair away from his closed eyes. He smiled and moved in to kiss him on the cheek while caressing his other cheek, he looked him over seeing that his clothes were ruined. He then stood up and walking out of the room. He smirked hearing the door down the hallway still banging, oh he'll have fun. He turned around putting the lock on and walked away not realizing that he didn't lock it correctly for his 'mate' was calling.

**Zero **backed away once the door unlocked and saw Rido alone with no Senri. What did the man do with his kid? Zero backed away once Rido stalked forward making him back away to the window. Zero looked at the window to see that he was trapped nowhere to run to. The only exit was all the way on the other side of the room behind Rido. He gulped when Rido took hold of his front and smashed their lips together, Zero's brain stopped working. Lips moved on his, he didn't know what to do, how could he defend himself against a vampire? He began to struggle for freedom, but couldn't even pull away from Rido's rough lips. Zero was on the bed the second Rido left his lips, he shouted for him to stop.

"No! Don't touch me!" Zero panicked, wide eyes looking at him with a pleading gaze.

"Why? I have been so long without your body to keep me company." Rido kissed him again.

Zero struggled against his kisses, he felt the man's hands touch his hips and began to slide them up and down to his knees. Zero felt disgusted, Rido's arms began to massage his bottom giving it a hard spank making him flinch. No, he didn't want this. He felt Rido's tongue slide over and part his lips forcefully open, he took the opportunity and bit him making him bleed. Zero tasted the blood but chose to ignore it.

"You bitch! I was going to go easy on you, but you want it the hard way, fine." Rido slapped Zero's cheek leaving a bruise on the pale skin, Zero covered it.

His hand was shoved out-of-the-way as Rido ripped open the kimono ignoring the loud tear and kissed his neck where the tattoo was. His tongue slid behind his ear making Zero trying his hardest to shove the powerful man away but he couldn't, his body began to feel hot. NO!

"No, please," Zero had tears running down his face, he didn't care anymore, he just couldn't let this happen.

Rido bit him leaving a bruise on the side of the neck and licked it. He licked all the way down to where his chest is, he frowned seeing it flat and not full. He flickered one dusty pink nipple making Zero shiver, he grabbed his hair making sure to pull it hard so he would let him go. He shivered when Rido gently bit his nipple, no Zero would not give in, he began to kick feeling his legs shake. Rido pulled the kimono all the way open exposing Zero, he only wore boxers and refused to wear Shizuka's undergarments.

Rido licked him all the way down, Zero moaned when the man dipped his tongue down his navel. Zero cried and struggled some more, Rido grabbed his underwear and pulled them off completely leaving him nude. Zero felt shame seeing Rido staring at his naked self. He looked away once Rido began to take his clothes off, Zero cried knowing he can't get away. He cried out when Rido took him inside his mouth, jolts of pleasure jolted him. Zero felt disgusted, he didn't want this. He cried out when Rido licked the slit, then his tongue traveled down his half hardened member and back up taking him in. Zero screamed feeling good, but he felt this was wrong!

"Rido please stop! I-I don't ahh- wa-ah-nt this!" Zero panted pulling his locks trying to stop him.

"You taste wonderful," Rido purred eyes bright red.

Zero whimpered when Rido deep throat him and hummed sending the younger man into a pleasure mewl. Zero tried his hardest to make him stop, but it just felt so good, he was about to give into this sinful feeling even though he didn't want to. His member was hard and ready, but he froze when something went inside his hole. Zero forgot his pleasure and struggled to get away, Rido bit him softly and hummed once again making Zero scream. Rido took the opportunity and shoved his long digit all the way inside hitting the nerves inside the silverette.

"Noo-oh!" Zero screamed coming for the first time in his life. He has never had sex with anyone before, and he hoped he wouldn't lose it to this man.

Rido licked everything and looked at him licking his lips. Zero felt disgusted and weakly tried to get away, Rido pulled him towards him each leg on either side. Zero saw that he grabbed his member the finger found its way to his hole once again, Zero closed his eyes hoping for someone to save him. He need someone to hurry up and save him, he can't do anything and the bastard took both his hands and locked them with his arms. He kissed him on the mouth once more as two more digits entered him stretching him further. Zero screamed at the pain.

"Hmm, come on your knees," he panted getting a hold of his silver locks.

Zero groaned and looked at Rido's member standing proud, he was about to scream when Rido thrust into those plump lips. Zero's mouth was full and if Rido would have gone deeper then he would have choked. He had tears running down his face feeling Rido thrust inside his mouth, he tried his hardest to shove him away but the man was too strong. And if Zero bit him then he would get another slap, he felt Rido's hands take a hold of his wrists and locked them over his silver locks. Zero screamed feeling semen dripping from the older man and into his mouth. He wished that someone would get him off him, his mouth was wide open and the thick cock was weeping of cum and Zero did not like it one bit, he thrashed only to be silenced when Rido's nails dug his velvet skin.

"Almost there, god your mouth is divine." he groaned taking one of his bloodied wrists into his mouth and sucked it.

Zero felt fangs pierced his skin and at the same time Rido exploded inside his mouth, he didn't get off him and Zero had no choice but to swallow every drop. He felt some of the semen drip from his mouth, he looked at Rido who still had his fangs dug inside his skin. Zero began to feel weak, he didn't have much strength in him to fight, the man was taking his life source. Zero began to see black dots when the older man stopped drinking and looked down at him.

"You are her son." Zero was confused and he wasn't about to ask the wide-eyed man.

Rido put Zero on his back and opened his legs wide, he growled feeling rage. How dare she have children that are not his, and yet this person right in front of him smelled just like she used to. But she had a sort of cherry scent on her that he also had, but the moon, stars and the splash of sun scent drove him crazy and he must take him. Rido smirked his twisted one and slowly led his now hard member to Zero's beautiful entrance. Zero screamed not caring if he sounded like a girl, he scratched his arms and kicked seeing that it was not working he whimpered feeling the head play around his entrance. Without warning, Rido thrust right inside that heavenly tight hole making him moan in pleasure and Zero to scream in pain.

Rido took hold of those velvet soft thighs and began to move in and out of Zero making him scream in pain. Zero didn't want this, but when Rido hit something inside him making him feel pure pleasure, he wasn't sure anymore.

"Sto-oh-p," Zero moaned grabbing Rido's arms that were on each side oh his hips, he kept moaning as Rido kept hitting the pleasure nerves inside of him. Never in life has he ever been touched like this... Zero screamed in pleasure once Rido kept hitting it over and over.

Zero began to rock his body once he felt no more pain, how could he stop this? He didn't it felt too good. His lavender eyes found dual-colored ones and he moaned when Rido touched his member and began to slowly pump him. Rido pushed forward not believing how tight and sweet he felt when Zero began to push down. Zero groaned feeling something building inside his abdomen, he didn't know what it was, he was too lost in all this pleasure, but he had to release it somehow. Zero began to rock his hips, sweat covered his body making noise when skin hit skin.

"Please!" Zero screamed clutching the sheets.

"Please what?" Rido smirked and leaned forward sucking on his skin.

"I want... ah- to co-oh-m," Zero panted.

"Your wish is my command," Rido smirked and kept hitting that bundle of nerves.

Zero screamed as he shot his load off to Rido's chest and his stomach. Rido gave a few more thrusts and he came shooting his seed inside of Zero's trembling body. Zero felt hot liquid inside of him making him moan, he had felt relieved. He felt Rido slipped out of him and lay on the bed pulling Zero over his body. Zero stared blankly at the wall, what had he done? No, he... oh God he wished this was some sick twisted nightmare.

**It** has happened for a couple of days, Rido would go to Zero's room and rape him some more. Senri was locked in another room weak and paler than usual, but he had heard the screams from the other side of the thick walls. He would close his eyes and cover his ears, how could his father be this mad!

"Now I want you to come and ride me," Rido smirked laying on the bed after he had made Zero hard.

Zero felt a cold rush of air, he felt lost and not complete. No! He wanted that heat again, Zero slowly got up and looked at Rido feeling lost and empty. He hasn't released yet. How could he do this? But slowly Zero began to clear his mind, his hear screamed to flee from the room while his mind wanted to find the release. He was so lost and hard, his member was weeping. Zero began to cry kneeling down and covering his face with both his hands. He has never felt so humiliated and so used before. He didn't know what to do? Zero sobbed looking at Rido's proud member up in the air and it too was weeping.

"Come here," Rido said in a husky voice.

Zero slowly shook his head.

"Come on, are you going to make us both suffer?" Rido smirked when Zero looked up at him.

Zero wanted to release so bad, he didn't care anymore. After all he lost his virginity, what else could happen?

He crawled up to Rido's legs and looked down feeling his face grow hot, how could he give in? Zero felt large hands on his slim hips and gasped when he was forced to sit on Rido's cock, Zero shivered and put both hands on the older man's chest breathing heavy. He felt Rido pull him up and slowly pulled him down, he gasped when he felt his bundle of nerves get hit right away. Zero let Rido take over for he was too lost in this pleasure that consumed him, his mind was to gone while his heart broke. When Rido pulled his hands away from Zero's slim hips and put them behind his head, Zero quickly looked up with a loss on his face.

"I said to come and ride me, no?" Rido smirked watching Zero tremble and huge tears falling down his face in shame.

Slowly, Zero began to move up and slowly began to move down, Zero moaned when he hit his nerves again. His whole body trembled after he moved down he was so lost in his own slow need that Rido growled. This was going to slow for him, he helped Zero move faster making him bounce up and down. Zero moaned calling out his needs, deep down he knew he was broken. He did and didn't want this, Zero screamed when both came again, how many times was this? He couldn't remember but what was the use? He wished that someone would hurry up and save him before it's too late.

**Kaname** looked at his book, it has been almost two months since he had last seen the silverette. Two months since his thoughts were filled with him, that soft gaze, those unforgettable lavender eyes that captured him since the first night they met. Kaname sighed, he heard Yuki walk inside the study not bothering to knock and she sat on his lap. He felt her soft kisses on his neck, he tensed when she began to scrape her fangs over his neck. He looked down at her as she looked up at him with lust filled eyes. If he were any other man then those innocent eyes would tell him that she was full of innocence, but he knew her all right. And she was far from innocent, he softly made her to get up from his lap. But she locked each knee on each side of his waist and began to slowly rub herself to him.

"Yuki get off," Kaname said holding her waist to make her stop.

"Why can't I be with my husband? After all we did get married!" Yuki said taking hold of both his hands and began to rub her core to his member. Yes two months ago that he had gotten married to her... and he was not happy.

Kaname being a man, he was slowly getting himself lost into her needs. Yuki smirked seeing that Kaname began to rub her over his now slightly hardened member, it wasn't enough. He needed some more contact, his eyes grew a darker color and slowly leaned forward to kiss her soft lips, she mewled and kissed him back. Kaname couldn't get himself that aroused, she wasn't enough he tried to thrust into her more trying hard to find that pleasure that she somehow couldn't give him. Why wasn't it working?

He kept thrusting into her more hearing her, he hears her moans. He doesn't feel it, he knew she was getting closer he could smell it. He closed his eyes imagining someone else in her place. Silver locks were bouncing instead of chocolate ones, paler skin glowed under the moonless night full of stars, those beautiful amethyst only looked at him with a glazed lust, and if he looked closer than he could see the stars on those eyes, his name would come from that sinful mouth. Beautiful mouth that was meant for him and only him. Kaname leaned forward and kissed those soft lips feeling something spark inside of him just the thought that he is kissing the silverette. Yes, he's now painfully hard, his mind was clouded with pleasure all he had to do was now find his release and it will be all over soon.

His wine-colored eyes looked down at glazed lavender eyes, he smiled and kissed him again, he thrust harder feeling his rock-hard cock weep in joy finally able to find it's release. Kaname began to pant, his skin shook and he could feel it. He heard a scream, but his mind was too clouded by this beauty on his lap and bounced the silverette more feeling his small back and slid his hands all the way down to those globes and squeezed him, he felt that it wasn't enough still and stopped bouncing the silverette and slowly rubbed their crotches together. He slowly rubbed himself and he came once something inside of him exploded, he groaned mentally calling out for Zero.

"Kaname..."

His eyes shot wide open and looked up at the silver-haired man who disappeared and on his place was a very satisfied Yuki who was panting with a smile on her face. What had he done? He didn't mean to... he quickly threw her to the couch inside the study and left not seeing the hurt expression she had. Kaname was furious, how could he had let that happen. Why was he thinking of the silverette while he... Kaname felt dirty, he looked down himself feeling shame that he was wet down there. He would throw those away, he made himself go into the bathroom and took one cold then hot shower.

"I'm sorry,"

Kaname stared at Yuki who had her head bowed not looking at him. Good, she had no right to act up like she did before their wedding, he is old-fashioned and he would like to stick to that thank you very much. He looked at her drying his hair and walked past her to sit on his bed. She followed him and helped him dry his hair, he let her and said nothing in a while.

"Kaname?" Yuki stopped and made him look at her, he did. "I'm sorry for misbehaving,"

He just looked at her with a blank look, he looked at the window seeing that it was still night for the humans. He looked back at her to see she had tears running down her eyes, she shook her head and hugged him repeating her apologies over and over again. Kaname slowly hugged her small waist and leaned his head on her shaking shoulder. He had mixed emotions with her, he didn't know why. Maybe deep down he loved her? He didn't know and just hugged her seeing himself on the mirror, he found that she didn't fit in his arms, she was too small for him and he could crush her if he hugged her a little tighter. He slowly let her go and stood up.

He walked slowly towards the picture of them on his wedding day. He saw himself looking grim, Yuki happy, his parents forcing smiles, Takuma looking sad. And so on, he opened his album, something told him to, he never once touched anything from his wedding, he scanned the many pictures. The council when they were happy after they said their I do's and so on. After he finished with the album Kaname had the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He stopped at the first page and scanned all the people who were on his family─ which were some. There was His parents, himself, Yuki, and the council surrounding them all that he was missing was Senri and Rido!

Kaname froze, his uncle Rido disappeared around the same time Zero and Senri were missing. How could he have not seen this. He shot out of the room ignoring Yuki who shouted after him from their room. He ran to where he sensed his parents were.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Juri asked him looking up from her cooking, she loved to cook.

"I know where they are," he said watching his father that sat on the island drop his papers and stood up.

"Senri and Zero," Haruka said walking out of the kitchen his wife following him.

"Yes, don't you find it strange that we haven't seen my uncle Rido in a while. He never came to my wedding and disappeared say around the same time those two disappeared." Kaname heard both his parents gasp. They shared a look and both nodded.

"We'll go with you," Haruka said getting the car keys.

"Let's go," Kaname said and they disappeared inside the car and drove. "Where could he be?" he asked.

"Back at his old house," Juri said frowning.

"You mean where it all happened?" Kaname asked in surprised.

Both nodded and drove faster hoping they will get there on time. Kaname sighed hoping that it wasn't too late already. They stopped right outside the house not bothering to turn the car for Rido may already know of them being there. Kaname was already inside the house, it smelled musky. He looked around and found a couple doors inside the hallway, he heard some banging in one room. Haruka ran towards the room and kicked it open, Senri appeared all pale and ghostly looking. Juri had gasped and looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Zero..." Senri gasped feeling his throat dry, he licked his chapped lips and tried to say more.

"It's all right," Juri said taking him away from her mate.

Kaname was already at the door knocking it out with his powers. He looked inside the dark room and his eyes landed on two figures laying in bed. His blood boiled when he recognized a silver-haired teen screaming throwing his head back just as he came, Kaname ran after them, but his father was right there.

Rido was ripped away from Zero who was still screaming. He looked up to see that another brunette man held Rido down. A woman tried to walk towards him, Zero's mind was all crazed, his wide eyes and ruffled hair made him look innocent like a child. He saw her approaching him and he flinched backing away. No, what if they were going to rape him? Zero cried crawling to the corner of the room not caring if the kimono rested around him and not covering.

"Rido what the fuck were you thinking!" the brunette man who looked like Rido growled.

"Let me go Haruka!" Rido fought him.

"Are you alright?" Zero looked up to see another Rido look-alike but he had a gentle expression. He screamed loudly and scooted away from the Rido look-alike.

"Stay away from me," Zero covered his face with his hands crying in shame that they had caught him.

"You don't understand, he is her-"

"Rido how could you do this to him and to your son!" Juri entered the room with a pale Senri on her side who glared at his father.

"Shizuka, my mate had a dirty little secret that she took to the grave." Rido laughed seeing their confused faces, he took that opportunity and stabbed Haruka with a weapon.

"Haruka!" Juri was with him the second Rido got out-of-the-way.

Zero watched Rido jump out of the window and used some spell so the bars would dissolve. He landed on the ground and made a mad dash towards the forest smirking. Zero sighed and hugged hugged his knees closer to his body shaking with tears falling down his face. Kaname slowly approached Zero, the young silverette felt shame when the older man frowned and wiped his cum covered body with what's left of his kimono, he felt so used. He brought his face down, shame came over him and he heard Kaname growl deep inside his chest, Zero shook and tried to get up he flinched and sat back down. Zero felt the room grow cold.

He glanced at Juri who muffled a cry after she dropped the dagger, her hand had blisters and was slightly bleeding. She had sliced her wrist and fed her mate tears running down her beautiful face. Zero glanced at Senri and found him looking out the window, he didn't need psychic powers to know that he was thinking of Rido. Zero felt his world darkened feeling weak suddenly. He welcomed the dark waters.

**Kaname** was glad to be home away from that place, his father had called Kain and Aidou to go track down Rido and bring him back alive. Juri had called Kaien and said that they would be there within minutes, she hung up with a sigh. Kaname watched his cousin look at the man and wondered what was going on. He noticed that Senri was staring at Zero's neck. For the first time he noticed that Zero had a tattoo-like mark on it. He wondered what it was, it didn't look like it was a tattoo, yet it did. He had seen that symbol somewhere before, he couldn't remember where. He looked as the mark glowed red and then it vanished in the blink of an eye. All of them stared at it with shock they had not seen something like that before in their lives.

"Kaname!" Takuma barged inside the room looking at everyone. Kain had called him that they had found the missing men and he quickly came over as soon as he finished talking with the man.

"Takuma," he said in surprise and smirked within seeing Takuma and Senri's eye met.

"Senri, are you alright! I was worried about you." Takuma wanted to hug the smaller man, but refused since Senri looked like he'd been in hell and back. He just sat next to him looking at those distant pale eyes.

"I'm fine," he said looking at the floor feeling a weird emotion like he's been zapped and his beast purred within him. It's funny cause that's what happens when someone finds their destined mate and-huh? Senri went over what he had thought and looked at Takuma who was still looking at him with worried eyes. Kaname smirked when Senri looked away with a light tint on his cheeks.

"Well let's get you clean and when Zero wakes up I'll get him some clean clothes." Juri said ushering everyone out of the room making sure that Zero was well covered and left the room.

The doorbell rang making everyone look up, they knew it was Kaien. Kaname saw one of the servants walk towards the door and opened it. Kaien and Ichiru were on the other side both looking tired, but more awake than before. Kaname glanced at them and ushered them to the living room, he sent a maid to get tea for all of them. They all sat on the couch getting comfortable, Senri had excused himself to go freshened up a while ago.

"Can I see my son?" Kaien asked looking ready to run when they said yes.

* * *

I changed it a bit... okay maybe more than a bit. But I hope you all still like it. If I had left the chapter the same then I wouldn't know how to continue it. Those who favored and followed... I apologize. {bows}


	6. Chapter 5! Pain

Thank you for the people who still stuck with this story, I am very happy. ^^ Enjoy and I own nothing but the plot!

Beastly

Pain

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

* * *

**They** heard a scream and everyone disappeared to where it was coming from.

"Zero..."

Said man blinked awake, he saw another man who looked exactly like him with shorter strands of silver locks. His eyes were making him see double going side by side until it stopped on the person, and behind that person was another man with maroon-colored hair. Zero groaned and tried to sit up, but flashes of what happened to him were playing inside his mind going fast forward. He couldn't stop them and made him scream.

"Zero are you alright?" Ichiru made to grab his dirty long locks and was sad when Zero flinched.

"No, please no stay away..." Zero screamed covering his ears, closing his eyes and leaning forward until his face almost touched his knees. Those painful memories, Rido had made him give another blow job and he felt all his cum down his throat and feeling some of it dripping from between his legs.

"Zero calm down," Senri sat down getting some strands off the older twin, but the silverette slapped his hand away and cried.

"It's okay Zero," Ichiru hugged him having his own tears fall down his face. What had happened to his older brother?

"Zero!"

Zero looked up with tears running down his marked face seeing his guardian coming inside the room. He didn't know how to feel, he didn't even know what Kaien felt once seeing his marked face. He felt disgusted and looked away once Kaien hugged him with a shaking body. Zero didn't know what to feel, he felt empty, used. He just wanted a hot shower or die if that means that he could get him out of his mind. Zero looked at Ichiru and Senri, he felt somewhat content seeing those two together, it's as if he has seen them like that before.

"Zero it'll be all right. We'll move to another country until they catch him." Kaien said rubbing his back.

Zero flinched and thrashed out of the man's body. His wide eyes stared at light brown one's who were looking at him with sadness. Zero nodded pulling the blanket around his naked self and wrapped it. He felt so exposed with just a thick blanket covering him. He wished to erase those memories deep within his mind. He wanted to leave this town if it meant never seeing him again.

"I need a shower," Zero said in a raspy voice, he didn't care how it sounded.

"Here I'll show you." Juri smiled at him holding out her hand.

Zero stared at it blankly and back at her. He nodded and got up not touching her hand at all, if he had any physical contact with anyone, then he would appear inside his mind. She sighed and made him follower her, everyone backed away giving him extra room to walk. Zero was lead to the bathroom inside the room and looked at it. He watched the woman open a cabin gathering fluffy white towels and put them on top of the porcelain toilet. She put the shower on and let it run for a bit longer with a smile.

"My name is Juri," she smiled at him.

"Zero," he said in a dead voice making her smile fade.

"Well Zero, if you need anything and I mean anything, just call me. I want you to trust us. We are not him and we want you to try your best to open up to us." Juri's smile made Zero look at her and he felt his heart swell with happiness. It was as if he was looking at his mother, but he never met her. So this must be a motherly smile, he smiled as well, a weak one making the older woman brighten up.

"Thanks," he said a little softer.

"No problem dear, please call if you need anything." Juri excused herself after she showed him where the soaps and shampoos were.

Zero nodded and went inside locking the door, his back slid down and he felt tears running down his face, he covered his faces bringing his knees towards his face. He couldn't forget him, his hands roaming over his body, those lips kissing him taking him. Zero cried harder clutching his face, he felt liquid go down his face. He looked at his bloodied fingers, and tensed when he smelt his own metallic blood. Zero shook his head remembering that man bit him so many times.

He looked down his hand and saw more puncture holes, he felt like they were mocking him. Zero slowly got up and went to the mirror, he saw his reflection. His face was bruised, bloodied, and he had a haunting look. He ignored his ugly face and opened the mirror. He saw nothing but for a pair of scissors, he picked at them with a blank look. He put it over his face and saw it glare down at him showing him they are sharp. He slowly brought it to his punctured hand and dipped the tip of it hissing for a moment feeling hot pain, pain that began to sooth his sadness. Zero pressed on it even more making blood come out, he smiled and sliced his hand feeling good. He couldn't tell what it was, but it felt amazing, he did the other hole and dragged the scissors down joining them. More blood dripped down and he laughed silently, if this made him forget about_ him_ then he had no problem in doing more harm to his body.

**"I** smell blood," Juri said looking at the closed-door.

Kaname was up in an instant and at the door in less than a blink of an eye. He used his powers to unlock the door and opened it. Everyone gasped covering their noses while their bleeding eyes were looking at Zero. Ichiru and Kaien were not affected and looked at Zero who was on the ground with scissors all bloodied, Kaname tried hard to fight his blood lust, but the beautiful scent of blood called towards him. Kaname covered his nose and walked forward stopping in front of Zero.

"Zero," Kaname said kneeling down bringing his fingers around his chin making the younger man look up at him.

Zero looked up and saw Rido with wild eyes not realizing that it was Kaname. He saw his scissors and attacked him, he will not let him get away. Kaname saw this and ducked out-of-the-way just on time, Zero saw him with wild eyes, Kaname looked at him with sad ones.

"Zero please stop!" Kaien said hugging him from the front.

Zero screamed struggling, he was about to react when he fell limp on his stepfather's arms. Juri sighed and walked towards the scissors picking them up and dissolving them with a grimace, she looked at the unconscious man, Kaien had tears running down his face, how would they cope with this. Ichiru had tears running down his face, he swore he'll get revenge on his brother. He knelt in front of them and looked at Zero with tears, they will get out of this one, and hoped they get Rido for all of this.

**"Zero..." **Ichiru looked at his older brother who hadn't spoken in a long while. He sighed and watched him sit on the middle of the living room staring at nothing but the blank wall. He had done that for a month now. Ever since they rescued them from that man, Zero had shut himself off completely. He would not talk, laugh or show any emotion, he would look at someone with that same haunting face. Haruka had insisted to take him to therapy along with Senri both sharing their dark emotions.

Zero just stared at the wall seeing the perfect clean wall, just like his mind. He would wake up in the middle of the night, clutch to either Ichiru or Senri not letting them go. He felt safer with them, and if they are not with them─ then Zero would start to cry. Zero quickly looked up to see Ichiru stare down at him with a sad expression, he put a hand on the top of his head ruffling his slightly long strands. Zero looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Come on Zero," Ichiru said taking hold of his hand and lead him towards the kitchen.

Zero clutched to his arm and began to look around wearily, Rido might jump and attack him once again. Zero trembled holding tighter as the seconds passed. They entered the kitchen where Juri smiled talking to Senri, Zero smiled slightly and sat comfortably. Ichiru sat right in front of him next to Juri who smiled and greeted them.

During the two months that passed Haruka had also made them live at their house until Rido was caught. Kaien had declined, but Haruka using his power made them stay so Zero and Senri could heal together. Kaien had finally gave in, though Haruka had read more than Kaien's happy face. He had thought it suspicious and watched Kaien from afar.

"What are we making?" Ichiru asked smiling.

"Well, Kaname and Yuki are going to be home for a while with great news." Juri smiled taking out some ingredients and bowls.

"Back from France, wonder if the council had anything to do with it..." Ichiru half glared at the floor.

The council had sent Kaname and Yuki away to one of their meetings, and since both are married they must travel everywhere together. They were gone for almost a whole month opening a huge project in France, and both were coming back home. Zero didn't even remember his small crush on Kaname until said man began to smile and tell him stories about other parts of the world. Zero would listen, Ichiru had to stay near his older brother for he was too scared to be with anyone. Zero began to slowly open his heart, but closed it back when Kaname had told him about his departure.

"And this is how it's done!" Juri smiled seeing the three with batter on their clothes, faces and necks. How did they get it in their hair? She would never know...

"Look, my cookie looks like a heart," Takuma smiled, he had stopped by earlier to visit Senri.

"Ew, that looks like shit," Ichiru stuck his tongue out with a disgusted face.

"You're just jealous that mine is better than a bat." Takuma said making Senri look at him and at Ichiru's 'bat'.

"For your information its a cat," Ichiru felt offended.

"Ha," Takuma laughed making Senri smile slightly. Takuma smiled at him and Senri looked away with a blush on his face.

"Nu-uh, look Zero does mine look like a bat? Takuma's just jealous! He's mean to me, beat him up!" Ichiru said looking at Takuma as if he had pulled his hair.

Zero smiled for the first time in a long time, and everyone felt their hearts soar into the air upon witnessing Zero's smile. The therapist had told them to treat Zero like they would treat a child, make him feel loved and not danger and Zero would be his normal self. Though he didn't mention when, just said and left. Juri hugged him with a smile and congratulated him, Zero froze, his mind going back to Rido, but his body is hard and cold not soft and warm. He stood there and began to slowly circle his arms around her shoulders feeling warm.

"Hey Kaname is here!" Haruka and Kaien said coming inside the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Great bring them inside, we made cookies!" Juri smiled getting the now cooled off cookies.

"We're home!" Kaname smiled walking inside with Yuki on his arm looking smug.

"Son!" Juri hugged him and Haruka did it in a manly way, whatever that is?

"How was the trip?" Takuma said looking at them, he found Yuki looking excited.

"Here help yourselves on some cookies," Juri smiled passing out the cookies.

"Is this a heart?" Yuki asked looking at it weirdly.

"I told you! It's a heart." Takuma smiled proudly.

"Look I got a bat!" Kaien smiled taking a bite.

"It's a cat!" Ichiru scowled at Takuma who was looking at him with a smirk.

"Everyone, I have good news!" Yuki smiled.

Zero bit the cookie, chewed it, swallowed it and felt it come back up with a nasty vengeance, and at the same time Yuki had announced something so shocking.

"We're pregnant!" Yuki held Kaname's hand with happiness while rubbing her still flat stomach.

Zero had run out of the kitchen at full speed and into the closet bathroom. Once he saw it he forgot to close it and emptied his stomach. Zero began to puke more and more until he couldn't anymore. He panted holding the porcelain God, he had tears running down his paler face than usual. Why does this keep on happening to him?

"Are you alright?" Juri asked watching in shock as Zero looked paler than usual.

"Zero..." Ichiru said walking inside the bathroom and put a hand on his back.

"..." Zero mumbled making Ichiru look down at him with confusion.

"What was that?" Ichiru asked looking at him.

Zero looked up at him with a blank expression, Ichiru was glad that Zero had talked, but it was barely audible for all of them to hear. Zero looked at them again, he got up and walked to the sink, opening it he put both hands under the cold water and splashed some on his face. He cupped the water and sipped washing inside his mouth. Zero spit it back out and walked out of the room looking green once again. Ichiru wanted to go after him, but Kaien had stopped him.

**Kaname** had accidentally looked at Kaien and saw his expression. He looked as if a ghost had walked right in front of him and waved and went back walking. He wanted to ask what had him share that look, but Zero's gurgling sounds made him look back at him. He heard Zero mumble but with his inhuman strength he couldn't even make out what he had said. He looked to see Zero make his way out of the bathroom and back to the couch sitting on it.

"Maybe that cookie wasn't good," Takuma said looking at the cookie tray.

"I made that cookie," Senri said looking at him offended.

"I meant to say that er─ he probably got that stomach flu everyone has." Takuma sweat-dropped.

Senri just looked at him before he too went up the stairs to go with Zero for a while. Kaname sighed and looked back at his parents who both had worried faces, he was sort of worried as well, instead of making Zero gain a couple more pounds he has lost them. His mother has been feeding him almost five times a day, but he wasn't gaining any fat. Kaname was worried, but Yuki once again announced that they were having a baby.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Juri smiled sadly, and Kaname didn't know why.

"Yup, we're all going to spoil him/her rotten, you hear that baby?" Yuki rubbed her flat stomach.

"How far are you?" Juri asked.

"A month and a half," Yuki smiled with a smirk hidden, Haruka didn't miss it and frowned.

**A** few weeks passed and nighthad fallen for the humans and the vampires were now wide awake. Everyone was sitting down on the table eating. Kaname glanced at Zero and vise-versa, Yuki talked to Ichiru about a certain female he met a while ago and she happily told him her name and who she was. Zero just picked his food not talking or looking at anyone, he wasn't hungry.

"Zero why won't you talk to me, we used to go to school, best friends. Zero..." Yuki had tears running down her eyes.

Zero just stared at her with a blank face, sure he remembered those days, but those were the old days where she wasn't sneaky and evil. What happened to that innocence? Kaname looked at him with worry, every time he looked at the silverette, his heart would break seeing that broken expression. He can't go anywhere near him without Zero freaking out and cry.

"Zero, please talk to us, me miss the old you." Yuki said holding his hand with hers and squeezed it with a frown.

Zero just stared at her, nothing and took his hand away from hers. He looked another way ignoring her completely.

"Why won't you talk," Yuki slammed both hands on the table standing up glaring at him.

He still said nothing.

"Yuki leave him be," Kaname said taking his pregnant wife from Zero's sight.

"Not until he talks to me!" Yuki was crying, she hated hormones.

"Yuki," Ichiru warned making Senri look at her with a half glare.

"He should have gotten over it by now! We know Rido raped him more than once. But that was almost three months ago! Zero you need to move on! There are people out there who probably had it much worse than you. The world does not revolve around you for fuck's sake! You'll meet your other half and if you explain it, then they will understand." Yuki shouted getting sick and tired of Zero. He should have gotten over it and there he is still sulking like it just happened yesterday.

"Yuik─"

"Then put yourself in my situation," Zero spoke for the first time in a long time making everyone gasp and look at him. Yuki's eyes were wide. "You say I should get over it, how? Every time I blink, sleep, eat, breath, move it all reminds me of him. Tell me dear 'friend' of mine, how would you get over it? A man kidnaps you rapes you over and over stealing your innocence, he tainted me Yuki. How am I suppose to trust again? Better yet, what would had happened if Kaname and the others never came, I could still be with him moaning for more. You have no Idea how I felt when he began then left me there after I wanted it. He made me feel like a whore!" Zero shouted getting up and the chair fell violently.

Everyone looked at Zero, Yuki froze with eyes wide and gasped. The only noise was heard was the chair that had fallen. Zero had tears running down his face and ran out of the mansion not caring if Ichiru or Juri had called for him. He had to get away before he does something he'll regret. His stomach cramped after he ran into the city, he sighed and rested on a bus stop. He sat there for a quick rest looking at he ground. His throat hurt from all the yelling he had done, he sighed feeling depressed. Why can't he get that man out of his dark past, he should have been able to forget, yet the memories of what he had done to the silverette are still fresh.

Zero had tears running, how can he forget, who could help him forget. His chest and body hurt, he clutched his chest tight making it hurt a bit. Zero was so lost and confused, he didn't know what to do? He hoped that _he _will receive his punishment soon, Zero wanted him to get punished in the most painful way ever. A shadow blocked the bright moon from where he was standing, he looked up to meet a pair of dark violet eyes.

"Are you hurting?" she asked sitting down next to him.

He said nothing.

"It's hard to get over something traumatic." she sighed pulling one lock of hair behind her ear.

He looked at her and remembered her from the party. Ichiru had danced with her and how his younger brother smiled while talking to this girl. She looked so small and fragile, he hardly knew her let alone know her name.

"You must be related to Ichiru," the girl said tilting her head to the side studying him.

It was her all right, he looked at her and knew right away that she was one of the creatures of the night. Did she find her mate? Why was she still in her human form? He wanted to ask her, but refrained and looked at her not talking at all. The girl knew what had happened, his kidnapping was spread all over the world. She stood up and walked a few paces in front of him, she had her back towards him staring at the bright moon.

"You must wonder why I'm not a beast?" she looked behind her, Zero saw a glint in her violet eyes. She smiled. "It is because, I might know who my mate is. But I only kissed him pouring my feelings towards him that night. It is true we just met, but something pulled me and it must have pulled him as well for he also returned my kiss. He didn't know it, but he broke my beastly curse and I want to find him to see if he matched this."

Zero looked down to see the initials on her wrist. _I.H.K _

"My name is Maria, and I want to find him." she said looking at him with her piercing gaze.

Zero nodded, something told him to take her with him. He slowly got up and began to walk, if it meant that he won't be thinking about that man when he was talking to Maria, then he'll be glad to help out. But Ichiru's last name did not start with either H or K, so he shrugged and moved along with the petite girl who looked at him with a soft gaze.

Maria had an awful feeling deep inside her gut, could she be right and not wrong? She hoped she was wrong with what she had read. She held her bag close to her, who knows what could happen if she was wrong with what she knew. She had not confirm it, but her heart beat harder and faster with each step she took. Zero looked at her, and she knew right away making her gasp as she looked at him a second time and she really looked at him.

"You─" Maria was cut off when someone shouted his name.

"Zero!"

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Hmm... I hope you all liked it and review telling me how it was. My friend, Ms. _Yaoi Sniper_ says I have to update faster. Well excuse me Ms. Sniper, {glares} I have work and school now! Dx Thank you for reading and review! xD


	7. Chapter 6! Fading Star

Thank you for the people who still stuck with this story, I am very happy. ^^ Enjoy and I own nothing but the plot! Don't hate me after you finished reading this chapter! Dx

Beastly

Fading Stars

_You know all my dreams they fade with time_  
_They're slowly dying in the darkest corners of your aching mind_

_A radiant star has lost it's shine_  
_Now consumed by all the darkness and the pain within this life_

_The fading embers burning out, while you linger here_  
_Forevermore in darkness and in doubt_

* * *

**Kaname** sighed as he let Yuki hug him, he didn't hug her back. He was Glad that Zero had left for the clock strike midnight and he felt his form transform into an ugly beast. He felt his skin burn slightly, his horns began to grow and his heart stopped beating all completely, his eyes landed on Yuki who was still in her human form. He wondered who broke her beastly spell, but didn't care because she was not important to him, but what is inside of her womb. He sighed for the nth time and saw that Yuki was shaking.

Kaname had shouted at her for being rude and almost slapped her, but he held it in because she was carrying his child. He will not dare hit a pregnant woman. He felt so furious when she was yelling at Zero, something inside of him roared to life and really was about to snap if it were not for a distraction, Yuki would have been dead. He put his large hands on her shaking shoulders and moved her back, he looked at her chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried wanting him to hold her.

"What is done, is done." Kaname walked away from her not bothering to spare her a second glance.

"Kaname!" Yuki cried harder trying to reach him with both hands, but Kaname had already left her alone in the now cold dinning room.

The pureblood had walked back to the living room, he wanted to go out there and find Zero. Knowing the silverette, he would scream and shout without Ichiru or Senri there present. He walked up the double stairs and headed for the guest rooms for he did not want to be anywhere near Yuki. He felt so frustrated that he felt his colors go grey and black. His back was to the door, he closed his crimson eyes taking in deep breaths and trying his hardest to control his beast. He reopened them and sat on the floor in front of the door trying his hardest to control that beast yearning for a certain someone.

The question is, why does it want Zero Cross a person that did not match his initials?

"Why you Zero? Why?"

**Zero** and Maria looked up to see Kaien running towards them. He was not alone, the others were right behind him and the vampires were right next to them within seconds. Zero looked to see Juri, Haruka and Senri looking at him with sadness, Zero sighed and looked down. He didn't look at them in the eyes, he just wanted to disappear and never be seen ever again. Zero looked to see a hand on top of his head, he looked up and saw Senri giving him a soft gaze.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Ichiru asked out of breath, he looked at him with a flushed face.

Zero nodded and he saw Ichiru's eyes land on Maria, he did not miss his eyes widened when their eyes met. He smiled inside when Maria gasped and covered her mouth with one delicate hand, she dropped her bag and using her vimpiric speed she threw herself at Ichiru. Said man hugged her feeling his heart increase its rate. Ichiru felt something inside him like that night of the party roar and he felt his heart beat faster. His wrist itched for some strange reason, but ignored it when he smelt the woman's scent of wild flowers, he nuzzled her neck feeling something inside of him purr.

"Ichiru," Maria sighed feeling content, her beast began to purr. Something told her that she had found her mate.

"What's this?" Juri asked picking up a beige book that fell out of Maria's bag.

Ichiru felt Maria freeze, both turned around to see that Juri had began to open the book. Zero watched Maria snatch the book away from the pureblood queen. She took a bow in apology and hid the book back inside her bag looking at the floor, her light purple hair curtained around her face. Zero was a little curious why she had acted like that, he saw Juri put her stern face up and held her hand out.

"Maria Kurenai, I want you to hand that book to me now." Juri spoke with power making Maria bow lower.

Zero watched Maria take the book out of her bag and handed it to the queen. Juri smiled accepting the book and left, the air around her told them to obey and follow her. Even Haruka was scared of his mate and followed obediently. All of the went back to the mansion, Zero couldn't move his body, something was controlling him and he knew that it was Juri. His heart wasn't screaming at him, she must have controlled his heart as well, he didn't know that they could do that. Then again, he doesn't know anything of the vampire race.

Juri opened the doors using her powers and walked inside like a true queen, everyone followed her. Zero sat on the couch, Senri and Ichiru were on either side of him. Senri was already in his beast form and Zero wasn't scared anymore of the russet-haired man. But the smell was awful, he ignored it and watched Juri sit with grace and opened the book. They sat for a while until her eyes widened and dropped the book landing on the first page. It had wrinkles as if it had been cried on it.

"It's Shizuka's diary." said Juri with tears marring her eyes.

"What?" asked Kaien in shock with eyes wide.

"What is it doing in Maria's hands?" Haruka scratched his head.

"Who knows," Juri grabbed the book, but as soon as she grabbed it, the book closed on her.

Everyone stared in awe at the book, it glowed a silver color then it went back to its original color. Juri picked it up and tried to open it, but the book would not open anymore. She tried her hardest to open it, but no it wouldn't.

"What's wrong?" Ichiru asked looking worried.

"It won't open," answered Juri trying her hardest to open it, no matter how much power she used nothing.

"Why won't it open?" Haruka asked looking at the petite woman.

"I don't know?" she shrugged looking at the book. She did know how, but she felt that it was not ready for them to reveal the truth, besides. Her gaze landed on Zero who looked at the floor clutching his stomach.

"This can't be happening." Juri silently cursed and set the book down on the table. She heard her son walk on top of the stairs, she knew he was in the guest room.

"How do we open it?" asked Ichiru scratching his head with a thinking thought.

Zero stared at the book, he has seen it somewhere, but can't remember where. It's as if it was long ago when he was a little kid. A mental picture of a woman wearing a kimono appeared under a tree, he couldn't see her face, but he knows her. And she had the book in her hands with a pen writing something down with a sad smile, even though he couldn't see it; he felt it. He was brought back to life when Ichiru began to open the book.

"Nope," he handed the book to Maria who put it on her lap.

"Now what?" Haruka asked no one with both arms crossed.

That book might hold what they don't know, they knew it was a personal diary, but they need to know what happened to make her commit suicide. Juri growled in frustration glaring at the little book with so much hatred that you thought it would opened right away with a glare. Zero saw Maria look blankly at the book, she held it in her slander hands and studied it with a grimaced, how will they open it? No one knows?

* * *

**A **month had passed when something was wrong, Zero felt his stomach and saw a bump. He studied his stomach, how would he be fat if he threw up almost every day in the past three in a half months? He wanted to ask his little brother, but he was spending so much time with Maria that he felt a bit out. Senri had gotten closer to Takuma and that left him alone. So he hadn't told anyone about his problem, he had to keep it so low that not even the vampires had known about his problem. Zero ran to the bathroom once he felt his stomach began to turn. He locked it, turned on the shower to full blast and turned the music high, he opened the toilet and began to puke quietly.

"Zero?"

Said man jumped, he couldn't stop throwing up. He knew who it was and the door opened without even asking for permission. He glanced up to see Kaname looking down at him worriedly, he sat right in front of the silverette who was still throwing his guts out. Kaname on instinct began to rub the younger man's back. What did the human ate to make his stomach hurt.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaname still rubbing Zero's back soothingly making the silverette look at him with tears in his eyes.

Zero shook his head no, and began to cry. Kaname didn't know what to do and grabbed Zero hugging him and still rubbing his back. Zero sobbed and Kaname's heart broke. His beast began weep along with Zero and the brunette was confused. Why would his beast cry with Zero, they were practically strangers to each other. Well, not that much of strangers.

"Tell me, why is your stomach upset. Did you eat something bad?" Kaname asked rocking him slightly side to side making Zero stop trembling.

He shook his head, Kaname got worried.

"Okay how long has this happened?" he asked hoping to get an answer.

Zero slowly got out of Kaname's hold and looked up at him, his face looked so lost and vulnerable that Kaname wanted to lean down and kiss him making it feel all better. He froze when he thought of kissing the silverette, how could he do that knowing fully well what had happened to him.

"A while now," Zero said with tears running down his face.

"How many days, weeks?" Kaname was glad and scared at the same time. He was glad that Zero spoke for the first time in a long time, but scared that Zero may have some disease inside that delicate body.

"A little after you rescued me," Zero sobbed some more feeling sick and tired of crying every time he had to think of that man.

Kaname froze at that, that was three and a half months ago, what could have happened, wait Rido is a pureblood and it's a forty percent chance that some purebloods could impregnate humans. So far he's only seen three pregnancies between purebloods and human, and because of that purebloods are getting extinct. He looked down at Zero with wide eyes, he used his power and searched Zero's body for anything. His heart broke when he heard three strong heartbeats beating inside his abdomen, Kaname wanted to rip his uncle apart once he finds him. The bastard, how dare he impregnate Zero with his seed!

"Zero, I'm sorry to say this..." Kaname had him by the shoulders and brought him to his chest in a crushing hug.

"Kaname..." Zero was confused, he felt light and warm because Kaname was hugging him, but what he said made him want to cry all over again.

"You're pregnant with Rido's children."

Zero looked at Kaname with wide and tear streaked eyes, no this can't be happening. Life and destiny were a bitch. How could he live with that? Zero just wanted to die right then and there, he cursed his life the moment he was born. He held Kaname and cried hard and loud, how would he take care of his children that are resting inside his stomach. He wants to get rid of them as soon as possible, but he can't they are his blood. What is he going to do?

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Holy shit this was hard for me to type this. I want to hug Zero now! Stupid Rido! {grabs a knife and stabs him} I wanna kill him! Dx Yes, Rido got Zero pregnant, now this twisted story is getting even more twisted! There are more surprises heading our beloved Zero's way so stay tuned. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks for reading! xD {in a small voice} please don't hate this story, It will get better. {big teary eyes}


	8. Chapter 7! Dirty Little Secret

Aw fuck, SOPA better not take down all fics. How can I help stop it? And just as I was getting into anime, **Yaoi Sniper** literally came and almost {really almost} knocked my door down looking pissed and showed me a message. Later I got a pm and review of it. How can we not let them win? There are probably good fics out there that I have not read and wish to read even though I don't know a lot of anime... {sighs} but I hope they don't!

Enjoy and hopefully this story still up! I own nothing but the plot!

Beastly

Dirty Little Secret

_Let me know that I've done wrong_  
_When I've known this all along_  
_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

* * *

**Zero** hugged Kaname and screamed in agony after those words left the pureblood's mouth. He had fresh tears run down his pale and thin cheeks. He felt Kaname hug him back, he began to tremble and he couldn't breath. Kaname felt the smaller man go limp in his arms. Kaname looked down at the man with wide eyes loosing his cool, he checked his heartbeat and found out that he is unconscious. Kaname picked him up and used his powers to turn off the shower and the radio. He walked to the silverette's room and opened it with his powers, he sighed when there was no Ichiru or Senri around.

Kaname walked to the bed and laid him down, he saw Zero softly bounce once making his bangs bounce and land different directions. Kaname stared at the young man, his heart beat painfully hard, he clutched it and wanted to so bad wish that this was a nightmare and that he and Zero would be just like the first time they met. He sighed and ran his hand over his hair making it bounce back. He was about to walk away when he remembered that Zero wore a larger shirt with equally larger pants. He sighed and went to the bed, he began to unbutton the shirt and slowly took it off. He stared at the beautiful pale flesh, his eyes roam all over the chest to the slender neck.

They slowly traveled back down and stopped at the small bump, it was noticeable and he studied it. His eyes went hard just thinking about whose children were inside of him, he really wanted to tear his uncle apart, if he could tie him up in the sun and burn him alive while he calmly sipped his wine. Yes, he was going to do one of those and he will be enjoying every second of it. But his eyes turned soft when thoughts of his child resting inside the silverette's petite body. Yes, if it were his child─ Kaname swallowed just thinking that the small bump would have been his children. He found it so erotic just thinking that Zero could be carrying his children, Kaname would imagine him like that in the future. Kaname will make sure those kids would be in well hands, and if Zero would let him, he could also help the silverette take care of the children. That's if he let him.

Zero groaned awake and looked around, his eyes were blank. His lavender eyes landed on dark-wine one's. Zero had tears running down his eyes. He looked away in shame and had his silvery bangs cover his eyes. Kaname frowned and brought his fingers under the silverette's chin and made him look at him. Kaname looked at him, his beast wanted to make Zero smile. He leaned forward, his beast was slowly taking over, and it roared making his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes feeling warmth spread all over his body, Zero stopped crying and stared up at him with tear streaked eyes.

"I know this is hard, but it's not their fault, you all are victims of his crime." Kaname said his forehead on Zero's.

"Kaname..." Zero leaned up and closed his eyes, he didn't know what else to do, his heart was crying and he wanted everything to be a sick and twisted nightmare.

"Shh, hear me out Zero." Kaname hushed putting one finger on his plump lips, Zero looked up nodding. "This will take a lot of time to heal," Kaname pointed to Zero's heart. "And I'm willingly to help you."

"What?" Zero asked not getting it.

"I will help you during your pregnancy, when a pureblood impregnates a human, the human will cling to the one who got him pregnant. They would yearn for their scent, touch, for everything. But it is rare when the pureblood leaves his pregnant human mate. It is said that another pureblood will take his place and care for the pregnant human." Kaname said laying on Zero's side getting comfortable, he made Zero face him.

"What do I have to do so that I wont go looking for that man?" asked Zero in a desperate voice.

"First we must make a blood bond, you will drink blood from me so that you won't have to find that bastard, but will only be looking for me." Kaname said getting closer, but stopped when he felt Zero wince.

"Do I have to?" Zero asked looking slightly disgusted by that idea.

"It is necessary, because you are carrying vampire children. They will be feeding off you if you don't drink from your mate. But you didn't bite him, did you?" Kaname asked with a slight frown.

"No, but he did bit me as you saw when I was rescued." Zero said with a sigh and unconsciously slid next to Kaname resting his head on the taller man's strong shoulder.

"That's good, it means that you will be okay then. If you had bitten Rido, then it would have not worked at all." Kaname smiled as he rested his hand over Zero's bump.

"Yeah..." Zero said looking up at the taller man's face, he blushed and looked down.

"Do you want to?" asked Kaname looking deep into Zero's soft and delicious face.

**"Did** you want to talk to us?" Juri asked opening the door after her son had told them to come in.

"Yes, is everyone here?" Kaname asked and began to look around and didn't see Yuki anywhere.

"So..." Haruka began looking lost.

"Kaien, Ichiru... this will be hard to understand, but please hear Zero out." Kaname said taking a hold of Zero's shaking hand.

"Zero, son what is wrong?" Kaien asked looking slightly scared when he saw tears running down Zero's eyes.

"Big brother?" Ichiru's heart constricted tight and he looked at his older brother. Maria tensed when she used her powers and located what was wrong with Zero.

"I'm... I'm... I can't Kaname!" Zero hugged him and he cried harder.

"Shh," Kaname said rubbing his back and began to whispered sweet nothings.

"Kaname?" Juri was confused.

Her son acted as if he was bored with Yuki, yet with Zero he actually showed his emotions. She wanted to ask him something, but Kaname had sighed and looked at them with dread in his eyes.

"Zero's pregnant," Kaname felt Zero tense and hugged him tighter almost squeezing the air out of Kaname's lungs, but the prince did not care and held him.

He winced when Ichiru had tears running down his eyes. Both hands covered his mouth, and Kaien was in shock. But Kaien's shock was pure horror and sadness combining together. He felt Zero shake, Juri had tears running down her eyes, she covered her mouth with on hand and held Haruka's shirt with the other while her head rested on his neck. Haruka was still in shock, how could his brother do this?

"Big brother..." Ichiru said in a cracked voice making Zero look at him with tear-filled eyes.

"How far is he?" Juri asked trying to control herself.

"Almost f-four." he answered wiping his tears, and Kaname helped him with his handkerchief.

"My god... and we never noticed." Haruka said in shock.

"He will soon need blood," Juri said with a look of realization. "And if Rido's not here then..."

"I will be making a bond with him," Kaname said holding Zero a little tighter.

"But isn't that kind of dangerous? Didn't you and Yuki bond?" Takuma asked for the first time standing next to his mate-to-be.

"We never shared a bond, I refused." Kaname shrugged.

"She's carrying your child! How could you do that?" Kaien asked in shock.

"She's a pureblood, meaning she doesn't need it." Kaname cursed that night when he had one too many drinks. That one night cost him his freedom.

"Did my brother already agreed?" Ichiru glared at the taller brunette.

"I did," Zero spoke looking flustered and got out of Kaname's hold making said man frown and cold. Juri noticed and smiled inside.

"Well..."

"No," Kaien spoke.

"And why not?" Kaname half glared.

"Because, I'm the one who will give blood to the child Zero has inside." He said with a slight panic.

"But Zero is carrying three children and their father is another pureblood, the children will need blood from a pureblood." Juri spoke getting suspicious.

Kaien said nothing and held his head in defeat, he nodded in defeat and looked at them. Kaname and the others also looked suspicious. They all look at each other and Takuma stepped in front of him with a slight frown covering Senri from view. Kaname put Zero behind him and glared, no one is going to bond with Zero but only him. Kaien had sweat covering his temple and Ichiru looked at him. Their stepfather had never looked nervous in his life before, and he too began to look suspicious.

"I can't talk, no matter what." Kaien said in a serious voice.

"Why not? What are you hiding, ever since you began to live here you've held secrets. And we will find out sooner or later through you or Rido." Haruka said not caring if they all flinched from that man's name, it was like a taboo now.

"I promised someone that I will take that secret to the grave." Kaien had eyes larger than saucers, how could he had forgotten about Rido. He had bitten Zero so many times that he might have found out something already.

"Fine, we will not touch this subject again, but I hope we get to hear what you are hiding soon. Lives could be at risked. The stars are fading and the sun is coming up, good night everyone." Juri said leaving the room with Haruka on her side.

**"How **do we do this?" Zero asked looking at the pureblood prince with a lost look.

"We have to do it before you're six months along." Kaname said unbuttoning his white shirt showing off his elegant neck making Zero blush and look away. Kaname smirked inside.

"OK, I'm ready." Zero got up from the red velvet couch as Kaname grabbed his waist and sat him on his knees.

Zero saw Kaname had slashed his neck and the smell hit him, it made him cringe at the smell and he couldn't get away from it. It was as if the blood was calling out for him, Zero straddled his waist with each leg on either side. Kaname leaned back showing the silverette his neck and Zero began to lean in with a questioning face. Before it could happen there was a loud crash on the window the women screamed.

Hearing his mother scream made bot boys forget their almost bond and ran towards the room, Zero had to slowly jog for he couldn't run fast enough. His stomach would cramp in pain if he did run. Kaname reached there first and on the floor was a dead bunny with no head and a note attached to it. Juri looked at it with Yuki who was crying annoyingly while clutching to the queen. Juri let her be and ran to her son and Zero. Haruka and the others were there already looking around for any attacks.

"What happened?" Haruka asked his mate.

"We were just talking and a brick along with that was thrown through that window." Juri explained hugging her mate now.

"It's a note," Maria said not scared at all and rolled her eyes when Yuki hugged Kaname.

"Let's check it out," Takuma tried to take a hold of it, but it burned his hand. He quickly brought his hand back with a hiss, he looked at it and saw smoke coming from it.

"What happened? Why did it burn him?" Senri asked trying to take a hold of it. Juri slapped his hand away.

"It's a charm, we can't touch it." she said looking at Senri with a serious face.

"Let me," Kaien said picking up the note and nothing happened to him. Kaien began to read the small writing and his face went white.

"What does it say?" Kaname asked looking at the now pale Kaien.

"He'll come..." Kaien said in a whisper.

"Who?" Maria and Kaname both asked.

"He─ he'll come and search for her..." Kaien couldn't breath. Rido knew her secret, it was too risky to stay in the Kuran mansion, he had to get the twins away and fast before it was too late.

"He'll search for mother?" Senri asked tilting his head cutely.

"No... we can't let that happen." Kaien said and Kaname sneaked behind the sandy-haired man.

"Wait, Rido is coming to look for her children?" Kaname asked looking at his parents in confusion.

"Shizuka had more than one child?" Juri was shocked and couldn't shake it off.

"It says that Rido will come for his mate's children and take them away to live with him. And since his oldest son is heir to the Hio throne, he will make sure that Senri will be kept hidden from the world and not let the Hio's get him. As for the other two children she had from another pureblood─ he will make sure to kill them off after he plays some more..." Kaname's stomach turned the wrong way.

"That sick bastard," Haruka said in disgust.

"We'll make sure to keep Senri inside the mansion, we can't leave him alone not even to go to the bathroom. And we need to find two more pure-blooded children that Shizuka had a couple of years ago. If Senri's the oldest then the others are probably one or two years younger." Juri said with a grimaced. She will dig deeper into the situation.

"But, there are no more purebloods, we and only a few are left and they are all mated to nobles. We are almost extinct." Haruka sighed.

"No, we can't let this rest until her children are found. Who knows one of them could be Kaname's missing mate..." Juri trailed off making Yuki glare at her with hatred in her dark eyes.

Zero looked back and forward to the conversation, who is Shizuka and why is she important? Could it be that woman who he had a vision of with the book in her hands? He didn't know and wanted to find out, her name rang a bell inside his head. He watched his stepfather look around nervous, and Zero wanted to ask why. Ichiru looked indifferent and Zero couldn't help but wonder if his little brother knew something. He will have to ask him later.

**"Cross, **I need you to tell me the truth." Ichiru had entered his stepfather's room making the man look at him with a bright smile.

"What is it my lovely son!" Kaien said about to hug the younger twin.

Ichiru walked to the left and made Kaien smack the door, he sighed and removed a few silver bangs from his face.

"I need to ask you this, who is Shizuka Hio?" Ichiru asked as he looked at Kaien with an intense face.

"She was a pureblood heiress to the Hio clan." Kaien shrugged looking nervous.

"Yeah that's what I gather so far, but what is she to us?" Ichiru asked sitting down on Kaien's bed and looked at him with a glare.

"Why do you ask?" Kaien gulped.

"Recently I had dreams, of my childhood. And a woman keeps appearing, I can't see her face, but I know that me and two other boys call her mommy. We were around three, and I could clearly see Zero and another blurry boy. Who is that woman and that little boy?" Ichiru asked in a dead serious voice making Kaien sweat a bit.

"I─"

"Don't lie to me, and why do I have this? They began to appear for short periods of time." Ichiru said showing Cross his wrist and could see faintly initials. They were blurry, but still there. They faded after a while making Kaien gasp a bit.

"How did you..." he couldn't perform words, he was too lost.

"Nightmares for a while and Maria had shared her blood with me a couple of days ago. At first the dreams were too blurry and I couldn't make out any figure and the voices echoed, but after I drank from Maria's blood, I could see a bit clearly. Who are they?" Ichiru asked glaring at him.

"I'm sorry... but..." Kaien began to chant something making Ichiru lose unconsciousness on his bed.

"We can't let him know, it's not time yet." Kaien said.

"Yes, but it hurts me more to see him like that." a slender figure said entering the room.

"I fear he will make them remember you," Kaien said looking at the figure through the dresser mirror.

"I know what is going to happen, but we cannot let it happen. Rido will take my children when the Kurans least expect it." the woman looked at Kaien through the mirror with eyes that do not belong to her.

"And what can I do?" Kaien asked in a croaked voice looking at the smaller twin sound asleep. He looked at the small petit woman whose eyes turned a rose color.

"Nothing, everything has a purpose. Those who will fulfill it, will step up while others must back down." she said looking at her son sound asleep, she smiled and walked towards him.

"You're right. I just hope this will not cause a miscarriage for Zero." Kaien sighed.

"My son will make it, he is a Hio after all. And his Father, how ironic his father..." the figure began to chuckle without any amuse.

"What?" Kaien asked wanting to know.

"His father is the one who raped me, how sad. He is one of the last of the famous Kiryu, all his family had been whipped out by low-level vampires. They are working under an unknown boss. His true last name had been Toir, an extinct clan, but he had managed to change his last name and take in the Kiryu name. He used an old spell only purebloods could use and that was to sacrifice your parents and a newborn." Shizuka smiled with a sour look.

"He is your─"

"Funny isn't it, I do find it funny." Shizuka giggled a bit and Kaien saw how the petite woman giggled humorlessly.

"How did he turned into a Kiryu?" Kaien asked astonished.

"He killed his parents draining them dry, then he capture the youngest of the Kiryu clan, he too drain him dry and used both bloods of the people to create another life. He had taken the place of the newborn Kiryu, but what he did not studied was that his off springs will have his last name. My second oldest son is heir to an unknown clan. The Toir clan is completely dead, their heir had completely turned into the last Kiryu. He doesn't know that he has heirs though..." Shizuka said pulling one violet lock behind her ear.

"How sad," Kaien sighed.

"True, I must go. The moon will shine soon. Ichiru is awakening slowly but surely." Shizuka walked right next to the window opening it. The cold air hit them making her hair float around her body.

"Shizuka one more question..." Kaien said making her stop and look at him.

"Hmm,"

"Will Zero awakened to Kaname's blood?" he asked in a straight voice.

"He will awakened when the time comes, though only my blood can awaken him." Shizuka said.

A small white glow appeared in the middle of the girl's chest, the whole room began to glow a blind white color making Kaien cover his eyes. That still did not answer his question. Will Zero regain his memories? Or will Shizuka awaken him soon? But how, she is only a spirit. The glow faded away and Kain made to grab the petite girl that layed in his arms. He looked at Maria's peaceful face to the opened window with the curtains flowing inside.

Kaien sighed as he looked at the girl, they were getting closer to the truth. He knew that time was running out and he needed to say something before it was too late. But the promise he made to Shizuka long ago still has his mouth shut, he promised her that they will live normal human lives and not get involve with vampires. What was he going to do? Should he let Kaname and Zero share a bond, but what if the seal breaks? Kaien only knew who could break the bond, and she was not here anymore, but what happens if his true mate breaks it?

* * *

Another chapter my loves~ But seriously what is going to happen to all of our stories? How dare they say that they will arrest us for borrowing characters, we disclaim it! Crap! I hope they all leave us alone.

So please Review and I'm not sure if I should keep posting up more chapters, I want to see where this is going first. What if they really do win? Please everyone have hope they will not take and arrest us down!


	9. Chapter 8! Secret Door

Son of a bitch over **100** reviews! O.o I thought I would never get this far! xDDDDDDDDDD Thank you all my reviews for giving me wonderful reviews, although there was one Kaname x Yuki shipper... {looks at the floor with a bored gaze} Yeah no, I can't see Kaname and Yuki together. Sorry, no can do. I own nothing but the plot!

Beastly

Secret Door

_Turn out the lights_  
_Feed the fire till my soul breathes free_  
_My heart is high as the waves above me_  
_Don't need to understand_  
_Too lost to lose_  
_Don't fight my tears, cuz they feel so good_

_And I, I will remember how to fly_  
_Unlock the heavens in my mind_  
_Follow my love back through the same secret door_

* * *

**Days** passed and Kaien looked around to see no one in the library, he took a deep breath and walked inside. He closed the door after himself and began to search for what he needed. His shaky hands trembled book after book with no information he needed until he found it. A thick white book with the Kuran crest in the middle and other crests from other purebloods smaller and around the rose crest. He opened it and searched page after page until he found the page he was looking for.

There were many purebloods with the information he needed, his eyes reading too fast for an average person. He looked at the man in the picture and the information they gave about him. Kaien sighed after he read it is true that he had killed his parents and the newborn Kiryu. Apparently his family was slowly losing their mind and was wiped down, he only had little time before preparing the sacrifice. So he really drained all three of them, how can he do that to a baby and his own flesh and blood? He looked at the name that was under the picture.

Rei Toir was his real name.

And Ray Kiryu is the name he now and forever will have.

Kaien closed the book and placed it back with a sigh, there wasn't much, but at least he knew where the man was living. He hadn't heard from him in a long time. He walked out of the study with a grimaced, Shizuka was really putting his life in a difficult situation. He needed to go and take a small breather outside the mansion, he grabbed his coat and left the mansion letting Zero and Ichiru know he will be home in a while. Both had nodded and he left determined to find someone who will help him.

**"Zero~"** Ichiru whined resting his head on Zero's thighs and looked up at him with a worried expression.

Zero stared at him with his usual expression and nodded.

"We should go out and play, exercise is good for the baby, I think." Ichiru said putting one finger under his chin and pressed his ear to Zero's bump.

"How do you know?" Zero asked half glaring at his brother.

"Because, I can hear them moving inside you, they must be fighting in there," Ichiru winced when he kept hearing the unborn children move.

"Maybe they're hungry?" Zero looked and put a hand over his small bump.

"I wonder what they'll be, boys, girls, mixed? I am so going to spoil them." Ichiru nuzzled the bump making Zero blush.

"We'll make sure that my little brothers or sisters will be kept a safe distance from father," Senri said sitting down with them.

"For reals! You are going to be a big brother! And Zero'll adopt you too, huh!" Ichiru smirked seeing Zero blush and look away from him.

"What are you going to name them?" Senri asked tilting his head cutely to the side.

"I have no idea, Kaname said that we'll be going to the store to start buying baby supplies." Zero said with a blush decorating his whole face.

"Aw, if Kaname wouldn't be married to that bitch, I would have thought he had feelings for you." Ichiru smiled closing his eyes and showed his pearly white teeth.

"Don't be silly, Yuki is his mate. I would never steal a man." Zero sighed looking at the floor, his hand still resting on his small bump.

"It was forced, he couldn't do anything." Senri spoke after a while looking at Zero's hand.

"Wanna feel it?" Ichiru asked getting up and ushered the mahogany-haired teen towards them.

Senri blushed for a bit and slowly got up. He walked towards them with a bashful look, or so Zero thought seeing a small tinge of red covering his cheeks. He watched Senri sit on the other side of Zero leaving the older twin in the middle, the russet-haired teen put his hand over the small bump and smiled faintly. Zero smiled and Ichiru put his hand on the other side of his stomach, Zero put both his hands over each Senri's and Ichiru's hand with a smile decorating his face. They stayed like that feeling the warmth of the unborn babies that are resting inside Zero.

Juri was coming inside the living room to announce dinner, but stopped dead in her tracks. She has never seen all three of them look so unite, they almost look like they were brothers and were sharing a beautiful moment. She stopped and hid her presence and stared, now that she had all three of them there she studied each face structure. They almost have the same built, the same nose, and only difference were hair and eye color. Juri smiled to herself seeing Zero smile, that's the first time she has ever seen him smile in such a long time.

She sighed knowing this moment was breathtaking, but sadly she had to interrupt.

"Boys, dinner." Juri smiled seeing them jump and look at her.

"We'll be there," Ichiru smiled and got up stretching his arms high to the ceiling. His bell made a noise and he watched his brother get up along with Senri.

"Wonder what we are eating," Zero said rubbing his bump feeling hunger all of a sudden.

"Dunno?"

They ate their dinner and were watching the television news. People were appearing dead every morning during the past three days, and it is not stopping. The bodies were dried from their blood, and they all flinched at that. One of their own is doing that. And their suspicions were confirmed when the camera zoomed in to show dust on the floor, Haruka and Juri grimaced along with Kaname, the council will be holding a meeting in the morning of the human hours. Who could it be?

* * *

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Asato Ichijo said glaring at the newspaper that was sitting innocently on the round table.

Everyone nodded with a frown, some even spoke out loud. Haruka, Juri, Kaname and a bored Yuki all looked around. Juri grimaced seeing the papers, she will rip the son of a bitch apart once she finds them. They have been in hiding for a very long time, and they were not about to get discovered anytime soon. She probably knew whom it was doing all that, and hoped she was wrong.

"Who is behind all of this?" Haruka asked glaring at all of them making them flinch with the power he was slowly releasing.

"W─ we came to a conclusion that your brother, Rido Kuran was last seen in the scene of the crime." one man said trying to make his voice even.

"And if this keeps going, the humans will eliminate us, your majesty, I think we should kill him." a woman said looking at them in the eye.

"Fat chance," Juri spoke silencing the woman who was about to open her mouth.

"And pray tell my Queen." she asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"We are looking for him," Juri said not backing down, and the power she was releasing made the woman shudder.

"That's right, he raped a human! How disgusting, a pureblood mixed with humans. The child will not even be pureblood." another man, Yuki's father sneered in disgust.

"Leave the human out of this," Kaname snapped not caring is the table began to crack.

"What for? What if he thought that Rido was our King and opened his legs?" Yuki's father taunted.

"That is enough," Asato silenced him.

"I've never met the human, but I've known Rido for a while and how he treated his mate. He was an abusive one." the woman shrugged pulling one lock of hair behind her ear.

"The stupid woman, she should have waited for her true mate," Yuki shrugged seeing her nails clean.

"That's what happens when you're not with your initialed mate," Yuki's father said proud of his daughter.

"Meaning that could happen to your daughter seeing she is not the prince's initialed mate," Asato said making both father and daughter look at him with a glare.

"My daughter loves him," Yuki's mother cut in sitting next to her outraged mate.

"But does he love her? What if our Prince found his mate already?" the blonde said shifting on his seat getting comfortable in case an all out war was going to happen.

"We are getting off topic," the woman said rubbing her temple.

"The prince cannot divorce my beautiful daughter, she is carrying his child." Yuki's mother glared while her daughter looked smudge.

"Everyone will calm down, or this meeting will be over." Juri said in a low voice making Asato and the other two quieted, meanwhile Yuki's parents still kept talking.

"Our daughter is one of the last with pureblood in her." Yuki's mother said.

"And Sara may be another, but she will not be good for the Prince," Yuki's father said drinking some water.

"The Kuran, Hio, and Kiryu are one of the most purest blood there is alive. Sadly, years ago, the Toir clan was eliminated due to rouges." Haruka said giving up in switching the subject, Juri glared at him.

"But their last off spring didn't completely died. And the last Kiryu is in hiding, While the Hio has a submissive heir." Asato gave his two cents.

"And there are no more dominant male purebloods," Yuki's mother smirked giving her daughter a happy look.

"Senri doesn't need to look for his mate any longer," Takuma Ichijo said coming inside the room with folders in one hand.

"And why not?" the woman asked looking at Takuma with a questioning glance.

"I'm his initialed mate!" Kaname watched as Takuma showed them his initials on his wrist. _S.H.K_

"Impossible," his grandfather was shocked.

"And why are you late," Yuki's mother glared at him.

"Because, I had to pick some documents on my way over here, take a look." Takuma threw the folder on the table and pictures of Rido with a small army of vampires were taken outside the city.

Kaname watched them all in silence once the meeting began for real this time. He sighed hating being there and concentrated on a certain silver-haired teen.

**Zero** sneezed stopping right before the store. Ichiru and Senri stopped and looked behind to see what had happened. Zero rubbed his nose and kept walking seeing the sun setting. Senri stopped in front of the store and looked behind them, Kaname's servant a.k.a his bodyguard, Siren walked an off distance away from them. Ichiru looked at the window and saw cute baby things.

"Wonder how long until we find the gender of the baby?" the younger silverette asked.

"Aidou said that when I'm around six months," Zero said seeing all the cute clothes and toys. He kept walking not in the mood to see anything.

"Zero," Ichiru noticed something, so did Senri.

Ichiru stopped him and made his older brother look at him.

"What's on your mind lately? Ever since you found out you're pregnant you've been on and off happiness? When you have your children, are you going to even love them?" Ichiru asked looking deep into his brother's eyes.

"I don't know... I─ I'm mixed emotions, I'm happy for my children, but I don't want to see them." Zero looked away with tears threatening to fall.

"What is wrong?" asked Senri feeling the emotions and his eyes thick with liquid.

"What if they look like him," Zero had the tears running, he looked away wiping them.

"Zero, if they look like him we can't do anything to change their appearance. You will love them for who they are and not whom they look like. What if one of them looks like us!" Ichiru hugged him, Senri gave them a soft look and wanted to join the hug for some strange reason.

"But I won't be able to stand seeing _him_ in them," Zero looked to the floor with tears running down his cheeks.

"We have to go," Senri spoke when he sensed someone coming close to them.

Both Ichiru and Zero looked at the mahogany-haired male look behind them, who could it be? There were a bunch of people walking here and there, no one looked suspicious. Senri frowned, the dark aura that he felt moments ago disappeared. It was his father, but something dropped from the sky. It was a little boy, he had his face down and a hood covered it, Senri saw some people stop and looked wondering where the little boy had come from. Something moved from the corner of his eye and looked behind to see shadows slowly appearing.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that didn't happen," one man said walking away talking on his cell, others followed his example.

"Hey, little boy. Where did you come from?" Zero asked walking closer to the small boy with his head down.

Senri was busy looking around, he sensed more from different directions. Siren had appeared and brought him behind her, she kicked a man running their way. The people stopped what they were doing and looked at the woman with emotionless eyes. The man made a loud screech and showed its ugly teeth with blood stains. Some people began to run all to different directions while others shrugged and thought it was some vampire weirdo wanna be and continued.

Zero touched the boy's shoulder and stopped seeing that the people were running around. He looked behind him to see Ichiru and Senri trying to look for him in the huge crowd, why did it felt like he was getting further away from them. He froze when the little boy took hold of his hand with his ice-cold one. Zero turned around and saw the small boy look at him with a haunting look, he was dead, and it was no act.

Zero was screwed.

He didn't react fast and the small boy took hold of his collar shirt with his other hand and using all his strength and brought him down. Zero froze feeling sharp fangs pierced his velvet skin, his eyes widened and he couldn't even gasp out of shock. He began to struggle for freedom, Zero wasn't as strong as he thought he was, the boy sucked more of his blood making him go dizzy. Another one attached itself to his wrist and began to feed, Zero began to feel extremely dizzy, he saw that Ichiru was heading his way. The people screamed realizing that it was real and ran making Ichiru walk backwards. Siren was fighting off three of them, and Senri used his blood whip to eliminate some more of them.

Zero was frozen, everyone almost left the street, he could see some getting sucked, he fell to his knees and panted. His blood was almost out of his system and he couldn't do anything, what were these vampires doing! And why would they be biting humans? Zero began to close his eyes feeling darkness consume him, but if he dies, how will he be able to meet his children? Something inside of him pulsed and he can't think right. Strong winds began to gather making them clutch to anything.

"Zero!"

More stronger winds were summoned after he heard his younger brother scream. Zero looked up and saw the Ichiru was being attacked by more of those weird vampires, Zero felt something darker coming their way. He looked up at the clouded sky, he sighed closing his eyes trying once more to squirm free from the two vampires that were feasting on them. It brought him bad memories of that _man_. He felt both vampires scream and dissolved into dust, a pair of strong arms held him as his head almost hit the floor. Zero looked up to meet a pair of reddish brown eyes looking down at him with worry. He then closed his eyes feeling tired all of the sudden, but he did hear Kaname's last words.

"I'm glad I saved you," Kaname smiled nuzzling his face to Zero's bloodied neck, he was worried to what is going to happen after he woke up. But he will make sure to give him his blood.

* * *

La-la-la~ Finito with this chapter, and on to the next one dears! Please review and thank you for 100 reviews! xD


	10. Chapter 9! ET

Look here** Souske2013/Eternal MS**, I'm not a Kaname x Yuki fan. I will bash her up real good, and why is it that I can't PM you so we could deal with this in private! I really hate Yuki, if you like her then get outta here and read some Kaname x Yuki fics, 'cause you will not find them here. Go on and flame me all you want, you'll just bring my sadistic side out, I could care less what you want. I'm here just like any other author write stories and have fun. This is purely _**Yaoi**_! I know there isn't much with Kaname and Zero, it's called a PLOT, sure it's going slow and all, but there will be more action between them! Yes, I'll make Zero fall in love with Kaname after he got raped and pregnant with the bastard's child. I think not! What choice does poor Kaname have? She is carrying his child... hehehe~ you're just giving me sexy ideas~ now I will know what to do...

And thank you my lovely reviews~ I'm sorry you had to read all that. Well dears on with the story for it's getting weirder even for me! O.o? I own nothing but the plot! x} Haha~ I actually had a lot of fun thinking with this song! xD

Beastly

E.T.

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

* * *

**"I** want to know who is responsible for this!" Juri glared at the round table, they had just gotten out of there when they smelled delicious, addicting human blood. And one of them belonged to a certain silverette, they returned summoning them once more.

"We will get to the bottom of this," Asato Ichijo said getting ready to erase minds.

"I wan't Aidou and Kaien to erase everyone's minds when they get to the hospital." Haruka commanded really mad.

"Zero died?" Yuki asked looking at them with fake worry.

"Now, now honey. I'm sure he will be ok." her mother said also feigning worry, both could care less about the silverette who had shouted at Yuki.

"Do not worry your highness, we will investigate." the woman said bowing on one knee while the others did as well.

"See to it, we will also investigate." Haruka left with his mate on one side.

**Zero** opened his eyes, he looked around the white room. Where could he be? Suddenly a smiling blonde came inside the room, his electric blue eyes looked at him. The blonde took the clipboard reading it and walked up to him with a small flashlight in one hand. Zero laid still with a frozen expression, the blonde was so close to him and he had memories of what happened earlier crash into him making him scream bloody murder.

"What's going on?" Kaname entered the room after he heard the loud scream.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have gotten so close to him." the blonde said backing away from the pregnant teen.

"It's alright Aidou," Kaname sighed slowly sitting down on the white bed, Zero looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll go out while you do _that_." Aidou bowed and left the room standing guard along his mate who looked blankly at the floor.

"Zero, you'll need to take some blood and please don't deny that your kids are slowly draining you from it." Kaname said leaning forward making Zero blush and look down his lap.

"But─"

Kaname put a single finger silencing him, Zero blushed and looked at him. He felt his cheeks heat up to the tilt and could explode any moment now. He glanced at Kaname's other hand slowly unbottuning his black shirt down to his chest and Zero gasped in air flushing further than before. He watched as the older man used one nail and sliced his neck making a trail of blood ooze down. The small silverette felt his teeth pulse and his mouth watered, and all of a sudden it vanished. What was all that about? He mentally shook his head and watched the handsome man lean forward.

"Drink..." he said in his smooth voice making him look at him with an innocent expression.

Zero slowly leaned forward, but his bump prevented him to stop and straighten. Kaname saw this and brought his arms around the slender teen and made him sit on his lap. Zero put both hands on each side of the brunette's shoulders. Zero looked at Kaname in the eyes and leaned forward once he smiled gently and nodded. Zero opened his plump mouth and began to lick the thin train of blood that was going down his chest. Kaname shivered once that beautiful tongue licked him up to his open wound. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes controlling his beast that wanted to take this beautiful silverette. Zero closed his eyes and sucked the blood, he didn't find it disgusting like he thought it would taste. It was thick and rich making him moan and a certain prince began to groan feeling his blood travel south, Kaname grabbed the slender hips and unconsciously brought him closer to him.

Zero slid closer to him and sucked more, something in him began to flow to his heart. His closed eyes sent him to a foggy dimension, the fog was thick and he couldn't see for miles around. He turned one way and saw more thick fog, he turned the other and same. He began to walk forward seeing where he would be led, he stopped once something was right in front of him and the fog began to disappear. He didn't know what it was, it just felt like he was on the other side of a cell-like door and it had a thick chain with an equally thick lock. Zero tried to touch the lock, but it all disappeared and he reopened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked him not meeting his eyes.

"Thank you," Zero said leaning forward resting his forehead on the strong shoulder.

"Anytime, now that you've tried the blood... you do know that you will cling to me and only me. Right?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow in amuse.

"Yeah, but I guess it's better you then..." Zero trailed off with a dark glare.

Kaname smiled and hugged him closer, Zero smiled faintly feeling safe in that warm embrace and snuggled closer to the older man. He closed his eyes, neither of them realizing that they had glowed red for a heartbeat.

**"Oh** my God! This light-green is so cute!" Takuma smiled holding a small shirt that had a lion in the middle drinking a bottle of milk.

"I don't know him," Senri said walking away from him.

"Don't be mean!" Takuma hugged him making the younger teen look flustered.

"Ugh, seeing you makes me sick," Ichiru stuck his tongue out with disgust, and Maria shook her head.

"Oh and having your tongue shoved down to your lover's throat in public is not disgusting?" Takuma pouted and hugged the mahogany-haired teen.

"Guys, we're not even sure about their genders." Maria said looking at the said silverette teen.

"We could get yellow, light-green, white anything for both genders." Zero said looking at the baby clothing.

"Look, I found a baby book with all kind of popular names." Kaname said holding a bright book in one hand and held a small bat on the other.

"What's with the bat?" Ichiru asked a bit creep out with a slight glare.

"It's a present for the first child Zero will have. The second one is a cute wolf and the third will get a teddy bear." Kaname shrugged not caring if they all looked at him weirdly, he wanted to buy them something, so be it.

"Weirdo," Ichiru looked away from them and saw a cute sailors outfit, he wasted no time and grabbed it.

"We don't want to buy boy cloths just yet." Zero said seeing the glowing look in his younger brother's eyes.

"But, it's cute..." Ichiru had huge sparkling eyes while looking at Zero.

"No,"

"Bu─"

"No,"

"Damn..." Ichiru snapped his fingers.

"Ha-ha, hormones man." Takuma smiled brightly.

He instantly calmed down when Zero turned to glare at him. He looked away feeling the dark aura surrounded him, he felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine. He was about to run to the hills when Maria saved him by making him look at diapers. Zero grabbed some and put them in the cart, now that he will need seeing that all newborns pooped and peed all the time. He rubbed his belly with a smile, he was five months now and soon he will get to see the genders. Kaname had been such a huge gentleman to him making him feel happy, it's almost as if they were really married instead of him and...

Zero stopped. What was he doing with his friend's husband while she too was pregnant? Wasn't he suppose to be with her? Zero watched them all keep on walking forward laughing about something that Takuma had said. His heart felt tight and something inside of him told him to be selfish and keep Kaname for a while longer. But he is married to Yuki! No, he doesn't want him to go to Yuki, smile at her and kiss her bump. Zero didn't want that to happen, he felt the air too thin and couldn't breath right.

"Zero are you OK? You look a bit pale there." Takuma asked after he realized they were short one twin.

"I need some air." Zero said walking out of the store.

**He** sat on a bench outside the store feeling the soft breeze play around with his hair. He leaned back and closed his eyes, he didn't even closed them for two minutes when he heard voices behind the wall. He turned around and noticed it was an alley. He saw two figures arguing about something, one looked like a woman while the other was a male. Zero could hear the conversation, he was about to turn back when the man figure brought the woman towards him in a smothering kiss. That's weird, the woman had really long hair down her knees almost like─ oh shit. No it couldn't be...

It was Yuki...

This was a complete nightmare. She was cheating on Kaname and that child may not be his... this world was getting more and more messed up by the second. Zero slowly got up and left when he saw she leaned up and kissed him with so much hunger that they might just have sex right there. Zero quickly went back inside the store to see Ichiru and Maria looking at some cute baby albums.

"Look, these are cute." Maria said in her soft voice making Zero look at the white album.

"Yeah..." Zero wasn't in the mood to feel happiness, how could he after he witnessed... that!

"Is something wrong?" Senri asked walking right in front of them.

The pregnant silverette looked at them, should he tell them? He didn't know what to do, but what if he told Kaname... No that wouldn't work out, he will just get called a snitch. He just shook his head and smiled. Senri looked at him with a concern gaze, and Zero looked away from them and began to walk to see cute stuffed animals.

**Zero** blushed when he walked out of the baby store, many people were giving him weird looks and looked at his stomach. He was glad he let his hair stay the way it was. His silver hair was a little longer than his brother's and his face was slightly sharp but not to noticeable, and his small body confused everyone. Making them question his gender, but seeing the bump they all thought he was a girl and walked away.

"Look, she's pretty..."

Zero heard a little girl say and he blushed hating it. Maria chuckled, Takuma smiled, Senri gave a slight smirk, Kaname down right smirked and Ichiru laughed out loud. Zero sent them all one ugly glare making everyone look away whistling innocently. He walked to the car that was parked a couple feet away from them, Zero waited for the driver to open the door and entered with a cute pout.

"Don't worry Zero, they haven't seen a cute teen in their miserable lives before." Ichiru smiled looking at his older brother who was looking out the window.

"Hn," Zero glared at each one of them.

"Hormones," Takuma sweat-dropped.

They got home just before the sun set, and the moon shined making Senri and Takuma turn into their beastly forms. Kaname had excused himself to his room before the transformation. Now that Zero thought about it, he hasn't seen Kaname's beastly form, and he wanted to see it. He walked up the stairs trying to find the courage to see his form. Senri and Takuma's form was still a bit scary for him, but he still managed. He felt that with each step he was getting more and more nervous, his heart pounded. He made it to the top of the stairs and made his way to the room where his heart took him.

Zero stood right in front of the door, he was glad that his unborn children were getting slightly hungry. Now Zero had an excuse why he was here, he felt his body grow weak and became dizzy. Oh yeah, his babies were feeding off him once again. He massaged his stomach and with a gulp and began to knock on the wooden door. He couldn't hear anything and could have sworn there was a dark presence on the other side of the door. He stood frozen for a few moments wondering if it was too late to leave, shaking the thought away, he knocked. No he will not run away.

No one answered.

He tired again and no one answered. Zero tried the door and it was opened, he slowly walked inside and heard the door close behind him. Zero quickly turned around and found the door closed, he turned back and saw a dark figure on the other side of the window. He stared at the taller figure, his back was facing him and Zero's heart beat fast and hard. Cold sweat began to form on his temple, his fingers began to slightly tremble out of fear. The figure turned around, Zero could make out a pair of crimson eyes looking only at him. Zero felt an excitement shiver run down his spine and stared at those memorized eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kaname asked slowly walking, he was glad the dark room covered his ugly beastly form.

"I came..." Zero couldn't say it without blushing.

"Come," Kaname said sitting on a couch and held his hands for him to take. He already knew what the teen was there for.

Zero bashfully walked towards him with a slight blush covering his cheeks. His heart rate increased and he felt somehow happy that he got to sit on the pureblood's lap. Zero had his legs spread on each side of his narrow waist. Zero wanted to hug him and slowly lick his way up to his jaw giving it a tender kiss, then make his way up to those slender lips that probably tasted divine. Zero shivered again feeling hot, and Kaname held in a groan hoping Zero wouldn't notice little Kaname in all it's standing glory.

"Drink," Kaname purposely cut right below his ear.

His crimson eyes watched the silverette's eyes going to the bleeding wound. He was about to close his eyes when Zero's eyes glowed a crimson color and then in a quick heartbeat it was gone. Kaname held Zero and watched his lavender eyes stay the same, was it his imagination? Or could it be real?

He let it go after Zero leaned forward and began to suck his wound. Zero groaned and put both his arms around Kaname's neck and the vampire prince put his arms around his slender waist unconsciously bringing him closer to him. Zero began to really enjoy the taste, he wasn't sure if it were because of his unborn children or it could be something else...

* * *

Whew... Done with the chapter! xD please review and write to me how it went. There will be more shocks in future chapters. And a big question! **Is Yuki's child really Kaname's? **That whore! I don't remember that much from the books, but I think she had one child of Kaname and the other of Zero... I find that a bit disturbing... {looking around with a weird face} I think that's what I remember, but IDK...? Review mi amores~ 3


	11. Chapter 10! Dark Blue

Cookies...

Cookies...

MINE! {tackles for cookies!}

{munch, munch} hmmm~

Oh! LOL sorry 'bout that! Thank you for giving me cookies! Oh and the reviews, I love you all! And Mein Gotts! What is going to be happening to our favorite Uke!? O.o

Beastly

Dark Blue

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..

* * *

Kaname sat there looking at Zero in the eyes, was it really his imagination? He wanted to see again, but Zero turned the lamp on that was on the small table next to the chair. The light made Kaname's eyes dilated because of the light that suddenly turned on out of nowhere. Kaname covered his ugly face with his claws and hissed wishing that Zero couldn't see him like this in his ugly beastly form. He heard the smaller man gasp and he tensed thinking it was because he looked ugly and disgusting.

Zero looked over him, he wasn't disgusted; he found the brunette man... beautiful. His claws looked deadly, but they did not scare Zero to touch one claw and brought it closer towards him. He studied it, Kaname opened his eyes seeing not a disgusted face, but full of curiosity; he hoped that it will not turn into disgust. Zero checked for it over and over seeing the sharp nails glowed under the light. He wanted to feel if they were really that sharp as they looked, but remembered he was with the prince of vampires. He then went to the translucent white skin with fascination on his face tracing each vein going up the arm. Kaname shivered almost moaning from the silverette's innocent touched. It felt ice-cold to the touch, but he still touched it and his eyes landed on Kaname's pointy ears, he reached up to the tip and softly squeezed them feeling them soft─ yet firm. His eyes then landed on the horns that stuck out of the head, Zero touched it from the tip and slowly went down until he reached the dark waves of the brunette's hair. Zero then let his hand travel a little lower feeling the man's soft cheeks, they were also cold. His lavender eyes followed his fingers until they made their way to his lips that were a blood red, Zero slowly pulled the bottom lip feeling them soft as silk down revealing sharp fangs.

He looked closely now curiosity taking over him and opened the mouth wide enough to see the sharp fangs, they were longer than before. Zero put his index finger in one of them and slowly traced it down shivering when he got to the tip. Kaname groaned mentally for he was almost loosing control and his beast was purring with Zero's touch. Zero must have heard him purr because he had a lovely blush across his pale face. Now Zero slowly traced up the nose and stopped in those bright crimson eyes with black slits that were staring at him. Zero put his hands on each side of the pureblood looking deep in those eyes, and Kaname breathed in the scent of the stars that calmed his beast down. Zero didn't know what took over him but he leaned forward touching Kaname's forehead with his, his strands of silver hair tickling the man who was still under him. He closed his eyes feeling content and safe, they stayed like that for a while, Zero's heart beat softly and butterflies were going crazy inside his tummy.

Kaname held Zero close to him, he smiled closing his eyes feeling that nothing in the world will take him away. He had failed once, and he will not fail again. He wanted to lean up and kiss those lips that were just centimeters away from him, but it might be a wrong move, so he will wait until Zero makes the move. Kaname held him tighter, his beast was in peace, how weird it's almost as if it knew that Zero was his mate. But that's impossible, Zero is human─ and his name did not match his initials.

**Juri** was slowly walking out of the dining room and made her way towards the room where she knew where the diary of Shizuka was. The problem was, how can she open it? She would really just go and bash up Maria for the key, it didn't even have a lock! Juri opened the door and saw many book cases lined up the walls, and right there on the desk was the diary. She walked towards it feeling her heart beat faster with each and every step. She took hold of it and peered over it seeing nothing, it was just a simple book, she scanned it over it many times until she found something odd. Right in the middle of the book was a drop-like hole. At first she thought it was just a simple hole from being too old, but now that she really took a look at it, it was a hole.

"What can this mean?" she asked no one.

She walked to one of the couches and sat down without a care, she was alone and did not care if she sat ungracefully. She needed a break, and looked at the tear drop hole that was looking at her as if making fun of her. Juri wondered, she has seen her grandmother with a book similar to this, but she couldn't remember what her grandmother did in order for the book to open. She would have to dig into her memory if she wanted to remember. She sat there for a while with a grimaced, thinking hard. She looked out the slightly opened curtain showing the bright moon through the crack, she wondered when her son will break his beastly curse. Yuki broke her's, she wanted to know who was it the one who broke it, but decided against it half glaring at the book.

She got up and began to walk around the room thinking hard. She had a flashback when she was only five. She was running with her best friend down the stairs...

* * *

{Flashback}

_"Juri" _

_Said girl looked behind her to see her best friend Shizuka who was waving with a huge smile. Her hair only went down her shoulders, and a small blossom was decorated on the side. Juri held her hair in a long braid that reached her small waist. Shizuka bounced her way towards her brunette friend, fixing her kimono, Juri ushered her to where her grandmother was outside the gardens._

_"Hurry, your grandma is going to tell us another story!" Shizuka took hold of her hand and both ran down the hallway forgetting their manners and made their way to where the older Kuran was._

_"Grandma!" Juri squealed hugging the woman from the front of her gown._

_"My sweet granddaughter and Shizuka, how have you been today," the woman asked fixing her long lock behind her ear._

_"Nothing much," Shizuka smiled sitting on the small table after Juri sat down._

_"What are you doing?" Juri asked smiling looking up at her grandmother with love._

_"Just about to open my journal," the older woman smiled putting one finger in her mouth._

_Juri watched in fascination and felt her eyes burn crimson when she smelt blood in the air. Looking at her grandmother, Juri saw a small tear drop hole on the book. She watched her grandmother put the finger with one small drop of blood right on top of the hole. The hole glowed a glittery color and then the hole disappeared, Juri had her eyes wide with innocence seeing what a small drop of blood could do. Her grandmother opened the book after that and began to write the days events, Juri wanted a book just like that._

_"Cool!" Juri glanced to see Shizuka with a fascinating face and held her hands on her lap while she swung her leg back and forward in excitement. "My mama has one of those, she said she'll give me one for my birthday!" _

_"I want one too!" Juri smiled looking at her grandmother._

_"This book is passed down to generations, this was our ancestors book. The first Lady Kuran had this book, I can't remember how it was found─ but we can write all we want without worrying about finishing the book. It's like the book is magic, but only very few people have this journal now, it is passed down the next Queen after the holder of this journal 'disappears...'" The woman sighed getting a faraway look._

_"You mean after they die?" Shizuka asked looking at Juri with a worried face now._

_"You're both too young. Come, let's go make some snacks for your grandfather and brothers' they will be hungry when they come home from work._

_Little Juri held her grandmother's hand while she looked at the now closed book wondering how it opens. Her grandmother looked at her and smiled stopping and hunched down with the book between her hands._

_"You're wondering how to open the book, right." She smiled seeing the girls nod in excitement. "Well, if you cut your finger and only add a small drop of blood, it opens. It has to be your blood, or it wont work at all." the Queen got back on her feet and walked once again seeing the two little girls walk after her skipping while holding hands._

_"I hope when we grow old and have kids we get to write on the journals. Then we could share our stories, then we could laugh along with our future families!" Shizuka smiled._

_"Promise," Juri held her pinkie out and Shizuka nodded promising to share their secrets in the future._

* * *

**Juri** opened her eyes and looked around. When had she fallen asleep? She quickly sat up on the couch and saw that the sun was coming up, sighing she brought the book to her chest having tears fall down her face. That was a past memory of them, they will never make that promise come true now that Shizuka was gone. And her grandmother had hidden her journal somewhere within the mansion so it would not be discovered, Juri slowly got up and walked to the door.

What will she do? The journal can only open with its owner's blood, and she no longer is in the living. Juri wiped her tears so that her family wouldn't get worried, but what if one of the family members is the key! Senri came to mind, he might be the key to open the diary of Shizuka, now the challenge is, how will she get his blood? She will think about it later and walked out of the library with the book tight in her chest, no way in hell this Queen will let anything happen to the diary.

**"Waa~** Zero! Senri won't smile for me!" Ichiru hugged the now huge silverette.

"Now, now Ichi, if Senri won't smile for you do you think crying about it will make him smile." Zero sighed walking inside the house.

"I wanna see him smile! I've seen pictures of him smiling! Why won't he smile to me, his best friend!" Ichiru looked at Senri who was entering the mansion with his blank look.

"Senri, could you at least smile for Ichiru, sometimes I feel like he's the one pregnant instead of me." Zero rolled his eyes and Senri stared at Ichiru with a blank face.

"No," then walked away, right behind him Takuma entered in all his cheerfulness.

"It's part of your pregnancy, that's why Ichiru has mood swings too*!" Takuma smiled, but inside he was smirking.

"Big brother, it's your fault!" Ichiru whined and ran out of the room making Zero sigh.

"He'll get over it once the babies are born!" Takuma excused himself and went to go find his future mate.

"I hope my children don't inherit their uncle's behavior." Zero slowly shook his head making his way up the stairs.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Perfect."

Zero looked up to see Yuki glare down at him, her bump was smaller than his. But she was not carrying triplets, her long light pink maternity dress flowed around her while she walked down the stairs. Her chocolate eyes that once held innocence glared down at him as if he was some pig rolling around the mud trying to please her. Zero glared at her, he remembered what happened last time he saw her, and he won't forgive her for what she did to the prince. She disgusted him now, Yuki smirked seeing his huge baby bump and slowly rubbed hers.

"How have you been?" Yuki sneered looking down at the huge bump.

"Cut the crap and what do you want?" Zero glared at her.

"I know you were there," she frowned seeing Zero tense. " So I was right, my, my Zero. Always have the bad timing in everything." She brought a sharp nail and slowly pushed it on his pale cheek.

"What you did back there has no forgiveness." Zero said slapping her hand away from his cheek, but instead she sliced him making a trail of blood run down his cheek.

"No one needs to know, and you better keep it quiet if you don't want lives at risk." Yuki rubbed her belly smiling innocently at it. She looked up at him with blood-red eyes and she leaned up to him with a smirk.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt Kaname I will never forgive you. he deserves better!" Zero said wincing when he felt her tongue lick the wound and moaned from his sweet blood.

"Oh, like you're any better. You're just a human? What are you going to do about it." Yuki slowly trialed her hand up his bicep and stopped on his neck. She stared at the mark on his neck and used a finger to slowly slice it, she giggle realizing that everyone was outside and no one was here to see this.

"What are you doing─"

Zero froze when he felt her lick up his neck and to his cheek. He grabbed her from the shoulders and shoved her away from him making her stumble a bit. She glared at him with crimson eyes, and slowly stalked him with her claws extended. Zero felt something inside him and his body began to pulse, but the pureblood didn't notice for she was too busy glaring daggers at her once friend.

"Never do that again unless you want to die!" Yuki grabbed him around the neck and smashed his back to the wall. "What if you killed my child? Then Kaname would really be mad and he might kill you." Yuki said in her little girly voice making Zero gasp for air.

"No, I don't think that child is his─ gasp"

"And what! He will never believe you!" Yuki was so mad that she didn't know what she was talking about.

She tighten her hold on Zero's neck feeling it almost snap, just one snap and it will all be over. Blood was slowly trailing down her fingers and she sighed wanting to lick the blood and suck him dry. She giggled tightening harder feeling it about to snap, but her giggles faded seeing Zero looking at the floor. She was confused, but gasped out loud when she saw him look up at her. That's not what frighten her, no, it was those crimson eyes that were looking at her as if he was going to rip her up to pieces. Yuki was about to let go, but he took hold of her small arm on his hand, she struggled to get out of his hold, but it was futile. Yuki was ready to scream when Zero fainted and let her go. She was breathing hard, body shaking looking down at the fainted young man.

"What did you do Yuki." she slowly turned to find her husband glaring down at her.

"Kaname, I─"

"Silence, what you did to Zero is punishable." Kaname said glaring at her with his crimson eyes making her shiver in fear.

"We smelled blood!" Juri, Haruka and Kaien ran inside seeing his son on the floor uncouncius he ran towards him.

"Zero, wake up! Son don't die one me!" Kaien said in between sobs.

"Idiot! He's just fainted!" Ichiru glared after he socked him on the head.

"Hurry call Aidou!" Haruka said and Juri ran out of the room searching for her cell.

Meanwhile Yuki was looking at them with a dark scowl on her face. So Zero is a vampire, but the question is how? Who changed him into a human and what was the purpose? She tried hard to think of many reasons but none came to her mind. Something hit her hard, Shizuka had children, and she over heard a conversation about Rido saying that his deceased mate took a dirty little secret to the grave. She put two and two together, Zero and Ichiru are the lost children of Shizuka Hio, then that means...

He's Kaname's true initialed mate...

Her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Oh crap! I really wasn't going to put this up but I need more villains~ lalala-a-a~ And what more perfect role I can give to Yuki! xP So she figured it out everyone! Oh and that little star where Ichiru had Zero's mood swings is real. When my sister-in-law was pregnant with my niece, I began to have cravings, nausea, and defiantly mood swings. It was not pretty, but where my mom is from it means that the child will truly love you the most. And I guess it's true, because every time she see's me she screams my name hugs me, kisses me, and she doesn't want to go to no one but me. And she keeps saying that she loves me over and over again! HA! Take that sister-in-law! xD That's what I know, but yeah, poor Ichiru! Don't worry Ichiru, Senri will be joining you too~ hehehe~

Review my loves~


	12. Chapter 11! Porque El Amor Manda

Thank you reviews, followers, faves, lovers partners in crime etc...! xD I was going to mention this on my last update, but the other day I couldn't log in on my account. Then I got a message saying that we would have a bit of difficult here in the US. So I waited until today! x) Now I'm happy that I finally updated. By the way, I tried hard to find the English lyrics to this song, but couldn't find it... So I have both in English and Spanish... sorry... O.O" I suck at translating and my Spanish is a little rusty... {blush} O/O

Beastly

Porque El Amor Manda

_{Because Love Demands}_

_Es tan extraño lo que siento por ti  
__(It's this strange what I feel for you)  
después de tanto hoy he vuelto a reír  
(after a long time I come to laugh)  
y estoy segura que aunque no me lo digas  
(And I am sure that even if you don't tell me)  
se que sientes lo mismo por mi  
(that you feel the same way about me)  
Culpable ha sido el destino  
(Destiny is at fault) quien te puso en mi camino  
(That put you in my path)  
y el corazón es testigo  
(And my heart is the witness)  
que este amor no es tan prohibido_  
_(That this love in not prohibited)_

* * *

**"That** can't be true! Zero is not his mate! ARG!" Yuki threw one huge tantrum inside her room. She was glad that the Kurans and the Crosses were not home right now. But that still pissed her off.

She couldn't contain her powers and unleashed them making her bed break, her flat TV exploded along with picture frames, and lamps. The windows busted, the walls began to crack, she really was beyond furious. She had to get rid of Zero, and fast. If Kaname found out about his true mate then he will leave her along with the brat that isn't even his! Yuki swore.

She needed help in order to get rid of the silverette. Who could do the dirty job without her being a suspect? She needed an idiot, but who? Who? She sat on the chair in front of her mirror that wasn't touched by her tantrum. She looked in the mirror seeing her beautiful expression, her long slender hand traced her beauty. Who could resist such a beautiful woman? And a pureblood! Yuki saw the maids enter the room with a frighten look, she smirked and stood up with elegance and smooth out some wrinkles on her dress. She walked passed the trembling servant and stopped not facing her, she spoke with grace laced in her voice as if she had never done anything sinful in her life before.

"Clean this room up, it better be back to normal by the time I come back," Yuki left out the door and out of the mansion.

She sighed at the annoying sun, but she can't stop now. Her parents can probably help her. With a smirk she made her way to her parents house.

**"Well, **I see one boy... but I can't see the others..." Aidou sighed seeing the gender of the babies.

"Why can't you see them?" Ichiru asked face almost smacked to the screen.

"Well, the boy is covering one with his leg and the other has its hands between its legs." Aidou scratched the back of his hand with a smile.

"Haha~ it's embarrassed." Kaien laughed seeing Zero glare at the screen.

"It's being cautious, maybe it saw you and hid." Ichiru smirked.

"Can you find a way to see the genders," Kaname said from the other side of Ichiru who looked at him with a blank expression.

"Yes sir." Aidou kept searching and still did not find it.

"Well?" Kaname asked raising one fine eyebrow.

"Another boy, but the third child is still covering its gender." Aidou sighed looking at Kaname with a sorrowful look.

"That'll be fine," the pureblood prince smiled and stood up along with the other.

Zero cleansed the huge bump and slowly got up, he sighed. Both his back and legs hurt from the weight of the children he had to carry. But it was worth it, he massaged his legs and got up with the help of Kaname who gently lift him up. He smiled thanking him, all of them left with a very excited Kaien bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked more ready to box than anything. Zero walked out of the medicine smelling hospital and took in a very much-needed fresh air inside his lungs. He was also a bit excited and wanted to see his children already.

"What names have you decided for the kids?" Ichiru asked looking at Zero while walking towards the parked car.

"I thought of a few..." Zero thought for a while then stopped, "Misaki, I like the name." he smiled proudly of the name for his child.

"What about the other name?" Ichiru asked looking at Zero.

"I like Tetsuo..." Kaname said without a second thought.

"Aw..." Kaien wiped one fake tear from his eye. "How about Kaien Jr.?"

"Never," all three of them said in a monotone flat voice.

"Why! That is a unique name!" He had fake tears falling from his face.

Zero didn't even bother to answer, if he named one of his children like that, then they may have a chance to inherit the older man's personality. He shivered in a bad way, his children began to move around inside his stomach. Probably they didn't like the name either, he smiled, now they are his babies!

"Now off to go buy clothes!" Ichiru got inside the driver's seat and smiled looking behind him with an innocent look.

"But what about the others?" asked the pregnant silverette.

"Texted them, they'll meet us at the baby store." the younger twin smiled turning the car on.

"All right, but do you know how to drive?" Kaname asked when he felt the car moving.

"No, but I'll learn!" Ichiru snickered seeing their wide eyes.

"Let me call my insurance─" Kaname dropped the phone once Ichiru began to drive fast passing the speed limit.

**"Do **you think they are coming?" Takuma asked from inside the store.

"Should we wait outside?" Maria asked looking every time the door opened signaling that customers came inside.

"Let's go," Takuma held Senri's hand in his and all three walked out the store.

They all went outside under a shaded tree to wait for the other four people who were missing. Gladly, Yuki was not one of the fours. Takuma began to talk to Senri about many things hiding his wrist every time Senri would glanced down at it. Maria smirked catching Takuma's slightly flustered face, she turned around to see no one else coming.

_SCREECH!_

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"ICHIRU"

"I'LL DRAIN YOU DRY!"

"What?" Takuma glanced hearing the familiar screams.

Maria, Takuma and Senri all looked to see a white car with tainted windows came up messy and screeched its way towards a parking space. Luckily no other cars were around to get smashed by the crazy driver. They all got out-of-the-way when they realized that the spacious parking space was right in front of them. Takuma took hold of Maria's shoulders and threw her to one side making her land in the pile of flowers. He then grabbed Senri from the waist and threw their bodies to the nearby bushes.

The park parked nastily in front of them making go up curve. Everyone inside all screamed one last time before it was all over. Ichiru smiled happily getting out of the car merrily. Kaien, Kaname and lastly Zero came out looking disheveled, pale, hair all over the place, and still held the horror-stricken faces.

"Beautiful ground! WAAA~" Kaien kissed the ground rubbing his cheek on the rough surface.

"Never let him drive ever again," Kaname glared at the younger twin while fixing his clothes and hair. Luckily for him, it went back to normal fast.

"Are you guys all right?" Takuma asked getting out of the bushes making sure Senri was OK. He took all the small twigs and leaves off Senri's hair, and Senri did the same.

"Horrible driver," Senri looked at the younger twin with a bored look.

"Maria!" Ichiru helped the lilac-haired girl out of the flowers, some petals were sticking on her hair.

"Who gave him the keys!" Zero looked at them while holding his stomach. Glad that the kids weren't kicking his guts out, they probably enjoyed it. They are already inherited his brother's sadistic side, not good.

"Not me," Kaname answered.

Both then got the same answer and at the same time glared at the pitiful excuse for a man/father. A hot fire was set in the background while they glared at the oblivious man who was praising the ground as if it were a sacred lover. Kaien felt a powerful darkening aura behind him, he looked up to see double glares. He screeched like a little girl and hid behind Takuma and Senri looking from behind their shoulders.

"I-I swear I had the keys! I-I didn't know how he got them! Don't kill me! WAAA~" Kaien cried holding Senri from behind.

"Never let either of them drive," Zero said.

"Agreed," Kaname nodded and took the forgotten keys from the floor when Ichiru dropped them to help Maria up.

He pressed the button to lock it and they all jumped hearing the car give out one ugly roar. Then smoke became to come out of the front, they all had wide eyes. The car gave one roar, then two and then it turned off. Kaname sweat-dropped, what will he tell his parents now? He looked around the car and saw one flat tire in the back, the trunk had a slight dent, it could have been when they bumped into the stop sign. But he wasn't sure, he checked all the scratches, more dents, a broken mirror and window. His parents are going to eat him alive. As if Sensing his fate, Ichiru smiled slapping the brunette on the back. Kaname had his hand covering the top part of his face while the other rested on the side.

"Your royal ass is screwed," Ichiru smiled and Zero sighed knocking his head slightly.

"Stop making things worse," Zero scolded the younger twin.

"Why are you so mean?" Ichiru hugged Maria from the waist looking at him as if that small hit hurt him.

"Let's go and then we'll think of a way to make things better," Takuma smiled leading the younger vampire towards the entrance.

"Then we worry about Kaname's screwed ass," Senri butted in with a flat tone making Kaname freeze and look at the silent man.

"Keep going," Takuma took his almost mate away from the pureblood.

Zero as already inside the store, he walked to the boys section seeing cute clothing, hats, booties etc... He began to choose more clothes and Kaname also brought small cute plush clothes. A teddy bear with a bow, a small wolf with a furry tail, and a cute fox. He glanced to see Zero smile and laugh softly, his heart fluttered when Zero laughed at something Takuma had said. That must have been hilarious seeing Zero clutch his stomach and laughed so hard.

"If you really like him, go after him." Kaname glanced down to see Maria looking at the cute clothing.

"I can't, I'm married." Kaname said with distaste.

"Do you love her?" Maria asked looking up at the prince.

Kaname shook his head no, was it possible to love Yuki more than a sister figure. Sure they hang out together when they were small, then she had to go away to a human high school because her parents were on an important worldwide meeting, he and his parents just had to be there. Joy.

"As if she were my younger sister," Kaname sighed looking down making his bangs cover his eyes.

"How about Zero?"

Kaname froze at that one, he looked at her making his hair all fly the same direction. He didn't know about Zero. Every time he laughed, his heart flutters and it beats faster. His smile makes his heart stop. Whenever he looks up at him with those eyes that only belonged to an angel, he felt heat covering his cheeks. Even with one innocent touch would set the most hot and dangerous desire he had ever felt.

"I don't know..." Kaname looked at her with a guarded look.

"Fine," Maria walked past him, she was a couple of steps ahead when she turned around and looked at him in the eye. "I just hope that one day you might realize that you pushed the person away that might be potential mate. And the biggest mistake is that you letting him go might cause you pain and agony, and that person might have never let you go... unconsciously."

Kaname watched her leave, he was confused. What could she had meant, he looked at the girl who was leaving already. He was going to go over what she said, right now his heart was beating hard and fast. He glanced at Zero who just looked the up at the same time, Zero smiled and his heart stopped a beat. He turned around quickly covering the slight blush on his face, how can one small gesture make him feel all wobbly?

"Look! Finally we can buy the cute sailor's outfit!" Ichiru found the outfits and brought all three boy ones to the cart.

**A **month had passed and Zero was now swearing all over the place, he was almost eight months pregnant. He wanted the children out, now! he felt so useless, and the other's were not helping. Juri began to talk to the children, they must have taken a liking to her because every time she talks they are at peace. With Ichiru they move around as if excited. Maria, just like Juri, they are calm and sound asleep. Takuma, he would tell them on one of his most recent stories leaving the x-rated out, they would chill for a bit. Haruka and Kain made baby noises making the children use him as a punching back.

He snickered when Senri had been having cravings, Juri made fun of him saying that he would be the favorite brother of the unborn children. They begin to kick, move anything, but when Senri talks to them they get a little to carried away and hurt him a little bit.

Kaname─ now that was a funny one. Ever since he had been drinking blood from him, the children begin to make him have a warm feeling. Every time Zero sees him, his heart was beating loud, and he would look down to avoid being caught with a huge blush. Those dark reddish-brown eyes would look at him, he would blush as if he were a little girl and would giggle against his hands. Sadly that would never happen, there were many problems in their fucked up life already. One, Kaname was married. Lucky bitch. Two, both were purebloods─ and it's rare for more purebloods to appear out of nowhere. Again, lucky bitch. and three, he was pregnant not with just one child─ but three. He will never like Zero the way he loves─

Zero stopped dead in his tracks. What was going on, he covered his lips with his hand looking down at the beautiful roses in the garden. He sat under the huge shade that the umbrella generously gave him. A cold lemonade was on one side and a forgotten book. When had he been feeling this for Kaname? No this can't be love, it must be a strong friendship, or he was fond of the pureblood, or the bond. Zero stopped. The bond. Kaname had said that he might get a little possessive and will always need him by the silverette's side. So the bond was responsible for Zero having these forbidden feelings─ yet they felt so right. He will have to be careful with Kaname.

**"How** did you find me!" the first voice sneered.

The fragile second figure gulped and looked at the dirty grounds. The white clean shoes might get all dirty and these where the favorite shoes!

"I was lead here by one of your things..." the figure trembled holding both hands in front.

"And what do you seek, you smell of the Kuran house hold, I loath everyone in there." the first figure said in disgust.

"I want to get rid of someone..." the second figure finally found the courage to talk to the first figure.

"And what does the wife of Kaname Kuran want?" the first voice held malice.

Yuki stood in front of the person that might do her the biggest favor of her life. She was already here and she will not back down while she was this far already. She took in a shaky breath and put her chocolate locks behind her ear, she straighten seeing the dual colored eyes.

"I have information that will intrigued your interest." Yuki looked at the person with the most sickening laugh ever, she shivered the wrong way.

"Do tell," he smirked seeing all his minions coming out to see what the commotion was.

"Zero Cross is having your children in a couple of weeks from now." Yuki stood her ground after she saw all the hungry End vampires that were licking their sharp fangs.

The figure held a hand up and they stood still. Zero was going to be bearing his children. Not one, but more. How interesting. He will have to visit him soon, after all the children will bear his last name. And they have a right to know who the father is. He smirked sending chills down the pureblood princess, she held her bump feeling the child inside of her starting to move around. She was now eight in a half weeks pregnant, meaning Zero is around the same.

"Well, why don't I stop by... leave now. And anymore news, you will come to me." the man made a grab to her chin and brought her close to his face. "I thank you Yuki Kuran, though you are not worth that name, you sinful wench." He kissed her lips and threw her body to the floor making her land her knees, her hair was flown all over the place. She glared at him, she stood up dusting herself, and quickly left.

"My mate is waiting for me, don't worry Zero. I'll be there when the time comes to get my children." Rido Kuran laughed out loud making the halls inside the abandon shed tremble. And he thought that he might take longer to get his mate, what a great opportunity that Yuki had come and be an accomplice. He would use the stupid obsessed girl and manipulate her for his personal gain.

* * *

Sorry it took longer! Yup, the plot thickens even more. And I might do some time skip later on in the chapters. Please do review, you're making so happy that my Yaoiness is going over drive! xD Thank you ben4kevin for the name! xD I made Kaname name him just for you! (though I do not know who is your favorite VK character... -,-) Please review my loves and ideas are welcomed~


	13. Chapter 12! Beat Of My Heart

Hi everyone! So I guess that my opening to a whole different story is not getting everyone's attention... -.- only two reviews, but I'm still happy! M'kay here is my next update and hope you will all like it!

Beastly

Beat Of My Heart

_To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart_

I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
Been looking around  
I've finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,

* * *

**"Kaien** the time is coming for Rido to act, he has fallen." her voice sounded flat, while her eyes held another story hidden deeply.

"What can we do? I already talked to Yagari and he said that he will help me. Right now he's looking for that man's location." Kaien looked at the violet eyes that were staring at him.

"I think it is time for them to finally awaken my children, but without my blood they will still be sealed. Please Kaien warned Zero and Ichiru along with their oldest brother Senri to keep an eye out. My grandchildren are in danger and I can't do anything but to warn you─"

"Shizuka please stay calm, we will find and destroy him." Kaien said in his serious voice looking at Shizuka's host.

"But even I don't know what he's capable of doing, his mind has already blocked me from entering." the woman said sitting down.

"Does Rido know anything about your children? Zero and Ichiru?" Kaien asked seeing the lost look in her violet eyes.

"Yes he does and I still need to see what else is going to happen, or I will not rest in peace until I take that bastard to the depths of hell with me." Shizuka stared at Kaien with a narrowed frown.

"What about the children's father?" Kaien asked sitting on the small couch.

"He's hiding in Romania, you need to go over there and tell him that his children are in danger. He is also a pureblood, and might protect his heirs... I hope," Shizuka was so tired, she really wanted to rest in peace.

"I will send Yagari there, he will know the right tricks to bring him." Kaien told her with a warm smile and a light blush decorating his cheeks.

"Wonder how you convinced him," Shizuka smirked making Kaien's blush a deeper red.

"Let's not get carried away, but what do you plan to do? And your diary, Juri has it hidden somewhere in the mansion." Kaien asked the woman.

"Yes, but it will not open unless I give it my blood. Senri could have been a candidate, but he is not the key. Right now if Juri wants to open the diary, then she'll have to think harder. But I fear it is not time─ yet." her violet eyes looked outside the window seeing the sun.

"Don't tell me Maria is they key," Kaien groaned feeling a headache coming his way.

"I do share a body with her," she smirked looking at the groaning man.

"And she knew all along?"

"No, she doesn't know I borrow her body, but since I made her my hostess, her blood would open the book. But I have to be in her body for the book to open." she pulled one lilac lock behind her ear.

"What about Ichiru, he is slowly awakening." Kaien sighed feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Yes, and that is because his vampire is breaking the seal. He's more dominant than Zero." she smiled at that in a knowing way. "His beast has recognized Maria as its mate and Zero's is still locked, Kaname's beast is slowly recognizing Zero as its true mate." Shizuka heard a small gasp and looked to see no one there. She had sensed someone, but that person quickly covered their aura and right now with no body, she can't really pick it up.

"Who was it?" Kaien asked looking worried that someone had caught them, but the look Shizuka gave him told him that indeed they were caught.

"I couldn't read it, but I think they had heard everything..." Shizuka said standing up.

"I will meet with you on the day Zero will give birth, but it may not be a pleasant delivery..." Shizuka disappeared and Maria fell to Kaien's awaiting arms.

He caught her and sighed, who could it have been that caught them? He hadn't closed the door all the way because no one would be awake at this time of day. He took Maria back to her room and closed the door walking around to see who had heard their conversation.

**"What** am I going to do!" Zero walked in circles ignoring his crying legs that begged to rest.

The silverette had thought hard for the past couple of minutes, why was he so attracted to the married man. He needed to get out and think for a while─ away from the mansion. But knowing everyone else, they might try to accompany him, even if he refused. Zero sighed sitting on the comfortable bed after feeling his legs about to give out. He saw his huge belly, if he stood still and looked very closely, then he could see it move slightly, he smiled resting a hand over his belly.

"Hi little Tetsuo, Misaki and my other unidentified gender child. How are you three doing in there?" Zero asked his stomach making the babies kick and squirm, they must be happy to hear their 'mother's' voice calling them.

"Zero..."

Said man looked to see Juri enter the room, it was her home and she could enter her room whenever she desired. He stared at her walking inside the room with grace and elegance, her light blue dress swayed with each step she took. She really is a beautiful woman, and Haruka a very handsome man. No wonder Kaname came out very, very attractive. Zero blushed once again thinking of the pureblood prince. He saw her sit on one of the double couches facing each other and a small coffee table rested between them. He walked towards the woman who smiled nodding to the other seat next to her.

"How are the children doing," she asked the silverette.

"Other than using me as a human punching bag. They are doing fine." Zero rubbed his stomach feeling them get excited.

"Cute," she smiled seeing him look at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Listen Zero, I couldn't help but over hear a conversation. Ever since that conversation, it has bothered me, and I'm not sure who else to speak with." her reddish-brown eyes were looking at him with so much pain in her eyes that she might end up crying.

"What kind of conversation?" Zero asked looking at the queen who was fighting with her self.

"I- I don't know what else to do? But I want Kaname to end his marriage with Yuki. I know that it will pain me to see my first grandchild hurt by the separation of the children, but there is no love. I was against it from the beginning." Juri took in a deep breath.

Zero knew how she felt, and if he would tell her that the child she is expecting is not a Kuran... No! He had to tell her, and he will not back down. What better way to end a marriage that was not working. He would do everything he can to protect Kaname's honor, even if the pureblood prince might get married to someone else... That will hurt him, but the prince needs his happiness and what better way to be happy knowing the one you love is happy and not miserable. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it getting his courage to tell her the truth.

"Please Zero, I know it pains me when in the end my grandchild will be the one paying the price, but I want what's best for my son." Juri said rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep.

She had spoken more and Zero listened making him feel even more guiltily. She had talked about her granddaughter and how much happiness she will bring to them. Zero felt awful for not telling Juri about her 'granddaughter', he really wanted to shout out to the queen and then he might just feel a speck of sorrow for Yuki. His lavender eyes looked at her tired reddish-brown eyes, he could always make a plan. What kind of plan?

**Zero** heard the door open and saw Yuki walk in casually as if she was the queen. Her white dress had small stains on it making him think she was rolling down on mud. He smirked at the thought. He shook off his head when they made eye contact. Lavender met chocolate-brown.

"Who let you out?" she hissed fixing her slightly stained dress, and rubbed her baby bump.

"Nothing, just so you know everyone's sleeping." Zero shrugged walking away from her to walk up the stairs.

"Not so fast," Yuki grabbed him roughly by his arm and brought him down to her level.

"Let go of me, Miss Wench." Zero hissed glaring at the pureblood princess─ soon she will get stripped of the title.

"Why you son of a bitch," Yuki slapped him sending him to the floor.

"At least I don't cheat on my lover," he glared at the woman who frozen in place.

She smirked feeling her bump, "Again with that. Sure she's not Kaname's daughter, but who cares. I made sure her daddy was someone who looked a lot like Kaname." she giggled a bit putting a slender hand over her full lips.

"Yuki Drago,"

Both of them froze and looked right behind them to see a very angered Juri who's aura was going out of control.

"Juri─"

"Silence you sinful wench." Juri slapped Yuki sending her to the floor. By now everyone was right in front of the door that was now closed thanks to the queen.

"Let me explain─"

"I said to be silence. You disgust me." Juri glared at the trembling pureblood. Her wide chocolate-brown eyes were looking at everyone. Her eyes landed on her husband's confused ones.

"Kaname, help me." Yuki held her hand up to.

"No son, if you help her I will never forgive you!" Juri was beyond livid.

"What is wrong with you?" Haruka asked seeing his mate looking at Yuki as if she had offended her the worst way possible.

"That tramp is not having Kaname's child, but another's!" Juri shouted feeling like a little girl. It was her son she was protecting, to hell with manners, that woman didn't deserve them.

Zero saw everyone tense and the room dropped a couple of degrees. He looked around to see Haruka and Kaname, their aura's getting darker by the minute. He felt cold all of a sudden, he hugged his arms around his body keeping what warmth he had left. He saw Ichiru hug Maria and she cuddle back resting her head on his shoulder. Kaien wore his jacket, and of course the other's were purebloods, they can't feel anything. Lucky vamp.

"Get out, I will see you for our divorce." Kaname hid his eyes with his long strands of bangs.

"You can't do this to me! You believe her over me! Your mate!" Yuki shouted getting even more angry by the second.

"She is my mother, and you were my wife. I believe her over you." he said walking towards a shaking Zero, Senri was with him hugging the shaking human.

"You just wait Kaname Kuran! You will get it where it hurts!" Yuki smirked while her eyes landed on Zero.

Said teen froze in shock, why was she smirking his way? They all watched run out the door leaving everyone who wanted to rip her apart. All of them stared at where she used to be, but now... Kaname sighed controlling his powers to make the house slightly warmer for the humans, he put his hand over half of his face and stared at Zero with his visible eye.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Kaname said going to Zero, Senri slowly backed away leaving the prince to hold the silverette.

Zero blushed feeling his cheeks grow hot. He let Kaname hold him like this, something inside of him purred, he didn't know what it was but let it go after a while. Kaname smiled hugging the silver-haired man, his beast purred happily. He sat on the sofa bringing the smaller man on him, Juri pulled her mate out of the living room, Maria took Ichiru by the arm. Senri had to literally drag Cross out by the back of his jacket making him whine.

"Zero, you're tired and need to feed." Kaname said taking the silverette bridal style and ran using his speed to his room.

"Kaname..." Zero watched as Kaname unbutton the first couple buttons showing his pale─ strong neck to the smaller man.

"Feed," Kaname said slicing his neck and leaning his head backwards.

Zero felt thirsty all of a sudden, he didn't know what possessed him? He leaned down licking the delicious blood and parted his lips sucking the blood with his straight teeth reopening the wound for more blood to flow. His teeth began to itch and they felt hot, hot just like drinking a hot drink without waiting for it to cool off. The heat was getting unbearable and he had to detached his teeth, something was happening to his eyes. They also felt hot, he could see perfectly in the dark, and his gaze landed on Kaname's widened ones.

Said pureblood prince saw the crimson eyes, and this time his eyes were not playing a joke on him. He studied the eyes that belonged to a vampire, was he turned and right now getting his blood lust? No, it would have happen a long time ago and Zero is carrying unborn vampire babies. Not, a human can't turn to vampire when they have children, their children would be high nobles. But he slowly leaned forward seeing those eyes slowly disappearing.

"Zero," Kaname had his face controlled, he couldn't let shock cover him.

"What is happening to me?" Zero asked feeling slightly hot all of a sudden.

No more than half a minute passed when they heard screams from his younger brother's room. But they were not screams of laughter, and a smell of blood was in the air. Kaname quickly put Zero down making sure that he was full of his blood. He then was about to open the door to go see Ichiru when he sensed it. Many End vampires were attacking his home. Kaname used his powers to destroy the first few that made it inside his home.

"Kaname!" he saw that his mother was inside with an injured Maria and Senri.

"We're being under attack," Haruka said using his own powers to take the vampires down.

"I'm glad you're OK." his mother smiled, her smiled widened when her eyes landed on a red-faced Zero making him look down.

The windows were blasted off sending many sharp glass different directions, Haruka made sure to send them back with his telekinesis so they would not injure them. Juri pulled something out of her dress revealing to be some sort of rod. Zero's eyes widened when it turned into a scythe, where could she have gotten it? The weapon was beautiful and she looked like a true warrior ready to defend the people she loved. Her face held what an amazon would look like when they are about to enter battle.

"Zero take this!" Juri threw something at Zero, he caught it and saw it was a gun. He looked over the beautiful lethal weapon. Bloody Rose, so the gun had a name.

"That gun will help you kill them, protect your children!" Haruka said, just then Senri opened his eyes and his blank expression looked to see the many End vampires kept coming inside the now wide crack. More and more kept coming, Zero didn't know if the gun had enough bullets to kill them all off.

One of the End vampires went straight for Senri and he quickly took out his blood whip and began to kill them on his side. Maria was still unconscious and Kaien had thrown Ichiru a sword.

"I don't know how to use one!" Ichiru panicked seeing the End levels slowly stalking their way.

"Just cut their heads off, or aim at the heart." Kaname said blowing some of the Ends away, more still kept coming, he sensed even more outside.

Zero held the gun, it was heavy. He aimed to one that was going to attack Juri from the back while she had her front fighting. He took the safety out and fired the bullet making him stumble back a bit. He smiled seeing that the End vampire had crumbled to dust, he liked Bloody Rose and kept on firing. He missed sometimes, but always caught them. He glanced to see Senri being thrown right though the wall sending him outside the room. Dust covered where he had hit, Zero quickly moved towards where his friend was.

He saw that am End vampire had already his teeth inside Senri's neck. Zero aimed the gun and fired it hitting it on the head. He smirked seeing the dust flow because of the wind. He turned around and saw more of the End vampires running their way, this was not good. Senri was bleeding and they smell his blood. He began to shoot them─ the gun had run out of bullets. This was not good! Zero noticed that they were the only ones in the hallway and a huge mob of End vampires were blocking their way to get to Kaname.

"Senri!" Zero shook the noble making him open his eyes.

"I can't move, I need..." Senri gasped feeling the blood loss. His body was not healing, they were screwed.

"You need blood! Here─"

Zero was ripped away from the mahogany-haired pureblood and slammed to the wall. He was seeing many little stars dance in front of him before he noticed a woman with long light-brown hair, her eyes were looking at him with a wicked smile. Zero froze seeing the vampire bare her fangs his way and ripped a piece of his flesh. He felt unbearable pain making him scream bloody murder. The pain! It was too much and he had tears running down his eyes. He hoped that someone would come and save him, but Senri was fighting three of them─ even with his weaken state! He began to feel light-headed, no his children! No please someone help him!

**Kaname **already blown a good number of them and it looked like they were retrieving. He smirked seeing some of the E's running, he smelled of death and blood. Sure some of them had gotten him scratched and others only ripped a few pieces of his flesh. His blood loss was making him feel dizzy, never in his life has he ever felt so tired before. Using all your power to protect the ones you love can also tire a pureblood out. He glanced to see two E's on each side of Ichiru's neck, Kaname smelled death coming for the man and he moved in quickly to save him.

His hand went straight through their hearts, he squished them. Smiling in satisfaction now that he saved the younger twin, but he wasn't counting on victory when he saw how deathly paled the younger Cross looked. Not good, he needed to go to the hospital. He saw Maria still sleeping, blood marred her delicate body, she must have been the first to fight them. She looked deathly pale as well, they all needed to drink some pilled water to heal faster. He put Ichiru's body next to her as Kaien was defending the small petite woman.

"Take care of them," Kaname ordered going to help his mother who looked like she was having her fun. His mother could be a bit mischievous when she wanted to be. He knew she was taking her anger of what happened a while ago on them. Good to know she was angry now and killing them with her vampiric speed. She was covered in blood and sweat, her scent stank of sweat and death, but he was still there when an E had surprised her from behind. He had caught the bastard and ripped his head off its body making it scream an ugly screech.

"That's my son!" Juri hugged him with a bloodied hand while she held her scythe on her other.

"Be careful mom, don't be too... happy," Kaname sighed seeing an innocent smile cover her beautiful face.

"Don't worry son, I just imagine these are all Yuki and get pumped for this! Just picture her face on all of them and boom!" she giggled going back to battle.

Kaname shook his head, his mother was awfully happy. He was about to turn to his father when a scent hit him hard. His eyes bleed red making his beast roar, that blood made his senses weak to the knees and he followed the delicious scent. He looked just on time to see the E almost draining the older twin, Kaname felt murder right then and there. He destroyed her with his powers sending her to hell right away. She screamed, he then took care of the others that were feeding from Senri. All of them had been killed by his darkening aura, the remaining ones all flee from the scene. Kaname ran to the now limp silverette.

"Zero, hey can you hear me!" Kaname ignored the last remaining Es. He used his last bit of strength to bring Senri towards him. He also looked deathly paled.

"Kaname!" Juri walked out of the now empty─ yet filled with mountains of dust room.

"Call a doctor, we need to help them." Kaname glanced at Zero and his slowly beating heart.

Kaien took his cell out and dialed Aidou. Juri held Senri, she knelt on the floor holding Senri to her chest feeling his heart beat slow. He needed blood, and quick to heal. She too lost a lot of blood, along with her husband and son. None of them could give blood to get them healed. Kaname still held Zero close to him, the ugly wound on his neck was still bleeding, he bit the inside of his mouth gathering a little bit of blood.

"Please be all right little ones, you're going to drain your mommy dry." Kaname said still gathering some of his blood inside his mouth. "But I will give mommy my blood to calm your dying hearts." Kaname's mouth was full of his blood and he leaned forward opening Zero's mouth with his hand and his lips touched the silverette's. His mouth came alive with the beautiful electricity when their lips touched, he almost moaned from the feeling it gave inside him. His beast had calmed down accepting the exchange.

Kaname closed his eyes feeling the younger's sinful mouth, it was satin soft and he opened his mouth making him drink it. Kaname pulled Zero to his lap so the silverette could swallow easily, he dropped more of his blood sensing him move his mouth towards his. Kaname didn't know is he was now kissing or giving him blood, he didn't care for his mouth was delicious and addicting. He wanted to be like this. It felt right to hold Zero like this.

* * *

Well it was rather... Okay the chapter practically wrote itself using me! I really didn't know what else to throw in there, but then my fingers just typed away without me having to think... I know weird huh?! Well here is the other chapter and hope you all enjoyed it, did Kaname really kiss Zero? {LOL} I'll leave it up to you! xD See you all next time~


	14. Chapter 13! Real Emotion

Beastly

Real Emotion

_What can I do for you?_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_  
_I could see a place_  
_That's something like this_  
_Every now and then I don't know what to do_  
_Still I know that I_  
_Can never go back_

_But the things I've seen_  
_In those hazy dreams_  
_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_  
_Everythings so different_  
_That it brings me to my knees..._

* * *

_**"Where** am I?" Zero looked back and forward. No one was around him, and a thick fog was covering everything in sight, it's another weird dream._

_He walked looking at the broken road under his feet, even that was getting hard to look at! His gaze landed to a ribbon of light shining a path for him. He followed it feeling his stomach, only to panic and look down fast. Where were his unborn children! Where could they be, he panicked and ran towards the light. Maybe they were the ones shining a path for him. Zero ran feeling the path stretch out longer and he felt he had run forever in the same spot, but he will not stop and kept on running towards the light._

_"What's going─ on?" he was out of breath and stopped noticing that he hadn't moved from the same spot._

_He glared at the ground, but he must have done something because the ground began to move forward fast. He fell on his bottom and saw that he was leaving all the trees behind and the fog was completely disappearing. It still wasn't enough to see where he was. The road stopped and he got up dusting his pants from the back checking if his clothes were dirty._

_He heard little kid's giggles and followed them. They took him towards the same gates and that same thick chain was still in place blocking his entrance. Zero heard the children's giggles loud and clear on the other side of the gates, he really now wanted to get inside. He glanced up seeing three small, dark silhouettes all gathered around giggling looking at something on the floor. He couldn't see them, but knew they were little kids not much older than four. One of the figures stepped to the side revealing a beautiful flower crest on the ground. It looked more like a cherry blossom with vines surrounding it, the petals stretched longer with a more define curves, in the middle of the crest were three figures. He couldn't see them, but Zero could see three figures __not moving._

_"Mama," one child spoke making Zero look at them again. He still couldn't see their faces under all the darkness, so he focused on their voices._

_"Who are you?" Zero asked trying to open the gates once more._

_"You'll meet us soon," another voice giggled walking deep into the darkness._

_"Wait! Who are you?" Zero saw the other two figures all disappeared into the darkness._

_Zero screamed again when the crest began to pulse, Zero froze feeling his whole body pulse along with it. He glanced in front of him to see two huge circled shaped tubes seeing two figures sleeping. There were nothing inside the tubes, but the two figures were sound asleep, Zero wondered who they were when he got a closer look. The tubes were blooming from the cherry blossoms. but only two of them were opened, he recognized them right away. _

_"Ichiru! Senri!" Zero banged on the gates trying to break free, but nothing was working and they couldn't hear him. "You guys have to wake up!" Zero tried once again, only to end with the same results._

_His lavender eyes went back to the crest and it glowed a pale pink color, he wasn't sure what it meant. He turned around only to gasp when Ichiru's eyes were slightly opened enough to see those crimson eyes that would only belong to vampires. What was going on? He looked back at Senri and saw his eyes still closed, but his hands twitched, now that Zero thought of it, he stared at Senri once more to see his eyes twitch._

_"Guys," Zero touched each tube only it felt so cold making him shiver, but he didn't take his hands off. He stared at them once more before something was shaking his body. He can't leave this world without him knowing what was going on. He fell on the ground feeling everything shake and looked up to see a figure, it was all black and it leaned forward._

_"The time is coming, mama." it was an unidentified gender voice, but Zero had caught the brunette locks swaying with the wind before his world blurred._

* * *

"You're finally awake," Kaname smiled seeing that cutely dazed look on Zero's awakening face.

"Where are we?" he asked in a tired voice.

"We're in Takuma's home. Our mansion is being remodeled. I hope you don't mind staying here for a couple of days. Nothing of furniture got ruined and all of your babies things were unharmed. We'll be back home soon." he caressed Zero's face making the silverette smile looking at him.

"No I don't mind staying here for a few." he replied taking his hand on his and nuzzled it. Now that he was awake, he remembered a pair of lips touching his and blood was flowing inside him. His lips tingled making him smile, he leaned forward putting his forehead over Kaname's shoulder.

"This time, you're not leaving my side." he said in a quiet voice.

Zero wanted to be held by the vampire so bad, but thought it over. He was still Yuki's husband, and that felt like he got injected with acid inside his heart. He wanted to be more than friends with him! Zero sighed he got up and walked outside the balcony to gaze at the new moon, the stars looked very beautiful in the dark skies. They glitter brighter than ever, and in his opinion they did not glitter as much as Kaname's when he smiled.

"Zero," Kaname walked after him and stopped right behind him to see him look down.

"Do you love Yuki?" Zero had his bangs covered his lavender eyes.

"No! I don't love her like I thought I did." Kaname said looking at the stars, he should just confess to him and get it over with.

"But when we were kids you're all she ever dreamed of. A prince that will carry her to his kingdom after they get married, have children and live happily ever after. We used to talk about all of that before all this happened." Zero looked at Kaname while said man looked at him.

"Maybe she wanted what was out of her reach. But cheating to gain what she wants will never get her there. It will only destroy her personality in the end." Kaname felt the wind pick up and smiled walking closer to Zero.

"You're right, in the end she really is a different person. One you never loved to begin with." Zero put his palm over Kaname's chest where the heart beat strongly. He blushed feeling the brunette's heart beat, how bold of him to go up and touch him like that! But if he wanted Kaname, then he will do everything in his power to gain his love.

For a moment, Kaname stopped breathing. At least Zero felt his chest stopped moving. A crimson blaze erupted in his eyes, expanding his pupils and his muscles twitched under Zero's touch. Kaname shivered wanting to kiss Zero, this was the perfect time to kiss him.

"I shouldn't," he said leaning down arms circling around Zero's back and his bump was touching his strong stomach.

They didn't know who leaned in first, but their lips were already touching and Kaname had never felt so alive in his life before. It was such a sweet and innocent kiss, and he didn't care. He will have to start to go slow and sweet to gain his trust and hopefully love. His beast purred while his heart beat harder.

What was wrong with his beast? When he used to kiss Yuki it would snarl and growl for her to step back and never touch him. But with Zero, he felt in bliss and deepened the kiss while his back was being support by the balcony and Zero was leaning on him circling his arms around his neck. He kept deepening the kiss taking everything and more than Zero would probably ever give. He wanted more! More from the silverette, his beast was crying out for more.

_More! _It roared inside Kaname's mind making him gasp and quickly stopped kissing the silverette.

"Kaname..." Zero panted, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed.

"I─ I can't control myself any longer," said the brunette leaning forward touching foreheads, his breath ghosted around the pregnant man's lips.

"Then don't," Zero sighed smiling.

"I want to take it slow, for you." Kaname smiled looking down at Zero with a sincere face.

"Thank you," Zero smiled and Kaname leaned downed kissing him.

Zero stepped back when Kaname began to glow a golden halo. The winds were blowing hard and he had to cover his eyes so that trash wouldn't come inside his eyes. A pure white smoke covered the pureblood and Zero saw the beastly form before the smokes covered him. Not long, Kaname appeared all over again looking at his hands with a blank look. Nothing changed. But no sooner than later, Kaname smiled and hugged the silverette with a laugh, he couldn't believe it. He was free!

"Thank you Zero," Kaname whispered kissing his scalp.

Zero just hugged him for the hell of not knowing what was going on.

**"I** need my mate!" he growled glaring at every one of his End vampires.

"Eek," they screamed and some were even feeding off each other.

"You said that Zero would give birth around this time!" Rido pointed to the trembling figure.

"I am sure," Yuki trembled seeing all the level E's gathering around her.

"Then I'll need you to give birth right now," Rido roared sending shocking vibes making her fall to her knees.

"Nooo, she's not ready!" Yuki screamed as the contractions began to hit her hard. Her water broke making her scream in agony and she fell on her back screaming in pain.

Her chocolate eyes looked at Rido who was smirking and grabbed her, he glanced down at her dirty light blue dress. He sent in for a kidnapped vampire Dr. her violet eyes looked at him with horror-stricken face. He shoved her to help deliver the baby.

**After** a few hours of painful labor, Yuki was all drained from blood and panted hard. Her cheeks were flushed and glared at the woman with violet eyes. The noble vampire was crying when Rido grabbed her. Yuki looked away when she heard the Dr.'s screams of pain when Rido shoved his fangs on her pale neck. He ripped a piece of her flesh making all the E's eyes glow a shocking red and some were loosing their patience. Rido grabbed her hair and roughly pulled it down making her bare her neck, her screams made Yuki cover her ears and look at the woman being devoured. Her wide chocolate eyes widened when Rido clawed her stomach and a lot of blood with his claws came out of hr new wound. Not only blood but Rido had taken some of the organs out of her stomach and threw them at the level E's making them go mad and fight for that piece of meat.

Yuki had tears running down her eyes, what had she done? Both her and her daughter were in danger with the crazy bastard. She quickly turned her head away when Rido ripped his fangs off her neck, she stills screamed in pain, and for it to end. He threw her to the level E's and they all fought, ripped her to pieces for her delicious blood. The woman's screams died after a few seconds of being thrown into the pits of level E's.

"Now that the baby is born, let's take a good look of her," Rido said smiling as if nothing had happened.

Yuki didn't even object him and showed him her daughter. She had a long patch of brunette hair and her eyes were a dark blue reminding him of a certain pureblood they belonged to. She was perfect and will use her for his sick and twisted plans for later on. All he had to do is wait for the birth of his children. Everything is going according to plan. He smirked caressing the little girl's face while she slept.

"Welcome to my dark world, Yuzuki." Rido decided to name her and saw the baby began to squirm. He glanced at the mother who was pale and looking like death, but she was doing good so far. He gave the baby to Yuki and walked away with a smirk. And Yuki glanced at her newborn daughter with a sad expression, but it quickly faded when her gaze hardened. If only Kaname had made love to her, then she would be holding his daughter and not some bastard's, but the stupid prince didn't even want to touch her. She hoped Zero dies during his delivery.

**Time **had passed and Zero was complaining about his back and held the huge bump that was bigger than a huge beach ball. Kaname had gone and sign the divorce papers, and he had accompanied him. He noticed Yuki holding a bundle in her arms and saw the baby, her deep blue eyes were looking at him with a happy smile. Yuki had glared at him the whole time, and he ignored her. It was true that Yuki's child was not Kaname's, no one he knew had blue eyes like the ocean.

"Your title as princess has been stripped and your whole name is in shame for the disgrace you have committed." the woman scowled glaring at Yuki.

"Hmph," Yuki glared at someone during the sidelines.

"And you will never show your face in this country again, you have three days to leave. Or we will force you to leave, you're lucky you have a daughter to take care of. Or we would have killed you by now for your felony." Asato said in his mighty voice making Yuki jump.

"Whatever." Yuki turned around and left.

Zero saw the little girl look at him and began to giggle. He didn't know why, but something in him broke, the baby was pureblood, but who could have blue eyes─and is a pureblood? He glanced looking at Kaname who smirked and walked out of the doors, Juri had lead Zero out of the court room and outside to meet Kaname. Zero felt pain inside his stomach and he clutched it making him moan a bit.

"Zero, are you all right?" Juri asked looking at the pained expression on Zero's face.

"Just small contractions," Zero groaned, he had gotten those lately and they have all been false alarm.

"All right honey." Juri wasn't convinced and held his hand in her's with a sweet smile.

They walked out of the court and met up with Haruka and Kaname who were waiting for them by the new car Haruka made Kaname buy. Zero smiled watching Kaname walk up to him and hug him resting his head on top of Zero's. He sighed smiling and hugged back feeling butterflies dance inside his stomach. Or it could just be the babies being happy, he wasn't sure.

Kaname smiled hugging him and some of the council members were coming out of the building. It was Yuki's parents yelling at their daughter, they were to make a choice, to either be expelled from the Council if they help Yuki or disown her. Her parents of course choose the latter and disowned her making her hate them. Her tears fell down her face and took the bundle in her arms and ran off glaring at them with so much hate. Then they had called Kaname and his parents over, the other council members came out and were talking among themselves.

Zero sighed and walked over towards a small bench seeing that his back and legs hurt a lot and they were swollen. He sighed and saw his brother and his girlfriend walk their way along with Senri and Takuma. Zero smiled and they stopped so that he won't feel lonely.

"Oh my," Maria smiled seeing Zero's stomach move slightly.

"Aw, I can't wait for them to come out and play with us!" Takuma smiled feeling the huge bump.

"Huge," Senri smiled hearing their heartbeats all strong. He too touched the stomach.

"Hmm, I get to spoil them since I'm their favorite uncle." Ichiru smiled.

"You're their only uncle," Zero rolled his eyes rubbing his stomach.

**At** the airport a figure wearing a trench coat was walking carrying only a duffel bag walked towards the exit sign after he went through hell. His long raven locks were covering a part of his face, hiding the eye patch. His cigar was sticking out of his lips and not lighted for the workers would snatch it away from him. He glanced at his watch on his cellphone and saw it was around noon for the humans. He will have to wait at night to meet the idiot of a pureblood and bring his ass over back home.

"Welcome to Romania, we hope you enjoyed your flight." the cheerful hostess smiled making him nod with a blank face.

He walked our of the airport and called a cab for the nearest hotel where that pureblood was hiding. The taxi man nodded and hardly understood his broken language, but Toga was glad that the taxi man understood Japanese. He went to the hotel, checked in and rested for the day. At night he will take the vampire by force if he had to or so help him he will box him up and send him in UPS if he had to.

Toga walked out of the hotel once it was midnight, he had gone around for information about the pureblood. Apparently he loved to party and have fun with the girls, a lot of girls... He walked inside the club, so much for keeping it on the low side. His ice-blue eye scanned the place and no one that match the picture was in here. He sat at the bar on a comfortable stool and sat. A waiter had come his way.

"Anything to drink," he spoke and Yagari didn't understand but he still chose a _Chardonnay_. Now all he had to do is wait for the pureblood in hiding. Simple, right?

* * *

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! I love you all and hopefully this was satisfying for you all. I'm sorry I took longer, but just this past week my boss's wife passed away. :'( I never met her before, but I still feel sad for him, he's a wonderful boss and this happens to him... So yeah, I'm taking extra days and barely have no time for chapters. But I type little by little, so I don't know when my next update will be...


End file.
